The Eleventh Hour
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: Zack Fair was a man with a life that was hardly picture perfect, but after one stormy night, he discovers that his life had never really begun. Genesis Rhapsodos / Squall Leonhart / Zack Fair. An AU vampire Yaoi series - with lemons.
1. They Always Are The Beautiful Ones

SquAck. Possibly my favourite "crack" pairing ever. I have no idea why, but they look so pretty together.

I don't think I have anything important to say here... only just that this is the longest Yaoi oneshot I think I have ever written and - Yes, I make silly mistakes, because I can't proof read. Yes, I know I should get a beta reader, but I can't Trust Eric... She'll do mean things to my story... as payback...

Anyhooo I'm obsessed... Enjoy!

* * *

The Eleventh Hour

They always are the beautiful ones.

It's hardly fair.

After all, Aerith was his ex-girlfriend, with emphasis on the **Ex**, so why should he be racing through the night to keep her company whilst her new boyfriend (his own backstabbing best friend) was working his night shift?

Zack Fair was a single man now – he should be enjoying his own life; sleeping with interesting people and waking up the next morning with more than just a hangover, not being pulled along on a tight leash by a former lover.

It really wasn't fair.

Especially not when he had taken a wrong turn at the newly finished crossroad 10 miles back and was now driving through a dense forest in the middle of nowhere, and he had just passed the only house seen in half an hour.

The house itself was eye-catching as he zoomed past. It stuck out against the skeletal landscape, standing tall against the faded sky.

Outside the little red car, trees were being violently thrown around by gale-force winds. Every second of his time behind the wheel, he prayed that one of those trees would not fall onto his car. Prayers turned into curses when the car began refusing to cooperate before grinding to a halt.

Following the initial fist banging on the steering wheel and smacking his forehead against the leather-bound object, accompanied by a cornucopia of colourful words directed at both the car and Aerith, the black haired man sat back in the drivers seat and exhaled. In the wind-swept silence, came the very sound that he was dreading.

His phone.

"Where are you? You should be here by now," said that uniform calm, quiet voice.

Damned Aerith, couldn't she at least _try _to sound _slightly_ annoyed?

"I have no idea. Took a wrong turn and now I'm out of petrol,"

Then there was the other sound that he was dreading.

The bleeping that told him that his little brick of a mobile was rapidly running out of charge. Then suddenly, everything went quiet in his ear.

Once again, the car became the host of the foul-mouth Olympics.

"Right," he hissed, quickly thinking over how long ago it was when he passed that unique house. With one final curse, he pulled the opening lever and swung his legs out of the car.

It was bitterly cold and the wind tore straight through him, not to mention the fact that the rain was pouring down from the dark sky. He pulled the collar of his warm jacket up, covering the lower majority of his face. Turning around after securing the bastard contraption that he called transportation; Zack started what he had approximated at fifteen-minute walk to the solitary abode.

Fifteen minutes soon turned into twenty, which turned into half an hour.

Each time the man checked his watch; he rolled his eyes and kicked the muddy ground at his feet.

Fortunately, just as he was beginning to lose feeling in the tip of his nose, fingers and thighs, he approached the wrought iron gates at the very bottom of the path that led to what he hoped would be his salvation.

A few stems of ivy were woven into the black metal like ancient spider webs. With one hard tug on the gate, it opened with a long, loud groan.

A few yards ahead, the windows of the house were illuminated by a warm, homely glow.

Now able to take a longer and better look at this house, he noticed just you bizarre it really was. A mix of a wannabe castle and an old manor house, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The solid oak door towered above his head a small square window in the centre, with no bell, just a rusty knocker shaped like a lion's head. Raising a cold hand, Zack knocked forcefully on the door then withdrew, shaking away the pain. The dreary light of a candle glowed from behind the small window, growing stronger as the houses' resident approached.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in its place stood a tall man, with luxurious chocolate hair than shone in the light from the candle he was holding in a gloved hand. Zack studied the man for a second, his slim figure was clad in a long evening jacket, the long tails of which wavered in the breeze behind him. Underneath that jacket he had a frilled white dress shirt, like one he'd seen in picture of period dress, and a black and gold embroidered waistcoat.

"Can I help you?" The man asked softly, his intense blue eyes, separated by old crescent-shaped scar, glanced softly down at Zack,

"My car broke down, can I use your phone?" Zack replied, re-adjusting his coat around him.

The other man shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid that the storm has severed the line,"

Zack groaned, his hands mentally tightening around Aerith's neck. Whilst he was lost in his new image of paradise – Aerith's funeral by his own hands, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You can wait out the storm in here, if you want" The calm voice of the oddly dressed man said. "You look quite… cold," he said with a weird smile on his deathly pale face as he stepped back into a grand hall.

Zack nodded, hastily entering the warm heaven, eyes wandering around the interesting house "Thanks a lot,"

It looked like something straight out of a period drama on BBC. It had the long, winding wooden staircase, ancient paintings and candle chandeliers. Zack could've sworn that everything in this place was an antique, so much so, he was too afraid to move for if he did, he would knock something to the floor. "An interesting place you've got here,"

"Thank you," the man replied and quietly closed the front door. He turned back to the ebony haired man, his hands folded behind his back. "Have you eaten tonight?"

Zack shook his head and was quickly ushered into an adjacent room after being stripped of his wet jacket, where a long wood table was set for dinner. The walls were, like the main hall, covered with old paintings, and a large lit fireplace took up most of the main wall besides the table.

"You don't mind, do you?"

The mysterious man shook his head and offered him the seat at the head of the table. "My appetite is quite small, besides I will be eating later," The words were spoken with some ominous undertone, but Zack was to dead in the head to give a damn.

Zack settled in the large chair, as his elegant host seated next to him. "My name is Zack, Zack Fair," He smiled and held out his hand.

The pale man smiled narrowly, accepting his hand. "Squall Leonhart,"

In the brief seconds of contact, Zack noticed that this Squall's hand was much colder than that of his own, even through the thick material of his gloves.

"So, if you permit me to ask, what brings you through this place?"

"My Ex-girlfriend needed some company," Zack replied, between hasty mouthfuls of hot food. "Her _current_ boyfriend is working,"

Squall's lips curved into the slightest of curious smiles, "Somehow I sense a little bit of resent there," He noted, resting his elbows on the table and lacing his fingers in line with deep blue eyes.

Zack snorted, "He was my best friend!"

Raising an eyebrow, all the man could mutter was "That's hardly what I would class under camaraderie,"

A barely recognisable "You're telling me" came from the other man bitterly.

"Do you still harbour feelings for this woman?" Squall asked, leaning closer to Zack, watching his face, blue eyes studying him like a bird of prey would its victim.

Zack lifted his eyes, catching with sapphire, taken aback by this revealing question, posed by a complete stranger… the stranger whose food he was eating, whose chair he was occupying and whose eyes he was drowning in. He sighed in frustration, breaking the spell with those beautiful eyes, and said, one hand covering his face. "It's all a mess, ya'know… I hate the way she acts… I'm like her dog now… always at her beck and call, it's really tedious, but… I think deep down, the hurt part of me still loves her,"

The decadent man hummed his understanding, "I felt something like you are once," he said quietly. "But trust me, it passes,"

Zack's hand fell back to the table, their eyes caught once again. He smiled slightly. "So, what's your story… if you don't mind me asking? Do you live with someone? How did you come across this place?" He scanned around the room, violet eyes catching on one painting in particular, the picture of which was a young man, long mocha hair falling slightly in his eyes and swept behind his ears, he also had deep blue eyes, the type of which seem to follow you around the room. "My god that painting looks like you,"

Squall lowered his head and he inwardly laughed. His hands remained in front of him, and once he had sobered he became once again the embodiment of decorum. "I live alone, but as for my relationship, the it turned out that the person I was in love with wasn't who I thought he was… and he did something unforgivable." He muttered, eyes drifting as he played back hurtful old memories in his mind. He then blinked, clearing his mind and continuing in a lighter tone: "This house has been in possession of my family for centuries "

"So that's an ancestor of yours?"

"Something like that," he replied, seemingly finding his guest's interest somewhat amusing.

Zack nodded, and continued eating. The brunette smiled narrowly to himself, breaking apart his hands to reach across to grasp around the neck of a frosted glass decanter. "A drink?" He offered to his unexpected companion.

Zack accepted and handed him his glass. Squall then poured himself a glass and settled back into his chair, one arm now laid flat on the table, across his chest whilst the other poised the glass of wine at his lips. "So, you got lost?"

Zack nodded, mouthful of food. He swallowed then spoke, "They've just finished building some new junction-thingy a little while up the road,"

"Oh," Squall said, "So I can be expecting more people knocking on my door so late at night?"

Zack glanced at the clock that hung above the mantelshelf, and it was indeed quite late…Nearly 11. He had no idea that the time had passed so quickly since he first got Aerith's call at 8.37 – halfway through Celebrity Death Match re-runs on MTV. He rolled his eyes, somewhat grateful that his phone had died, otherwise he would have be harassed by the brunette girl's calls and texts all through his time with his hospitable stranger. He took mouthful of the red liquid in the glass that rested beside his plate, grimacing at its rich, bitter and sharp taste.

"Too much of a bite?" Squall said, voice teasing and he emphasised his last word.

Zack nodded, his eyes shut as he swallowed the viscous stuff.

"It's vintage," That calm voice continued, this time closer to his ear. "I find it quite… nostalgic… reminds me of a time, many lifetimes ago." It was closer still, until he could feel this breath, without heat, and the brush of his lips on his skin.

Zack's eyes remained closed. How long had it been since he had felt the presence of another so close to him?

How long since he had ever been able to look into someone else's eyes and have his thoughts mirrored back to him self?

The chair slid back and a gloved hand clasped his, pulling him free of the mahogany wood and over to a much softer place, maybe it was that lounging couch thing that he had noticed before the fire earlier. His head was spinning slightly, he smirked inwardly at his own stupidity, it was like he was drunk… drunk over one stupid mouthful of some bitter crap that called itself wine? From a seated position, he was pushed on his back; his hips were soon trapped behind the two legs that straddled him.

"Maybe," Squall's soft voice started as he lowered himself down onto Zack after ditching his jacket across the rug. "Maybe you just need to find someone else to occupy yourself with. Don't linger on thoughts of a woman that doesn't want you back,"

The ebony haired man quietly groaned his agreement, eyelids fluttering in the height of his dizziness. He felt cold, bare fingers through his shirt; they were working away at the buttons that kept his skin away from the warm, orange glow of the fire. Icy lips pressed against his own, one hand spared his chest to knot in his spiked hair, pulling him closer to deepen this contact of skin. Zack subconsciously parted his lips, allowing Squall the access to a mouth he so very desperately wanted to taste.

Willing himself to break the enchantment that alcohol had spun on his mind, he cracked open violet eyes, and held the brunette close to him.

Squall was the first to break out of the kiss, withdrawing his tongue only to trail down Zack's jaw line and chest, pulling apart his shirt as he descended.

His kisses were like winter, cold as metal, that left a tingling sensation on his flesh, a sensation that was driving the violet eyed man insane. He lost his hands in Squall's chocolate locks, guiding his head further down, down to his belt, were pale fingers had fumbled the metal into submission. After unzipping his damp jeans, Leonhart sat up, unfastening his waistcoat, throwing it across the room to join his jacket. Zack followed suit and shrugged his now useless shirt out of the way. The ebony haired man propped himself up on his elbows, sliding up the red velvet couch so that his back was resting up against the armrest.

Squall also shuffled down the other man's legs, giving him the room he needed to work in. Those icy fingers pulled down Zack's jeans, and he lowered his head, replacing where the cold, wet blue denim had been clinging to his hip with his lips.

Zack let out a long breath that hissed between his teeth, with wide eyes he watched Squall as the man sucked hard at his flesh.

The feeling that this created was one he missed dearly, but it was a tone-up from anything he had ever felt before.

His eyes fixated on Squall, a rose blush tinted his cheeks. This would be the first time he'd been with another man since he was a teenager… and Squall being a complete stranger made it seen a lot more exciting. He chewed his bottom lip, watching with anticipation as the brunette raised his head, tracing the bruise he had created with his index finger. Zack could sense the smirk on the other's face. His breathing hitched as a cold hand slid up his thighs and into his boxers, taking his steadily hardening member into his cupped palm.

"You see," Squall started, sitting up, starting to discard his frilly shirt whilst the other hand rhythmically pushed Zack onto his path to euphoria. "A woman cannot satisfy for a long time… they just don't know how to touch," His fingers danced along Zack's tanned flesh once they were finished with undressing his lean torso. The pale man's smirk grew much darker once he felt the slight moisture of Zack's pre-cum on his hand. He withdrew from the man's underwear, receiving a frustrated groan.

Zack wanted to ask why Squall seemed to hate women so much, but found he could not. What had happened in his life to make him see this way… considering how it seemed that the person that he had loved and had treated him so badly was a man – shouldn't have that made him prefer the fairer sex more?

Sex.

That's the word that caught in his mind; something, he knew, was now inevitable as fingers curled around the waistband of the soft blue cotton that contained him. In a matter seconds Zack was freed, lying unprotected under the predatory gaze of intense sapphire eyes. Squall stood to his feet, letting Zack catch his breath as he rid himself of his boots and trousers. Hastily, he slipped his underwear down his legs, taking a few seconds to caress himself into a full erection.

Zack's fingers fidgeted, he slung one arm over the back of the couch, bending one knee so that Squall could snugly fit between his legs. The brunette smiled, stroking his ebony hair, murmuring, "Something tells me you've done this before,"

"A long time ago," he replied, keeping eye contact with his newfound lover as he settled on top of him. He gasped at just how cold Squall really was, and just how deep his eyes really were… they weren't just that beautiful lapis, but had slithers of turquoise and a deep teal that glittered in the warm orange fire-light.

"Not as long ago as me," he muttered quietly. He lowered his head to Zack's neck, gently kissing under his chin. He poised his hardened length at Zack's entrance.

Zack frowned, he strictly remembered that 2 things were needed for what was about to happen – lube and preparation. "Um…" he opened his mouth to voice this, only to have Squall snap at him.

"There's not enough time,"

His frown deepened, turning into a pained wince as Squall slid himself inside.

The man himself exhaled, a mix or relief and… something… it wasn't the pain that Zack expected. He felt that the brunette's lips were parted; his breathing was heavy. Once the initial sensations died away, Squall resumed his kisses, only now, they were focused on one part of his throat, and they got harder and harder as their hips found a gentle rhythm rocking together. Squall's left hand snaked down between their bodies, taking care of Zack's aching arousal. Zack threw his head back against the armrest of the velvet couch; he felt the brunette smirk against his skin, unleashing his tongue on the tanned flesh, tasting him before he closed his mouth around his neck.

The kiss was strange.

It was colder than the others.

It pained him more than the others.

He could feel the warmth drain out of him, as if Squall was drinking it straight out of his body.

The whole of the brunette's body seemed to convulse, his back arched and his free hand curled behind Zack's head, keeping him close. The way he acted reminded the black haired man of when a python coils around its prey, constricting it, killing it. The thought frightened the man, the way that Squall was fixated on his neck, on this one kiss more than their intercourse on a whole.

Zack's brow furrowed as he felt something warmth flowing down his chest, then a scratch of something sharp, like a razor on his skin. He yelped, noticing that the liquid was thick and red.

"Oh my god," he breathed, physically reeling back from the brunette.

The latter pulled away slightly, staring at Zack with icy eyes. "It's a bit too late for that, don't you think?" His lips were stained red, a contrast to the white of his teeth.

Two teeth in particular stood out against the rest.

Zack's eyes grew much wider, his lips danced to the sound of silence.

"This can't be happening? This isn't real?" Squall said, physically humoured by his prey's response, "Keep it. I've heard it many times before," he snapped coldly. His expression then softened, his eyes staring hungrily at the two bleeding punctures in the onyx haired man's neck. "Even I said those words once," he whispered quietly.

Zack found his voice and whimpered quietly, too afraid to move, not even managing to shiver. Still Squall's hand was stroking his member, but the feeling caused him to flinch more than moan.

With blue eyes still focusing on the warm liquid, Squall traced the stream along sweating skin with the tip of his tongue. He swallowed his wine, eyelids fluttered slightly as it ran down his throat.

"I like you," He stated bluntly, "I want you," he dragged those azure eyes back to started violet. "And I'm going to have you,"

Zack tried his hardest to dodge the Vampire's kiss, but deep down he knew that the attempt would be in vain.

Their lips collided; the metallic taste of blood invading the younger's mouth. He grimaced in disgust.

Squall removed his hand from Zack's erection, preferring to restrain him by his shoulders, at the same time, he ran his tongue along the very pin like head of his fangs, biting back a moan of hurt.

Suddenly, there was a rush of sweet nectar. That pooled at the bottom of Zack's mouth.

It was like a fine, fruity wine, aged and matured to perfection.

The voice in the back of his head urged him to swallow; let the poison run through his veins, to affect his body with pleasurable but fatal consequences.

Curiosity, lust and the dark malevolence that lurks in everyman's heart overcame fear and faith. Zack consumed the creature's gift. His eyes jammed shut from the momentary euphoria that echoed between the lover's two forms.

This fleeting union of life and death – the light of innocence and the dark of evil – came too soon to an end as Squall pulled away, the peck of his climax reached, his body could not cope with anymore excitement due to blood transfer.

His cerulean eyes were dreamy, distant gems, half closed with an ecstasy-induced exhaustion.

Zack's breathing slowed, hidden under the constant roar of fire. The Vampire's venom was making quick work of his life.

It helped that he accepted the poison so willingly – for now it didn't have to battle with his heart and mind, not when his own darkness proved strong enough to do that unaided by the creature's curse.

"Sleep, sleep," Squall hushed, lovingly running his hand along Zack's face. He bowed over the silent man, kissing his bruised scarlet lips. "Wake when you're dead,"

Once again, more Hannah Montana, High School Musical and Jesse McCartney fuelled the majority of the lemony-bit…

Give it a try – writing a lemon with processed Disney music whining in your ears late at night


	2. The Coldest Words Are Most Comforting

Wow chapter two… I know I'm a fool but when I put this out I seriously had no more ideas for this instalment. Then a day afterwards, I had a flood of ideas… so I added them onto the end of the chapter…

Now with 57 more FLASHBACKS - Everyone loves flashbacks... riiiight?

Disclaimer - You know it by now... Chaos does not own any Square Enix characters...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

The Coldest Words Are Most Comforting

Hazy violet eyes opened wearily, urged on by loud clock bells ringing the early hours of the morning. The bright orange light of the fire roared before him. The warmth it gave soothed the young black haired man's nerves and filled him with a foreign sense - of a twisted belonging. He turned his head slightly, taking a look at himself and his surroundings. He was still spread over the red velvet couch, only now a thick blanket covered his naked form. The table behind was cleared, the curtains that concealed long windows were drawn to only allow the slightest amount of morning sunlight into the room, but this was drowned in the firelight.

Squall was stood casually by the fire, legs crossed at the ankles, one arm draped over the fireplace toying with the hands of a broken mantel clock. Every so often, he titled a half-empty wine glass to his lips.

As the final bell chimed 7am, the brunette pushed himself away from the fireplace, strolling over to the couch where the wide-eyed Zack lay.

"So you're finally awake?" He said curiously, taking another sip from his glass then resting it on the table.

"What am I?" Zack asked. His voice caught in his throat. He felt sore all over; a stabbing pain in his chest in particular. His hand instinctively shot to the pain, finding a healing wound.

"You're dead, but I would've thought that that much would be obvious," Squall quickly shooed that stray hand away and knelt besides the couch. "You'll be like me very soon," He smiled warmly.

"A vampire?"

"A vampire," The beautiful brunette confirmed, taking Zack's cold and pale face into his palm. "But it's not as bad as you think,"

Zack exhaled slightly, the warm eyes in front of him comforted his anxiety and his words become much more believable.

"Why?" The ebony haired man asked quietly. He inclined his head an inch tasting the brunette's breath.

Squall resisted the urge to kiss the younger and pulled away, standing tall and walking back to the fire. "That pain," he said, almost a whisper. He leant against the wall, hair hanging in broody eyes. "It never really goes away,"

Zack furrowed his brow.

"Over 300 years of solitude. Him coming and going as he wishes," His voice got louder as pent up anger and frustration bubbled to the surface. "It's a horrible existence," He mumbled, "I have had enough of the loneliness. I liked you the second I saw you," he turned to face violet eyes, "There was some connect between us, you can not deny that,"

Zack blinked and he raised himself up to his elbows, the blanket pooled in his lap. Pain from his chest wound ricocheted throughout his body. Squall was immediately at his side, tilting him back, holding him still until the severe aching dissipated

"I apologise for the wound," The brunette said over heavy breaths from the neonate immortal. "But I thought that you would not prefer asphyxiation,"

"You did this?" Zack said bluntly gesturing down to the hole in his chest.

Squall nodded, gingerly caressing the wound with bare fingers. "But it will soon heal,"

The strange warmth that radiated from Squall's skin soothed Zack's affliction,

"It's better if you don't move," He said, his lips brushed against Zack's.

"Squall," Zack whispered, "What happens to me now?"

Squall inhaled, sitting back on his legs as he did so. "Over the next three days, you will lose yourself completely to darkness.

"You will not be able to leave this house without my consent,"

"But Aerith and Cloud…"

"It might be better off if they think you're either dead or missing,"

Zack frowned, why would he do something so drastic?

Could he really shut himself away from the world and his closest companions? Sure enough, Aerith now had Cloud and it seemed like Zack had Squall, but still, it just didn't sit right in his heart.

Squall got to his feet, his back turned on the young man. His head was hung low on his shoulders, though his eyes stared into the dying fire. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have turned you against your will… I've turned into him," Blue eyes wandered to a large bookcase against the other wall, the table next to it littered with crumpled letters, the ink faded with time and tears.

"Hey," Zack said, his voice thick and soothing, almost like a cat's purr. "I was the one who swallowed, wasn't I? I chose this fate… you're just the one who initiated it, that's all,"

A bitter smile cross his lips, "All he did was initiate…"

The ebony haired man rose wobbly to his feet, the blanket wrapped loosely around his waist; his head light from the lack of sufficient blood supply. Squall turned back to him, offering his hand of support. "Come,"

Zack followed the brunette to the grand table, were he picked up the decanter and poured a fresh glass of that red liquid.

The smell was sweet and metallic, his mouth began to water; gums began to ache.

Squall smiled, "Let them come," he whispered quietly, and lifted his hand, raising Zack's upper lip, revealing razor sharp canines, though they were still at a regular size. "Take in the scent," He handed him the glass, withdrawing his hand back to his side.

Zack gently took the glass and inhaled the perfume, finding that the aching developed into a tingling sensation, subsequently the teeth elongated.

"Now drink it,"

Squall smiled proudly, and he sat on the edge of the table watching the neonate drown in his senses. Inevitably though, his eyes wandered over tanned skin, down his toned stomach and lean waist. He loved the way his chest rose and fell with each unnecessary breath, muscles rippling under tanned skin. He reached out with a gloved hand, gently skimming over his firm abs. The contact tore Zack our of his haemophilic trance, violet eyes flashed to the warm bare hand that was slowly making his way up to his chest, his gaze lift, now seeing Squall immediately before him, lips barely inches from his. As the neonate lowered the glass, he was well aware that the red metallic residue was smudged all across his lips. The brunette's mind was a conflict of two fixations at this moment. Whilst the vampire lusted for the bloody on those young lips, it also longed for welcoming depth of the plum gems in front of him. In order to satisfy his needs, he captured the young man's moist lips in his own.

A surprisingly soft and tender kiss was shared; a dark affection echoed throughout their forms.

The sense bewildered Zack a little, the Squall that he has met last night was very hospitable, for reasons he could now see clearly, but still there was some malice behind his voice, cold words and many unexplained answers… but the Squall that was here now, the one whose arms he was held in so tightly, was kind, lacked the malice, lacked the coldness and seemed far more human.

As Squall pulled away, his hand gingerly sliding to cup his cheek and his breath lingering on his face, Zack put the whole personality change on the fact that he was now a vampire and probably no longer noticed this malice and subliminal evil, however a human would most likely think the same of him as he initially did of the azure-eyed beautiful brunette.

He set the now empty glass down on the table, a little harder than he intended. It seemed that his strength was now starting to take root.

"What? That's out of the question!!" A voice cried out in genuine shock. "I refuse!" A red-gloved hand slammed down on his father's desk.

It was hardly the response that the middle-aged, balding brunette had expected. "You," the older man angrily stabbed a finger at the boy. "You are hardly in a position to be spouting what you will and will not do,"

The boy's eyes flared with intense anger, "You, after all that you've done are hardly in a position to order me around!"

His father raised from his chair, his temper now on the brink. The candles on the desk nearly toppled over from the sudden movement.

A hand was raised, ready to strike the defiant boy. "You know nothing of the circumstances,"

"My pardon, father," The boy drawled out, voice heavy with sarcasm.

It wasn't until the door swung open in of the conflict did Squall snap back to reality.

Zack was staring at him with widened violet eyes. "Something the matter?"

The brunette shook his head slowly, "No, just… just a memory,"

"Oh," The ebony haired man nodded understandingly.

The tone of Squall's voice mustered curiosity deep inside the neonate. It called out in a weak voice, wanting to – longing to – hear Squall's tale; to know the answers to all his questions.

Questions that Zack was certain would be joined by more and more, piling up as the days went by. Nonetheless, Zack didn't want to pry.

"Squall?"

The brunette looked up, not bothering to speak.

"Why did you say I can't leave this place?"

"Without consent, at least… Leaving so early can cause some drastic changes, maybe fatal, to you,"

"Like what?" The neonate asked whilst he pulled the pile of his clothes closer to him across the table.

Squall closed the small gap between them one again, taking Zack's shirt from his hands and spreading it across his broad shoulders. "For one thing, you'll need to be taught how to feed without killing," The brunette's warm fingers fastened the small buttons. "Otherwise you'll have a mob of humans after your head,"

"Speaking from past experience?" Zack cracked a little smile. He leant back against the table as fingers delicately brushed against his skin.

"Not my personal experience… he did the killing, all I did was follow… That's all I ever did," His voice grew quieter as he spoke.

"How'd you end up here alone then? Did he die?"

"Is he dead? I do not know. Some days I wonder myself.

After the novelty of our adventure faded away, replaced by fear and disgust, we returned home and here I have stayed ever since."

Zack made another sound of understanding, a sound that was quickly followed by a gasp as Squall gently tugged at the blanket and it fell around his ankles.

Squall smiled to himself. "I must apologise for my behaviour last night, I was… quite desperate, I guess,"

"That's okay," Zack said, his head fell heavy on his shoulders as the brunette gently took him into the warmth of his palms.

"Anyway, apart from the hoards of furious mortals, the thrill of the kill could drive you insane. And once that happens, you'll loose yourself forever, and eventually, you will be hunted down and killed."

"By humans?"

"By Vampires," Squall corrected, "Those who have ventured too far into the darkest depths of the beast's lair are deemed far too dangerous to our own than to be allowed to live," His voice reflected his touch – soft and steady.

Zack was quite surprised about the way he felt. Although the brunette was caressing him with such caring and affection, he had to be honest with himself that he was more aroused by the sweet, metallic liquid that he had just drowned his senses in.

"It's a cruel, cruel thing," Squall tsked, "The fixation with blood will pass and you will once again appreciate the attention," His hand withdrew, receiving no protests from the neophyte. As he walked away he stopped suddenly and turned his head back to his young lover. "The wound, it's fully healed, yes?"

Zack glanced down at his chest. Where there had once been a gaping hole, there was nothing more than a slight tingling feeling when he ran his fingers over his shirt. He opened his mouth to question, but the brunette had beaten him to answer.

"The qualities in blood, not only satisfy the burning thirst with which we have been cursed, but keep us alive. Their blood is our immortality."

* * *

Well, I hope this now flows better into Chapter 3 when I upload that next weekend

Anyway, sorry for any mistakes in here... I know there are some, its just the old "Proof Reading" that my teachers all nagg me about... I suck at it. Seriously. Anyway, they're always so stupid and silly that you can guess what I mean anyway... well... yeah...

I have been listening to Malice Mizer - Illuminati on repeate for the last hour, it seems... and I'm not sick of it yet... although the video scares the shit out of me... it has boobies in... It's kinda like something I expect in Lady Heather's place... only... with more Malice Mizer than Grissom...


	3. A Man Like Seasons

Chapter 3... Where we meet another important character...

Sooo, starting from now, I will be updating my series every saturday... BUT Starting from next weekend, I'm uploading another series... a Kingdom Hearts "Comedy" type... So it shall go like this... Week A - The Eleventh Hour. Week B - "We Live Life For The Irony"

Well... I guess some people ended up liking this story... I've had a few "story alerts" and the likes and I thank you dearly for that ... BUT NO COMMENTS! This makes Chaos saaaad... Comments are lovely tooo, besides, I'm always open to suggestions...

Disclaimer - None of the three characters that are now in this story belong to me... such a crying shame...**

* * *

**

**The Eleventh Hour**

A Man Like Seasons

"Rough night," Zack commented. His eyes were focused on the shadow-cast moonlit ground the other side of the sectioned windowpane. The trees were being violently thrown about in the bitter wind.

A small brown rat ran out of the scrub, silver light glinting off wet fur. It stopped, exhausted and bloody.

Zack watched avidly, his attention peaked when a wild cat squatted a few metres behind the vermin. Its back haunches raised, gearing up for a sudden burst of speed.

In a flash of sand and black, the rat's head was trapped between razor teeth, gripped in savage claws.

Squall raised his head, walking towards the neophyte, running his hand over his shoulders. Then both hands wandered down the young man's body, hugging his waist close.

The wild cat released the rodent for a brief second, batting it with a strong paw when it dashed to escape. Its body fell limp and its cries were silenced.

The predator had snapped its neck.

The front door swung open, cold wind flooding the vacant hallway.

It wasn't until the doors to the main room flung open and another man strutted into the room that Zack and Squall broke apart.

The newcomer stood in the doorway, arms folded behind his back and face awash with pure amusement. He wore a long scarlet coat that wavered by his ankles and under that, plain black jeans, low slung on slim hips. Like Squall, he sported knee high riding boots. Everything about him was impeccably dressed, save his black dress shirt that looked as though it had been slopped on in a hurry as only a few of the buttons were actually done up, revealing smooth pale flesh. It was fresh with no worldly glow; no movement as proof of a heartbeat. His rusty brown hair shone with hints of gold and cherry in the gentle firelight. "Well," he inhaled, "What do we have here?" The words slid off a velvet tongue, hanging ominously in the dead air. The redhead took a stepped towards the pair, Squall immediately jumped at the man.

"What do you want this time?" He hissed.

The man stifled a cold laugh, his hands shifted to his hips and he leant closer to the brunette, "Attempting dominance again are we?" He teased, "You know that makes me laugh,"

His next movements were much to speedy for Zack to even trace, all he saw was Squall glaring at this strange and confident man one second and the next, the brunette was held fast in his arms, tilted back and head slanted slightly to the side.

Squall's eyes fell heavy; his hand snaked up to be lost in soft locks whilst the other ventured into the man's long coat, out of sight from Zack's violet eyes.

"Now that's more of a welcome," The man whispered, gently kissing the brunette's quivering lips.

The ebony haired man slowly stepped forwards as he scanned his mind for any idea what to do, or even who this man was. The redhead ignored the neonate, all his attention was focused on Squall's neck, making the man shiver; his breathing quickened.

"Did you miss me?" He asked.

Squall nodded slowly, "As always, Genesis,"

Zack stopped by the table and frowned, it was easy to tell that this man was a vampire – he was inhumanly beautiful for one fact, the other was that his sense of presence was even greater and forceful than that of Squall's.

The redhead raised hazel eyes that caught with the violet of Zack's. "And who is this?" He asked, releasing Squall from his hold, and approaching the youngest man.

Squall regained his breath, watching over the redhead's movements with eagle-like eyes.

Genesis took Zack's face in both hands and stared into his face. After a few seconds he turned back to the brunette, "I must say you do have a good eye for beauty, my love,"

Zack studied the man's features from a closer perspective. His autumn hair hung into his hazel eyes, brushed slightly to the right side of his face. Suddenly, those cold eyes were focused back on him again. In a matter of seconds, the redhead was gently pressing his lips against Zack's. He resisted, struggling against the elder until the creature that was slowly becoming him gained control and he welcomed the elder's touch. Genesis snaked one hand into Zack's spiked hair, pulling his head back and deepening his kiss.

Squall stood at the table, watching over the scarlet man and his own creation. Genesis broke away from Zack's lips, trailing lightly down his slim jaw line. Hungrily, the redhead continued down his neck, locating the two small scars that he now sported. He unleashed his tongue on the tender flesh, arousing sharp cries from the neonate.

He smirked, feeling his fangs elongating and seconds later he drove them deep into Zack's neck, lapping up the liquid that oozed out of the fresh wounds.

Zack groaned, an unwelcome, yet highly arousing, burning spread from the redhead's mouth into his body and took root deep in his stomach. His fingers tightened into fists, the entire sensation was so strong, so intense his lost feeling in his head, fingers and toes.

When Genesis withdrew from Zack's neck, he casually cleaned his bloody lips on the back of a gloved hand. Zack wavered light-headed and found that he needed to grip tightly to the wooden surface of the grand dining table to keep himself from falling at the redhead's feet.

He turned back to Squall, straightening his long coat, he smiled, "Quite the taste as well,"

Squall acknowledged his words, though they sounded more like condescending comments more than the compliments that he knew they were. As he looked at the scarlet man, he could feel that ancient warmth bubble up inside of him, taking root deep in his stomach.

"How long has it been, Leon?" Genesis asked softly, his hazel eyes gazing into sapphire, like one gazes with admiration into the star-studded sky.

"27years, 8 months, 6 days, 6 hours and 23 minutes; 7 seconds," Squall answered soberly.

"But who's counting?" Genesis chuckled, the sound filling the awkward silence. His hair fell before his eyes, and he raised a hand to push it back in place.

"When will you be leaving?" The brunette asked, taking a step closer to the pair.

Genesis grinned mischievously, clicking the heels of his boots together as he turned to pour himself a drink.

The usual response.

Squall sighed and hung his head.

Zack frowned, regaining a straight, unaided posture. "Just who exactly are you?" The young man asked as Genesis leant over the table besides him, reaching for the glass decanter.

The redhead stopped, frozen in the moment. Slowly he raised his head, turning hazel eyes to the man. "Are you telling me that my dear Leon hasn't mentioned me before?"

Zack shot a glance at Squall before shaking his head.

"Well," he said, finally filling an empty glass that rested besides the decanter. "My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, the only remnant of a family that were born a long, long time ago,"

"A family close-knit with that of mine," Squall added.

Zack's frown deepened, he ripped his attention away from the redhead, "Why Leon?" He asked the brunette.

"A long time ago," Genesis started, the rim of the fluted glass at his lips. "It was my name for him… only I called him that,"

Throughout his words, the redhead sneaked his arm around Zack's shoulders, his warm breath on his ear. "You ask a lot of questions, little neonate. Pray, tell me your name."

Zack shivered, his hair standing on end, the sweet scent of metal on Genesis' breath slowly driving him insane.

"Zack… Zack Fair,"

"Now that's a pretty name," He smiled, running a finger along his jaw. "So, Zack, do you have a room here?"

"Not yet," Squall replied, "He's been with me the entire time,"

Genesis smirked, "Well then, Leon, give this poor child his own room," He slinked away from the pair, "If you wouldn't mind, Zack, I'd appreciate if Leon and I could be alone for a while,"

The ebony haired man was unsure quite why the redhead kept on saying his name, nor why he spoke it in a certain tone, almost like he was teasing the young man, or he found the sound it make on his tongue somewhat amusing.

After Squall had beckoned him out of the room, Zack was led up the grand staircase in the main hallway, and into what Squall had told him was "The West Wing". Zack glanced behind him, what he deduced would be "The Right Wing" was all but barricaded apart from the rest of the house. It would seem that nothing, living or dead, had ventured in their in centuries.

"What's wrong with the Right Wing?" The neonate asked.

Squall stopped abruptly, his head immediately focused on the dark carpet. He sighed, blinking a few times before quietly answering, "Too many painful memories of that place,"

_The door opened silently, surprising the interior of the room was completely drowned in shadows. He had expected at least one candle to be lit._

_They had agreed on tonight, right?_

_He was in the right room, right?_

_The young brunette shook his head, withdrawing slightly from the dark room and taking a lit candle from the hallway._

_"You're not pretending to be asleep, are you?" He smiled slightly. _

_The room was cold, if there had been a moon that night, he would've seem the heavy curtains drifting in the breeze of the open window._

_The came no reply; the brunette's smile grew._

_He lent down, igniting the candles on the bedside, and then turned his attention down to what lay under the covers._

_Silence reigned for a second, then he cried aloud. _

_Remaining hidden in the shadows, a smirk crossed narrow lips, unknown to all._

"Painful memories I'd give everything to forget," Squall whispered.

Zack couldn't help but think that he'd upset the brunette. It made him feel so… uncomfortably sad… especially since another Vampire, possibly an old friend or maybe even that elusive "him" that Squall had spoken of so much, had just arrived after a 25 year unspoken absence.

"My room is next door but one," Squall said, opening a door to a dusty, but still beautiful old room.

The main colour was a dark blue; an ancient four-poster bed rested in the centre, moth-eaten curtains hung from stained wood rails. More dusty curtains covered the main window. He found the coldness or the shadows strangely comforting.

"Where does Genesis sleep?" Zack asked, trying – and failing – to say the name in an equal tone to which the redhead spoke his.

Squall stifled a laugh, "You see the need to ask?"

Zack broke into a smile and sat on the aged bed. "I guess not,"

The brunette shot the man a smile, "Take this as a chance to get some proper rest." Then the door shut and Zack was left alone in a dark room.

"Leon," Genesis tsked as the brunette re-entered the main room. "It's unspeakable to think that I've been here for longer than a few minutes and you have yet to kiss me,"

"I'm afraid that you were too busy with Zack,"

The wicked smirk crossed the redhead's lips. "Not jealous again, are you?"

Squall turned away, his head held high, pride aching.

Genesis sauntered closer to him. "Well, after you've taken a new lover, shouldn't I have every right to be jealous?" He lightly trailed a single finger along the brunette's jaw line.

Blue eyes slowly returned to gaze into hazel. "You haven't been jealous in years," He muttered, "You know I'll always be yours,"

"Can I be sure of that?" He teased.

Squall lowered his eyes for a second then folded his arms around Genesis' neck. His lips were inches away from the redhead's. "You know you can be sure of it, my love."

Genesis raised his right hand only to bury it deep into Squall's chocolate tresses, whilst the other gripped tightly onto his lean hips. "Every moment of everyday, I live them only to taste you,"

The blue-eyed man scoffed slightly, "Don't lie to me Genesis, you don't live,"

His grip tightened on his hips, dragging him so close they were almost as one. "You know what I mean." The redhead inclined his head to the left and closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against that of the slim brunette.

_The first kiss might as well have been his last, for if their parents were ever to find out about the secret affair, both of them would be banished and disinherited. The thought frightened the younger of the two – what outside of the stone walls of the family house did he know?_

_"Don't fret," The elder would purr in his ear in the silvery moonlight as they lay, drenched in sweat, intertwined under hot sheets. "In this world, all we need is each other,"_

_The young brunette relaxed into his lover's arms. "You'll never leave, will you?"_

_"Of course not, Leon," he cooed._

_And in the shadows, a smirk crossed narrow lips, unknown to all._

_Like always, and no matter what, he always got that which he desired._

_

* * *

_

With 2 flashbacks?!

I'm so proud of myself... LOL

Um yeah... Squall/Genesis/Zack... My OT3... Weird, but... nice?

Comment? Because I'm lovely and update this regardless...

Anyway, I've recently noticed that Genesis' eyes are blue, very blue, actually… as one would expect from a SOLDIER, but this is my story… and since neither Genesis or Zack are SOLDIERs in this… they have natural eye-colours, and in Last Order Zack's eyes are violet… and Genesis has red hair so its plain logic to me that he would have green/hazel eyes plus, the fact that I refer to individuals by their eye-colour it would far too confusing if both Squall and Genesis had blue eyes… let alone the fact that Zack has blue eyes too…


	4. Nothing More Than A Slave To Fashion

Well, as the series goes along, I'm getting more alerts on this... I thank every single one of you I thank you alot.

Can't really think of any mindless, pointless and annoying irrelevant note today so I'll just get through the boring-ass disclaimer and you can get started... Apart from - I HAVE A PROOF-READER! - A very "unenthusiastic" Omega, being blackmailed into doing the reading with the promise of Hichi/Ichi Bleach Yaoi...

Disclaimer - Meh, Squall, Zack and Genesis DO NOT BELONG TO ME (yet :) But the new character DOES! Well... He belongs to himself, really... Based off a mate of mine...

**

* * *

**

**The Eleventh Hour**

Nothing More Than A Slave To Fashion

For the first time in a few days, the rain let off, the wind lessened and the clouds permitted the slightest amount of rising sunlight to break through to the sodden earth, the wet grass glistened in the growing chorus of the morning birds and to filter through the high windows of the grand room. Windows that Squall had obviously tried to block with a collection of old papers, rags and books, but time rots such things and had rendered his efforts in vain.

Hazel eyes drifted up to the windows where a few bars of golden light originated. After rolling his eyes and sipping from the glass in his right hand, Genesis turned to the brunette who was sitting quietly at the head of the long dining table, his hands folded in front of him. "I don't see why you show such a distain for the sun,"

"It's not that I hate it…"

"You need to get out more, my dear," Genesis commented and transferred his gaze to the smudged red imprint of his lips on the rim of the glass. "If you get used to the light, you-" the redhead trailed off when the front door opened and shut.

Squall's ears immediately pricked and his hands fell to the table. "Zack?" He questioned, confused.

Genesis scowled, "No,"

The main door to the main room swung open and a lanky young blonde took its place.

"Took you long enough," Genesis muttered, not once looking at the newcomer as his eyes were transfixed on the glass.

The blonde bowed his head, "My apologies, my lord,"

The redhead ignored these words, washing them over his head completely.

Squall noted the awkward silence that reigned over the moment. He checked out the new man. He was deathly thin and sickeningly pale. His features were shrunken and screamed physical exhaustion. His neck was a maze of bites, scars, scratches and bruises. In his bony fingers he held two bags, both seemingly quite heavy.

These were all symptoms that he'd seem before.

"How long have you kept him?"

"Huh?" Genesis' attention was evidently elsewhere. He turned his upper body and leaned his chest across the back of the couch.

"I said, how long have you had him?"

"Oh that," he lazily pointed a finger in the young man's general direction whilst still gazing at Squall. "Not long, but it's already getting a little weary, anaesthetic and _slow_," he emphasized the latter, "I'll be getting a new one soon,"

Squall quietly voiced his disgust, brows knitted in a deep scowl. "Why do you treat mortals so horrifically?"

"They're below us, why waste time treating them kindly when, given the chance, they'd kill us without thought?"

"They're not all like that," The brunette lowered his gaze.

Genesis scoffed, sliding off the couch and sauntering over to the table, "But I'll give you one thing. They are fun to fuck," he said.

Squall's eyes flashed from his hands to Genesis'. His lips danced to silent murmurs. He saw the wide, mischievous grin that played one the other's face.

"Is my little Leon jealous?" The scarlet man lifted a hand to push brown locks out of sapphire gems. Many lifetimes of deep affection lingered in this simplest of all touches.

Squall whispered back, unwilling to admit his feelings, afraid of his weakness in the height of the moment. "It is unlike you to joke about something so low,"

"So low?" The redhead replied, tone equally as calm, "Then why did you do so? You, the soul heir of the Leonhart household and estate?" His hand cupped around the brunettes jaw line, fingers delicately brushing against pale flesh.

Squall closed his eyes, his own hand lay tenderly over Genesis'. "I guess I couldn't bear my own solitude,"

The redhead's intense gaze softened and he smiled slightly, not condescending or mocking like his habit, but warmly. The seated man slid the other's hand down his cheek and gingerly kissed each finger in turn.

Zack stirred uncomfortably, for sometime through his unconscious haze there had been a tingling feeling, like stabbing pins that spread across his face. Drifting back into the dusty room, where he lay flat on the decayed four-poster bed, he opened his eyes, finding a single beam of light shining in his face. Instinctively, he raised a hand to shield his eyes and he swung his legs off the side of the bed, stretching out in a feline manner whilst yawning, before he stood to his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

It was hard to believe that so much had happened over two days, and yet when he delved deeper into those two days, not much had happened at all.

His car had broken down in the middle of nowhere after he took a wrong turn on the way to his ex-girlfriend's house.

He'd walked to a strangers home in the height of a rain storm; a stranger who had welcomed him; intoxicated his mind with alcohol, sweet words and azure eyes, a stranger whom he has shared his skin within a moment's breath of their meeting, and he had paid the price for such immorality with his life.

His hand fell back down to his side when the subject of 'Genesis' crossed his mind. The weird man was more decadent, theatrical and larger-than-life than anything he'd ever seen before. He and his mood seemed quick to change, flowing as free as water, so much so it seemed that he was a stream, very different than that of the land-bound Squall, chained by his pride to the grounds of his estate. Genesis ventured out into the new world, to live his life and travel far, far away from these stone foundations. Although like a stream, once it reaches the end of its course, and the adventurous cycle is finished, it returns home to its source, either on account of recurring misfortunes or boredom of the world and its frivolous superficial obsessions.

Nonetheless, nothing solved the one question of just who the man was!

The neonate began to trek back through the west wing, down the stairs to the main hall; all the while he dragged his feet along the musty carpet, his mind lost in thought.

He could guess that Genesis was the one that Squall referred to as his lover, the one who had taken and broken his heart, on their fatal night of acquaintance – he could guess that by the look in Squall's eyes when he was held in the redhead's arms. But apart from that, what link did Genesis have with the brunette?

"Rhapsodos, a family closely tied to that of the Leonhart." Zack recited in his mind.

Obviously, the two were referring back to when they were mortal.

Obviously – he guessed.

Had the two grown up together, and Genesis did something that had inevitably led up to their deaths?

Or had Genesis stormed into Squall's life, already an aged Vampire and charmed the young brunette into a fatal romance?

He lurched forwards another step, now at the bottom of the staircase and ran a palm down his face. "You're thinkin' too much Fair," he muttered.

Sure enough, he wanted to know about the life and loves of the man that he now seemed to belong to, but the question was: did he really need to know, let alone would the two, several century old Vampires be willing to spill their tale to the neophyte?

Zack was shocked to find another man standing in the doorway to the main room.

Another Vampire?

He shook his head, no. This one seemed mortal, looked mortal and smelled mortal.

_Must be a tag-a-long of Genesis'_. He thought.

As he neared the anaemic blonde, who was facing into the room, it moved aside, bowing its head in total submission. Zack was taken by genuine surprise. Though shock and disgust replaced such an emotion when he saw the plethora of bruises, scars and healing wounds in the, what once could've been a handsome young man's neck.

The sight was too ghastly to linger upon, his hand instinctively cupped around his own neck, around the two new scars that Squall had oh-so-generously given him. He turned away, violet eyes now witnessing Genesis sprawled out on Squall's lap, eyes like an eagle focused on the brunette as he entertained the redhead's naked fingers, making great use of his tongue. Zack watched avidly, stepping forwards as Squall swallowed the length of one finger. Genesis groaned, "Dammit Leon, you always were good at deep-throating,"

* * *

Hmm, a lovely SHORT chapter... I hate myself... Oh well... Yes, enter the nameless man servant... Well, he does have a name. I just haven't included it yet... Anyhooo, I really do love people putting this story on Alert, I really DOOO but, review too? Otherwise I'll have to pull that really annoying card like "5 reviews or no update"... but you know I wont because I'm not like that... But still... Please review?


	5. Mint Cakes and Mysteries

Well, our school's coursework deadline was yesterday, and all I have left to do is my Textiles Folder, so, in theory I should have more time to write... up until I need to start revising seriously for my exams. Which should be soooo much fun... Anyhoo, I've 'attempted' to proof-read this, but I bet there will still be few stupid mistakes, because Omega has been busy; because RandomPhoenix is utterly disgusted by reading anything even HINTING at shounen ai... silly boy, doesn't know what he's missing...

Anyhoo, enjoy.

Disclaimer : Ya' know it by now. No one owns any of these characters apart from Square Enix... but Matthew the man servant is MIIIINE...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Mint Cakes and Mysteries

Today, an ominous tone rang throughout the air. Until the clock chimed the hour, the house rested in silence and then as soon as the bells ceased everything settled back down.

Today, something wasn't quite right in the world. Mice huddled together in their nests, not one daring to scuttle under the floorboards. Not one daring to make a sound.

Today, the sun hid, almost cowering, behind thick grey clouds.

Today, Genesis Rhapsodos was in a foul mood.

Heavy footsteps stormed down the staircase, continuing across the hall and into the main room.

When Squall looked up, there stood Genesis, barely dressed, arms outstretched and his hair tousled fresh from sleep. "Where is it?"

Zack glanced at the man, noticing the bright green glare that he shot around the room.

What was 'it'?

Squall rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet. Where he had been sat, he was besieged with papers, some old, some new; it appeared that the brunette was sorting his own accounts.

He then went on to open a large wooden cabinet that resided next to the fireplace, fishing out a long lacquered box.

A wash of relief over came Genesis' face when he pale eyes rested on the box. He lunged out and snatched the container from the azure-eyed man, who immediately broke into a smile. "You really are quite bizarre, my love,"

"Truffles." The redhead snapped back. He threw the top off the box and dug through a plethora of identical white packets before grabbing the one that appealed to him the most. Tearing the wrapped off he coveted the small white bar of sugar in his cupped palms. He drowned himself in its intense peppermint aroma.

Squall withdrew back to his accounts in defeat.

The whole scene confused the neonate somewhat. He gathered through common sense that Genesis was the victim from a withdrawal from what he identified as Kendal Mint Cake, or what was left of it after the redhead's initial veracious attack on the bar… but truffles? Could he have replied anymore randomly?

The violet-eyed man simply shrugged, adding the mystery to that pile and took a mouthful from his glass.

It was still weird to him, the fact that he was no longer human – more this… creature of darkness with every habitual breath – and no longer having any sense of time.

Sure enough, he could count the seconds that passed like a stop-clock, but never once did it have any effect on him.

Mortality, he could see now is nothing more than an illness – an obsession with counting the seconds from birth until death. Now immortal, the only concept that dictated his life was the burning thirst for blood. He slept when there was nothing to do; when Genesis and Squall sat alone in the main room, drowning in nostalgia from times long since past.

"Don't feel so neglected!" The pretty brunette would smile when Zack confided to him his troubled thoughts as he sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over the neonate's bare chest. "You've only been here for a few days, anyway… but over time," That meaningless word raised its head once again, "Today will be a long, long time in the past,"

The brunette also went on to say about Genesis' clockwork habit of coming and staying for a few days, getting his fill of the sweet taste of his mortal youth in Squall's collection of vintage gore, mint cakes and the brunette's pale flesh. He'd then leave without saying a single good bye to his face – just left a minty tingle on his lips when Squall woke in the morning.

Yet so far, Genesis was showing none of his usual signs, he actually seemed, or so Squall said, to be genuinely enjoying his time and prolonging his stay for as long as it could seem in the time he had been there.

"But inevitably," Squall would sigh, and run his hand through his hair, "Inevitably, he's just going to up and leave,"

It was when these words crossed his lips, that Zack smiled warmly and soothed, "You won't be alone anymore, I promise,"

The smile reflected in Squall and he caressed the violet-eyed man's face gingerly. He'd lean down and gently press his lips against the younger. Soon after the first touch, Zack could feel the addition of two hands on his chest, Squall would move away, transferring his attention solely to the neophyte's neck whilst the redhead made an attack on the boy's mouth.

Minutes later, the two vampires would pull away from bruised flesh and bid Zack goodnight.

Genesis would linger on Zack a few moments after Squall departed, watching as the boy dozed off from the ecstasy of their touch. In his final seconds of consciousness he could taste the redhead's rich breath. "But of course, you could always join us," He'd grin then leave. "Goodnight, little Zack Fair,"

By the time Zack had blinked his mind clear of recollections and looked up at the room, the redhead has consumed his way through several mint cakes. The area around him was a litter of white wrappers. This fact aroused Squall's attention and he glared expectantly at his lover. "Genesis, you know what happens when you eat it all at once,"

The redhead grunted, picking out another bar.

"If you eat it all at once, you won't have any for later,"

His tone was as if he was scolding a child, and like a child, Genesis was being very, very stubborn, glaring with snake-like eyes and pouting at the brunette. Overtime, Genesis reluctantly lowered the unopened bar and set the box upon the table. His eyes darkened back to their natural colour and he inhaled deeply. "I apologise for the mess, my love," He said as he straightened out his sloppily buttoned shirt and levelled out the boxers that were feebly clinging to his lean hips. He clicked his fingers, his manservant, Matthew, immediately appearing seconds later. The man himself was showing signs of recuperation, as it seemed that Genesis didn't gorge himself so much on the young blonde so much when he was at home.

"Clear this up,"

Spending the night alone was one of the young woman's pet hates.

Spending the night alone was one of the woman's greatest fears.

It would be yours too if you lived in as bad an area as Aerith and Cloud did. An area where your babysitter is a convicted paedophile and the neighbour you entrusted with your front door key is a serial rapist/burglar on bail.

Spending the night waiting for a man who never came grated somewhat on the pretty brunette's nerves.

She was halfway through devouring her hand when Cloud made the mistake of walking into his own home. Immediately, she launched her attack on the blonde. "Have you seen Zack? He never got here?! He said his car broke down, then his phone died!"

"Hi to you too," Cloud sighed, hanging his coat in the cupboard as the girl ran around in circles. He turned to her and grabbed tightly to her shoulders. "Right, now s-l-o-w-l-y tell me what's going on,"

Once in the front room, Aerith threw herself down onto the sofa whilst Cloud perched awkwardly on the armrest. "I called him like you said, he said he'd be here as soon as he could."

"Simple enough,"

"When he wasn't here in the normal 30 minutes, I rung him. He said he took a wrong turn at the new junction, and his car had stopped. Then his phone died mid-conversation,"

"And?"

"He never got here,"

"Maybe he made his way back home,"

"I've rung millions of times, left millions of messages. Still, nothing!"

Cloud sighed, raising his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, lost deep in thought. There was no doubt in his mind that Zack was safe – that man could live through anything and still come out with a wide grin and nothing more than ruffled hair. However, he did want to know where Zack was, just to be assured that his best friend was 100 unscathed and 100 un-raped and 100 breathing. Moments later he raised his azure eyes back to Aerith's widened with panic emeralds and slid down onto his feet. "Lost on the new junction you say?"

To which Aerith nodded.

"Righto, get your coat, we're going Zack hunting."

As soon as the pair in their little blue Fiat Panda came up to the junction, they suddenly released just how easily Zack got lost. Their were at least five or six roads that all conjoined to meet at not one, but three roundabouts. Road signs and barriers worsened the situation, pointing in every direction simultaneously and blocking what you thought was the correct turn off.

"That was utter insanity!" Cloud cried, after he had picked one random road to drive down. Pretty soon, the houses that encased the road became less and less frequent as a thicket of woods encroached.

"Are we going the right way?" Aerith asked quietly from the passenger's seat. Her eyes were glued outside the window.

"How would I know?" Cloud exhaled, laying his head back against the chair. "Can't you try ringing him again?"

The girl dug her phone out of her pocket and speed-dialled Zack's number. The only reply that came was the monotone bleeping that the call couldn't connect. "Nothing,"

They continued along the road for quite sometime, passing a large house set away from the road, up an embankment, the black of its silhouette contrasting with that of the white cloud-shrouded sky. "I wonder who lives there?" Cloud muttered.

"Maybe they know here Zack is," Aerith added quietly.

"Perhaps, we'll keep looking along this road before going and knocking on doors,"

Then suddenly, the little car whizzed past the red of Zack's stationary vehicle. Instinctively Aerith screamed for Cloud to immediately stop and go back. He did so, pulling up besides the empty metal shell and stepping outside.

He pulled the thick black plastic of the handle, finding it locked. He breathed a sigh of relief. Aerith, on the other hand was on the edge of her mind, looking – searching – the ground around the car for any signs of foul play. Unfortunately for her, if there were any, the storm last night would have long since washed them away.

"Hey, Aerith," Cloud turned to his girlfriend. "Now we've found his car, lets go call on the neighbours…"

She tried to put on a brave smile, but it just came out anxious and troubled. "Sure,"

* * *

Same ol'. Same ol'. Care to review? Anyone? And Yeah, I know the time-frame is a little lousy and loose towards the end with the whole Cloud/Aerith thing. It's a fanfiction, it doesn't have to make COMPLETE sense, riiiight? Atleast I dont have any damn mary-sues in here... 


	6. An Echo of The Past

I wrote this entire chapter in one night... before I'd even started chapter 5 XD

Such works my mind!!

So yeah, we learn a little more about Squall and Genesis' pasts here... but not as much as we shall in chapter 8... opps spoilers XD Oh yeah, this was only proofread by me... because Omega was busy doing "art" work... or so she'd say... So yeah, expect some stupid mistakes... Maybe one day my brain will decide to work for me...

Disclaimer - Blah blah Square Enix own all these characters, apart from Matthew...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

An Echo of The Past.

"The car was locked…"

"What was that supposed to mean?" Aerith snapped quietly at her blonde companion.

"Well… means he wasn't dragged out by some huge, blood thirsty monster and eaten alive in the woods,"

The girl lunged and swiped Cloud upside the head. "Don't say such things,"

"Sorry," He gulped.

The pair continued driving quietly back up the road, back up to that weird house.

As they expected, the gate was shut, but upon getting out of the car and walking up to wrought iron, they found it was unlocked.

"Does anyone actually live here?" Aerith asked, settling into place slightly behind Cloud as he started to amble up the path to the front door.

"Well, there's nowhere else he could've gone, is there?"

"Maybe he was dragged into the woods by something…" she muttered.

Cloud stifled a laugh, though inside his head he cursed at his friend. It was unfair to be doing this – making them worry so much. "I was kidding… Zack is big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself,"

The quiet girl didn't reply, only took an apprehensive breath as Cloud raised a hand to knock on the grand front door.

Moments later, it swung open, a lanky blonde took it's place. "Came I help you?" He asked.

Cloud and Aerith both stared at his neck in horror. It wasn't until another voice from inside the house called out, that the pair blinked and straightened themselves out.

"A friend of ours came down this way a few days ago, we've found his car but not him… would you know anything about it?" Cloud said as the man which the other voice belonged to approached the front door. As soon as he was a few feet away, the ill-looking blonde stepped aside.

"Missing?" The redhead, who now hung in the doorway, smiled. Oblivious to the mortals before him, the only thing he thought of was how well he and his lovers would be dining tonight. "Why don't you come in," He shuffled to the side, gesturing a hand into the hallway.

Cloud turned briefly to Aerith, who subtly nodded her head, and the two entered the huge house as the redhead stood beside them.

The redhead led the pair into the main room to the left to the hallway.

Inside, a fire burned brightly in the far wall, supplying the only light in the room as the dying sunlight had been blocked from entering the windows. As beautiful as the intense flames were, it was what was in front of the fire that caught the eyes of Cloud and Aerith the most. The redhead smirked as crossed his arms over his chest.

On the rug before the fireplace, there Zack lay on his back, with a slim brunette sitting in his legs and softly kissing down his neck. Aerith frowned, and Cloud couldn't help but break into a smile. His best friend and student roommate was moaning like a whore, and it was so very, very unlike the chirpy 23 year-old. The brunette's hand wandered from Zack's shoulder down to his legs, where it slid between his thighs, mostly likely to venture inside his jeans if the redhead hadn't have spoken up when he did.

"These two here say they're looking for a missing friend, wouldn't happen to know anything, would you, Leon?"

'Leon' snapped his head up, glancing at Genesis and the new pair. In turn, Zack waited for his daze to pass and eyesight to clear before turning. Upon the sight of his two friends, he immediately bolted up right, causing Squall to topple onto the floor behind him. The latter squawked in surprise but straightened himself out, sitting on his own legs and adjusted his shirt.

"Sorry," The ebony haired man flashed a cheeky smile to the brunette before once again looking at Aerith and Cloud. "Hi guys," He laughed sheepishly, "What brings you here?" He continued as he stood to his feet, refastening his shirt and zipping up his jeans.

The smile wiped off Cloud's features and he put on the best scowl he could without pouting like a spoilt teenager. "Why are you playing innocent? You've had us worried!! Aerith nearly had another panic attack!"

Zack opened his mouth to make the best apology he could without spilling the secret of his immortality, but another sound filled the silence. The others all glanced at Squall as he quickly got to his feet and wandered out of the room, both his hands supporting his head.

Zack frowned, his gaze transferred to Genesis who was facing away from the brunette, his posture riddled with guilt. Due to the redhead's lack of response Zack grunted, left Aerith and Cloud and wandered after Squall.

Genesis cleared his throat, "Seems like they've got something to talk over…" He ran a hand through his long copper hair. "You better take a seat," He gestured to the long, oak wood dining table. He sighed as he sat in the chair at the head of the table, it seemed that these were Zack's friends and were therefore off the menu.

_Back to the boring old stuff again tonight_, he lamented. He shrunk into the chair in his disappointment, supporting his head in one palm.

"So…?" Aerith started quietly,

"Genesis," The redhead exhaled, releasing another sigh. His mind wondered as the girl began talking again. It didn't really help that her voice was so incredibly boring either. He hadn't fed from a reasonable fresh source for days, only Matthew, the taste of which was too bland and familiar on his tongue.

"So Genesis, who is the guy Zack was… getting friendly with?"

"That's Squall, he owns this place," The redhead muttered.

"I thought you just called him Leon…" Cloud replied.

"Well if you know so much, why bother asking?" He snapped curtly.

The blonde remained silent, giving Aerith the next opportunity to speak but Genesis got in there first.

"Leon is a nickname, you could say… But on the night that Zack's car broke down Squall took him in, and we've all became rather close in these last few days," A ghost of a mischievous smirk danced across his lips. If he couldn't feed from these mortals, he'd sure as hell play with them a little… or at least until Zack and Squall came back in.

Squall was always one to oppose the redhead's short temper and serious superiority complex when they travelled amongst the living. "Become intimately close," he continued much quieter, yet loud enough for the others to hear.

If Cloud had had something in his mouth, it would've been sprayed across the table. Aerith sat wide-eyed in her chair, staring at the redhead.

"Squall, wait up," Zack cried as the brunette climbed the stairs. "What's the matter?"

He didn't respond, but when he reached the top of the stairs, turned into the darkened East Wing.

Zack hesitated for a while; he remembered the sound of sorrow in Squall's voice when he mentioned the East Wing, and the haunting memories that lurked in the shadows.

Was this a time when he should really leave the brunette on his own?

He shook his head; he promised his lover that he'd never have to suffer a moment of solitude ever again. He rushed after Squall, who had stopped before a door halfway down the corridor. One hand hovered over the handle, the other flat on the door's wooden face. Zack approached slowly and gently wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Squall, tell me what's wrong," he whispered in his ear.

A moment's silence passed between them before Squall, near inaudible and on the edge of tears murmured, "I was the last one to know of her death."

"Who?"

"The only girl I ever loved,"

Squall felt Zack tense around him.

Was that really guilt that Genesis expressed, or could it have been jealousy? Jealously that something that Cloud had said had immediately triggered a reaction in the brunette whilst the only reaction that Genesis' arrival had triggered was aggression?

Jealousy that Squall obviously had feelings for a girl as well as himself?

"Her name was Amis, Amis Cassandra," He whispered, "Sounds like Aerith, doesn't it? She looked a lot like that girl too," His hand dropped from the handle, and he moulded into Zack's frame. "And now it's like, she has come back, and she is taking you from me, because it's my fault she died,"

Zack tilted his head, "I promised you, I'd never leave," he gingerly kissed the crook of Squall's neck. "I loved Aerith once, yes, but now-"

"She's the girl that betrayed you?" The brunette went rigid in his arms

"I wouldn't quite say betrayed…" He trailed off as Squall broke out of his arms, grabbed his hand and set off back towards the stairs. "Um, what are you doing now?"

The girl could do with… maybe locking up in a disused room somewhere… or maybe the old stables out back so that they'd always have something to eat when they got tired of the bottled old stock that Squall seemed to thrive on.

Whilst the boy, the pretty young blonde boy with huge blue eyes and a bottom lip that did nothing but pout, would be spread out over the table tonight, covered his cuts and abrasions as Genesis lay above him, his clothes drenched in the mortal's blood as he drank straight from the boy's hot body. Then his clothes would get too sodden and he'd shrug off his shirt, kick of his trousers to the floor and lather the mortal's life into his cold flesh. His two younger lovers could watch with icy eyes as he gorged himself, then, once the boy was dead, drained and limp, he'd turf the useless corpse to the side. Then he'd sprawl himself out over the pool of scarlet liquid, calling his two lovers, who would then proceed to feed off the mortal from his own skin. Squall could have his upper half because he loved to gaze into those eyes as azure morphed into ice and his pretty pale face smeared with blood. Zack would occupy his lower body, sucking the blood straight from his hardened arousal.

Genesis would bite his lip, Squall instantly drawn to the sweetest poison the Vampire's blood, and drink from him as the neonate would drink his hot, salty seed.

His fingers flexed and he mentally swore at himself for thinking such thoughts whilst two mortals sat staring at him.

He wouldn't dare open his mouth, his fangs fully extended and aching, waiting in anticipation for Genesis to act upon his fantasies. Now, he could only hope that he hadn't lost himself so completely that his eyes hardened into the pale green of his blood-lusting state.

Squall burst into the room, hand holding tightly to Zack's wrist. The latter looked confused and a little exasperated.

The redhead smirked narrowly, not wanting to expose his lusting to the brunette, who, although being under him in position, would still give him a hard time… and not the kind Genesis wanted…

"Oh Zack, you're back," The green eyed girl smiled and stood up. She had grown a little frightened of Genesis' creepy grin and eerie silence, whilst his eyes were fastened onto her boyfriend's throat.

Cloud, on the other hand, stared back like a rabbit does when caught in headlights, unaware of his friend's re-entry until Aerith laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to go back now?"

"He's not going with you," Squall snapped.

Genesis spluttered, covering his mouth with his hand.

Was Squall just rude to a mortal?

A seemingly innocent mortal?

Maybe there was a little shred a hope that he could live out his little daydream, if Squall seemed to dislike this girl. Zack would be easy to overcome, after all, he had one more day left until he fully merged into the darkness, and up until that time, his infatuation with blood bound him tightly. One 'accidental' cut of the blonde's skin, the scent of metal would fill his senses and Zack would probably be the one to bite into the boy first…

"He's staying here with us,"

Zack blinked, scrutinizing his mind to come up with something quickly, otherwise what he was about to say would come out as incomprehensible babble. "Aerith, I want to stay here… There's nothing left for me in that world, while I have a new life here,"

For once in her 23 years, Aerith was on the very brink of her temper. She'd panicked for nearly 2 days straight when Zack failed to turn up, she'd walked into a weird house and spent the longest 10 minutes of her life sitting opposite the creepiest man in the history of the word, only to be told that all of her efforts and sufferings were in vain.

"A new life here of threesomes with strange men and getting pissed whilst said strange men read out lines from four-hundred year old books to you as you suck them off in turn?!" She all but shouted.

"That's six-hundred year old, actually." Genesis corrected, raising a single finger up in the air only to have a glare thrown at him.

Zack stared blindly at the girl as she seethed in anger. He'd never seen her, nor had he ever heard her say such things. Luckily, it seemed that the scary, angry Aerith was remarkably short lived as her eyes softened a seconds later and he lowered her head. However, her retreat became Zack's retort.

"Firstly, These men are not strange. Secondly, we have not had 'a threesome'-"

"_Yet_"

"And thirdly, I don't need **you** anymore," Zack spat.

The brunette girl blinked, Zack's words took a few moments to sink in and take a venomous effect. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was wrong… I won't bother you again,"

She walked past Squall and Zack, head hung in shame and defeat.

As Cloud followed, Genesis groaned, reaching out after the blonde, but failing at the feeble attempt of capture.

"Aerith," Zack called out after the green-eyed girl and grabbed her wrist. "We can still be friends, right?" He cupped her cheek lightly in his hand.

Her eyes wandered up to his, she saw… some change in him… unable to place, but… very different. "We'll always be friends,"

He took her into his arms then pulled Cloud into the embrace as he walked by.

"I bet those two were gay for each other at one stage," Genesis commented quietly at the sight in he hallway from what he could see from where he sat.

Squall turned to him, "You're acting particularly excitable,"

The redhead smiled, showing his lengthened teeth, "That blonde… my god how nice would he taste?"

He rolled his eyes, taking once more glance into the hallway, at just the wrong time, just as Zack's lips gently brushed the girl's cheek.

"Darling, you are jealous, aren't you?" Genesis tsked, now standing behind Squall and his arms around his neck. "I don't see why you need to be, after all, he just told the girl that he wants to be with you,"

"Could he have said otherwise? You're forgetting, he can't leave this place,"

The scarlet man's grip loosened and he wandered away from his lover. "Could you get _anymore_ pessimistic?"

* * *

I've given up on the whole badgering for reviews... I mean I've read some pretty god awful stories on this website, with MARY SUES in, and yet they still have more reviews than me! C'mon I've got over 400 hits for this story and close to NO reviews!

Oh well, I like writing this crap...

I thank you all those who do review, you really make my day!


	7. Three Hearts Beat In Unison

I'm an evil, evil person I know! Spring holiday and it's taken me DAYS to write the little (okay, not so little) Yaoi scene in this...

I hate to disappoint all those who reviewed on the last chapter hoping Genesis would bite Cloud. However, I promise that something muuuuch better than that happens later in the story. Oops, it that a spoiler?

I'll give ya' something just a nice – What you and Genesis have been waiting for!

This chapter is well deserving of the M rating, I hope…

So sorry it's late :'(

**

* * *

**

The Eleventh Hour

**Three Hearts Beat In Unison**

That night, only Squall retired upstairs to rest, leaving Zack alone with Genesis, who wasn't much company as he had found earlier that day what he announced as his 'favourite book in the world'.

"I tried to hide it," Squall groaned quietly when the redhead paraded into the main room, a little white book held affectionately in his hands.

"Genesis?" Zack asked quietly from where he lounged over the couch besides the fire.

"Huh?" The said man wearily raised his green eyes from the pages and yawned.

Zack rolled his eyes, so he hadn't been reading at all – rather sleeping. Why sleeping here and not upstairs comfortably with Squall? Then the haunting thought crossed his mind – why was Genesis obviously trying to cover this fact up? His silly question of Genesis' love for mint cake was suddenly cast out and the neophyte blurted out without further contemplation, "What's happened between you and Squall?"

To Zack, Genesis smiled in bemusement – like one smiles at a child who had just drawn a picture for them. To the question, he frowned. So his overall expression was a dark grimace with gleaming emerald eyes. "What makes you think that?" He replied smoothly.

Zack pondered for a moment before turning to the elder. "You're quiet, he's reclusive and… well you're not touching him."

A smirk graced his lips at the last comment before this died away, replaced be a solemn straight line. "A long time ago I did something I shouldn't have… but I don't regret it. If I hadn't have done it, we wouldn't be here now," he stretched out his sleepy muscles and yawned again.

"What did you do?" Zack asked. Normally he would've stored such a question, but his mind was free running in the moment.

Genesis pushed his fringe out of his face and looked solely at the boy with eyes as dark as malachite. "I'm not sure I should say," he replied simply. "It concerns Leon as much as it concerns me,"

"Oh,"

So in the end, the question was plucked out of the awkward moment and ushered into a bottle.

"Anyway, what I did has come back to haunt him," the redhead continued, "But don't worry, give him until tomorrow. He'll remember why he fell in love with me in the first place." Despite his words of assurance, Genesis still sounded glum and unhopeful. "He's jealous. That's what triggered this,"

"Jealous?" Zack asked. He slid off the couch and perched on the table besides where the redhead sat.

"Jealous of the boy. Mostly jealous of the girl,"

"Cloud and Aerith?"

Genesis nodded and shifted the neonate so his legs were either side of him. "The girl reminds him of-"

"His first love, Amis Cassandra, right?"

Again, Genesis nodded, his gloved hands delicately ran over the soft cotton of the black haired man's jeans. "Yes, my younger sister."

Zack stiffened in surprise, the redhead simply continued, though he did frown from the neophyte's reaction.

"Your sister? What happened to her?"

"Again, you'll have to check by Leon."

Zack rolled his eyes, leaning back on his palms as the other's hands gently caressed his cool flesh through the blue fabric.

"You think far too much, little Zack," He emphasized the sound of the 'k' on his tongue – just like he had when they first met. "Just take things as they come. Don't be distracted by what mortals think is right and wrong."

"What are you getting at?"

"Stop asking!" Genesis laughed coolly, the sound echoed off the glassware on the table and the windows. "From this point on you'll only say one thing…" He didn't give the younger a chance to ask 'what?' as he rested a scarlet finger upon his lips. "It'll come to you," He whispered as he lowered his head between Zack's spread thighs. His nimble fingers made quick work of the man's black leather belt, and hastily removing all barriers between him and the neonate. Zack watched eagerly with lavender eyes as Genesis gingerly took his member into his soft palm.

"Since the constant blood lust wore off, you haven't been touched. Have you?"

Zack shook his head, waiting for the redhead to make his next move. Already, he knew that his main five senses had increased tenfold, and he was soon to discover that his sensitively had increased tenfold on top of that.

Genesis smiled, "It seems right that I should be the first one to embrace you as an immortal,"

"Why?" He winced as Genesis' hand roughly slid along his length – a response to the fact he questioned the man.

"Because Leon had you as a mortal," he replied simply. His tone announced that those would be his final words and seconds later he slipped the head of Zack's steadily stiffening manhood into his mouth.

Zack groaned from the cool of Genesis' mouth, leaning over him, freeing one hand solely to tangle in the redhead's long hair. The touch was much stronger, more vivid and more incapacitating than he could ever had imagined. He let himself fall into instincts, biting back moans of the redhead's name, not wanting to give him the pleasure of hearing him scream so soon.

Smirking with his mouthful of the youngster, Genesis roughly shoved him back against the table and settled back between his legs. His pace was teasingly slow on purpose; he waited until Zack buckled his hips and rammed himself down the elder's throat. The latter smirked again and let the boy continue fucking his mouth at a relentless speed.

Rolling over in bed, Squall threw the covers over his head. He wasn't hurt or upset by the fact that he was upstairs lamenting over his lonely existence whilst it sounded like his life-long partner was pleasuring his little lover, he was just annoyed at himself that he couldn't just get over what had happened in his life and go downstairs and join them. But no, Squall Leonhart had to have emotions so strong that even a tiny thing, like an ex-girlfriend coming to check that everything was fine, set him of down a nightlong path of anguish. He cursed at himself aloud; it was a stupid trait that had passed with him when he died.

If that were the case, then surely it would all be Genesis' fault.

It was Genesis' fault that he didn't lead a normal life with a wife and countless children.

It was Genesis' fault that he never had to grow old and die.

It was Genesis' fault that he had been able to explore the world and see and experience all the things he would have never gotten to see.

It was Genesis' fault that he had met Zack.

Sometimes, Squall actually managed to convince himself that Genesis was worth the pain that he caused.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, his left hand reaching up to stroke the pillow cover where a few strands of Genesis' auburn hair streaked the soft green linens. He took in the man's strong chocolaty scent and listened in on Zack's moans of his lover's name, remembering a time when he was finally able to scream the redhead's name out without a fear of sanction. He rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes, subconsciously his hand ran along his naked skin, roughly cupping around his soft member. Picturing Zack in Genesis' mouth in his mind, he slowly started to make jerking movements with his wrist. He bit his bottom lip, accidentally drawing blood from the rose skin, blood that he hungrily devoured. He quickened his pace, his mental image getting more and more vivid as Zack's cries reached a climax.

Just before Zack released, Genesis pulled away, a wide almost evil smile graced his face. He grabbed Zack's hands and pulled him up, briefly kissing him on the lips. In a whirlwind, the pair were standing at the foot of the bed where Squall lay; head buried deep in the pillows, and back arched showing the extent of his caresses. Genesis tsked before grabbing the bed sheets in gloved fingers and with one tug, pulled it completely across the room. "All you need do is ask, Leon," He whispered as he settled in between the younger's legs, taking a hold of the brunette's hands, aiding their rhythm. He turned his back and beckoned for Zack to join them. Awkwardly, he perched on the corner of the bed besides them, watching with eager eyes as Genesis bent over Squall and pecked him on the lips. There was still a little blood smeared on them and the redhead keenly sucked the skin clean. When he raised his head again, his eyes were pale, almost glowing in the sullen light of the emerald bedroom. He shuffled away from the brunette and started to unbutton his shirt before Zack grasped his hands and shooed them away.

"Let me," He said simply as his fingers teased away at the black cotton. Genesis lay back against Squall's chest, his hair rippling gently across the other's cool flesh. He turned his head to glance at Squall, who wore a wide smirk. "You've been wanting this, haven't you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind," Genesis said failing to sound innocent

Squall hummed and raised a hand to draw little patterns on the redhead's neck, bringing purrs of satisfaction from his mouth.

Zack smiled from the flat stomach below him then continued working away at the elder's trousers. Judging from the sight before him, Zack quickly came to the opinion that Genesis had seen this event happening at the start of the day because he had conveniently forgotten to put any underwear on that morning. He was just about to curl his long fingers around the soft flesh when the redhead flicked them away. He sat up straight and gently kissed the tip of the neonate's nose as an un-worded thanks then pulled him down onto Squall.

Not a word passed between the trio, but Zack soon found his back against the mattress and Squall settling between his legs. It reminded him of the first night they met; only now there were two lime eyes watching intently over his lover's slim bodies. The brunette planted moist kisses along the neophyte's neck as his fingers made short work of Zack's shirt. Genesis lent forwards briefly to pull the useless fabric away then sat back down against the footboard, bringing himself to an erection. He watched as Squall positioned himself at the boy's entrance, waiting for the pleasured hiss as they joined without lubrication.

It was a horrible habit Genesis had passed onto his lover, for he never had liked the feel of the stuff, but most of all he loved the pain he saw in the blue eyes below him. The brunette gingerly placed another kiss upon the younger's lips before sliding inside. Zack raised his hands to grasp the wooden bars of the headboard; his back arched into Squall's hard chest, the feel of him inside was painfully strong.

The redhead smirked, carefully eyeing all the muscles in Squall's back as they rippled beneath his pale flesh. Reaching forward once more he gripped the brunette's hips and pulled him back and out of the neonate. He kissed the base of the brunette's neck, his fingers tightened and he pushed his lover back into Zack, listening to the boy's moans until he found his soft spot.

Squall relaxed, letting the redhead control his movements. He took the opportunity to focus more on Zack's quivering lips, letting their tongues dance to the rapid beat their hearts provided. Picking the brunette up once more, Genesis pushed him inside Zack's tightness, intentionally brushing against the neonate's prostate. The ebony haired man groaned into Squall's mouth, his fangs elongated from the pleasure. With a smirk, the brunette ran his tongue along the sharp tip, giving the boy a nostalgic taste of his creation.

Genesis smiled at the scent of blood that filled the air and hunched over his lover's back, positioning his own erection a few centimetres inside the brunette. With another kiss of Squall's neck he took place inside, outwardly moaning from the feeling. His smile grew darker as he felt moisture around his member; it had been more than 25 years since Squall had played the subservient one in a sexual encounter, and thus his body had gotten used to no intrusions.

The smell of Squall's blood so heavy in the room drove the redhead insane. He brushed the brunette's long hair out of his way and planted a series of hot kisses along the main vein in his neck. The azure-eyed man moaned from the touch; he raised one hand to tangle in Genesis's hair and he braced himself for the bite he knew was to come. Biting back his own desires, Genesis snaked one hand between his two lover's bodies and took Zack's neglected manhood into his hand. The latter broke out of Squall's intense, fruity kiss and groaned the redhead's name, letting a stream of scarlet liquid flow from the corner of his mouth. The brunette lowered his head and licked his cheek clean. He decided to leave the neophyte's lips alone, and fixed all of his attention into his thrusts, aided by the fact that Genesis' own movements pushed him further into Zack.

When he was sure Squall was distracted from his touch, Genesis opened his mouth and at first gently brushed the needle-like heads of his fangs across his skin, arousing little groans before he viciously drove them into his neck. The savoured the scream of his name that echoed off the ancient walls. He felt Zack's member twitching in his hand; the boy's moans became louder and more frequent and he writhed underneath the brunette. The older two smirked and watched his climax unfold before them. Finally he came over Squall's stomach, who, after hearing the boy's final cries, quickly followed him into bliss. Genesis licked his lover's wounds clean, letting them heal before quickly kissing the tender flesh. He pulled out of the brunette despite his lack of release and lay beside the panting pair.

"I've waited 27 years to do that," He smiled, "It was worth the wait,"

--

The morning he was first woken; the morning after Squall ever so kindly blessed him with immortality after taking his life for a personal benefit, Zack had decided in his mind, that he'd let questions pile and pile up until he couldn't take anymore, and only then would he approach the two aged vampires about his torment.

What he didn't know that morning, was how little time it would take for that time to come.

It had been barely over a week since his death, 5 days since Genesis' arrival and 3 since Aerith and Cloud popped round, and Zack was now sat opposite his two elders, staring blindly at Squall, who stared curiously back at him.

Genesis was lost in his own thoughts, contemplating and muttering to himself as he read some century-wizened manuscript. Zack could hear and understand every one of the redhead's utterances, though none of them registered, as a voice in the back of his mind cried – screamed in pure anguish – for him to lean against the table and casually sigh "Hey… Genesis, Squall, tell me of your childhood – how did you meet? How did you fall in love? How did you become vampires? What have you been doing for the past 600 years? Ever go skinny dipping in the Thames?"

The latter failed to bring a smile to his lips as he had actually seriously thought of it before. He'd once seen it online as one thing that someone wanted to before they died… though they failed to mention that it was most likely that swimming in the Thames actually caused their death. He would ask because although Squall was the dictionary definition of decorum, Genesis seemed to be more reckless and wilder; he could imagine the redhead being a lot of fun to be around in the mortal world.

As if he knew he was being thought of, Genesis raised his green eyes from the dusky pages of his book, glancing at Zack, then Squall then back again. His brows knitted in the middle, he noted the silence that reigned, a silence that screamed for speech. Seconds later, he rolled his eyes and returned to the book.

"Ask them" The voice sung.

Repetitively sung, over and over and over and over again. He clasped his hands together on his lap, until his knuckles turned white and began to ache. He then twisted his fingers around each other, every now and then his bones cracked – a sound that was lapped up by the stillness.

_Who exactly is Genesis?_

_Why does he leave?_

_What does he do when he's not here?_

_How did they meet?_

_What was it like when they were kids?_

_How did they die?_

_Where they always in love?_

_How long have they been here?_

_What happened to the "Amis Cassandra" girl that Squall spoke of once?_

_If she was Genesis' sister, how could Squall then love him after her passing?_

More and more crossed his mind until he suddenly collapsed in on himself, his forehead slamming hard against the wood of the table – a last resort to silence that voice before he went insane.

"Zack?" Squall muttered, completely confused by the boy's recent odd behaviour.

After inhaling, he sat up again, shot a smile at the concerned brunette and set his hands above the table. "Hey… Genesis, Squall… Can I ask you a question?"

It seemed that either the voice had possessed him or he had much less self-control than he believed.

Once again, the redhead tore his eyes back up to the neonate; Squall dropped his hands to the table and leaned closer. "Of course you can," he smiled.

Zack all but sighed with relief, at least the first hurdle was cleared. He opened his mouth but none of the trio expected that which flood past his lips.

Zack mentally read every single question he'd meticulously catalogued, and he only shut up once he was sure that was everything was voiced a few minutes later.

Squall stared with wide azure eyes, his hand has subconsciously found its way back up to his mouth, where it pushed his top jaw back into place. "You know, you said 'can I ask you a question?'"

The black haired man grinned sheepishly.

Sliding back his chair, Genesis sprawled out comfortably on the stained wood; an expression of pure bemusement graced his pale face. "Actually Leon, I think it's better he's gotten all of those questions out of his system all at once… it makes them easier to answer."

Zack turned his head to glance at the redhead expectantly. "You're going to answer them all?" He said.

"Why not?" He breathed down Zack's neck, suddenly appearing at his side. "They've been knocking around in there for some time, correct?" He lightly jabbed his index finger through layers of ebony tresses. "Besides, we don't even have to tell you. That's the beauty of it." Squall spoke up. He leant over the flat surface towards the pair. He quickly looked at Genesis, who smiled and raised his wrist to his mouth. The brunette mirrored this action, creating one more question to bubble up in Zack's mind – _what were they up to now?_

"Mortal blood tells quite the story, don't you believe?" Genesis murmured. "Someone's health, someone's age… so on and so forth… but for a vampire, the story in is played on all of the senses, not just taste…" He trailed off as he dragged his smooth skin along the very tip of one of his elongated fangs. He moaned as he did so, Squall responding seconds later with a flutter of his eyelashes.

The redhead was the first to offer his bleeding wrist to Zack, who without thinking, took the inch long cut into his mouth and gently sucked until Genesis reclaimed his hand. "Don't swallow it," He ordered huskily. Squall was next, his fruity tang more familiar on his tongue than the richer, darker… almost chocolaty taste of the redhead. After the brunette pulled away, Genesis signalled for the neophyte to swallow both of them at the same time.

"So that the memories play in unison… You'll feel both our emotions," Squall explained as Zack's eyes fell heavy, his mind clouded over as he lay back into the hard wood of the chair.

"How long is he going to be out for?"

Genesis shrugged, sliding back Zack's chair and picking up his unconscious body. "I gave him up until our return,"

Squall nodded, "I left out your departure, that's not something I'd want to share,"

"The first or second?"

"Second,"

"Is that all?"

"He needs to know what you're really capable of,"

"Capable of breaking your heart?" Genesis commented with a dark smirk, settling Zack down on the red couch before turning back to his lover.

"Twice," Squall muttered, turning his head away as the redhead reached out to touch his pale face.

"Only twice?" He replied, taking a fast step towards the other, roughly grabbing him around the waist and tilting down. "Only twice?" He repeated.

"Capable of killing," Squall replied, pretending to be unaffected; ignoring the redhead's pressing.

"Capable of getting what I want," He lowered his lips and delicately kissed along the brunette's neck. "How did it feel, to be broken?"

Squall didn't answer, his eyes stared blindly at the fire before him, picking out every colour and tracing each tongue of flame. He tried to block out the feeling of Genesis on his neck. His breath ran along his cool skin; he knew exactly what the redhead was looking for. His hands balled into fists, taking large handfuls of his lover's shirt as he drove his fangs deep inside Squall's neck, reopening the century old scars of his affliction. Withdrawing slightly, Genesis hungrily devoured the brunette's blood, listening intently to each gentle mewl that the other released from his parted lips.

When he had had his fill, he licked the wound clean, watching it with pale eyes as it healed, then picked the brunette up to hold close in his arms.

If Genesis Rhapsodos were like any other, he would have been moved to tears by the things he had just seen. Instead he was riddled with guilt – a guilt he knew he'd never be able to wash away. He couldn't understand – after all he had done, why did Squall still love him? "I'm sorry," he softly whispered into mocha locks.

Squall choked back his own tears; he'd never heard Genesis be so sincere and gentle since… a long, long time ago. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and wrapped his arms weakly around the redhead's neck.

"I'll always love you," He whispered.

* * *

Hmmm, sex and an angsty/fluffy ending, lovely, eh?

Anyhooo many thanks for those LOOOOVELY peoples who reviewed the last chapter :) Made Chaos incredibly happy... And again, sorry for the lateness...


	8. Act 2 Scene 1

Hmm, only a day late XD So righto, this is the start of the Intermission, which is where we learn all about little Squall and Genesis' mortal lives...

_"For those who don't get this immediately, or even don't know what it is in the first place – this part of the story is the memories or past story of Genesis and Squall, and they were mortals in the 15th century, around about the time of the War of the Roses. And if you don't know what that is, basically the WOTR were between two main houses of England - Lancaster and York – both of which had a claim to the English throne. If you need any further information Wikipedia it, or message me if you like ._

_/spoiler/ Henry VII won the throne in the end XD Whoop Lancaster!"_

Disclaimer - Yatta Yatta Square Enix own all, everybody knows...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Intermission – Act 2 Scene 1

"There's been a terrible accident,"

Those were the words uttered that changed the young Genesis for good. They settled him on a path from which they was no escape; a path that he had no power to change.

In a whirlwind of more bombshells and one night of restless sleep spent staring out at the full moon, his slim teenage body was left standing outside of the door of what would be his new home.

It had been the sudden riding accident that claimed his beloved mother's life that initiated this quick change. After being informed of this saddening happening, the father that he had known for all of his 17 years outwardly acknowledged him as a bastard child. He was nothing more than the outcome of an adulterous wife and a knight of the Lancaster army. As such a child, he 'father' was unwilling – he flatly refused – to keep the boy and pay for his extravagant lifestyle.

_"It's about time your father took responsibility for his actions."_

So, that left Genesis back outside the large house of a grand estate. He half doubted the fact that his real father had actually been informed of his 'father's' plan. Sure enough though, the battle-wizened William Rhapsodos knew of his illegitimate son's existence and indeed his arrival. But what William didn't want his son to know is that his own estate, mostly his large house, had been built on weak foundations and marshy ground; over time - with the help of a recent vigorous storm – his lands had been rendered in hospitable. He and his daughter had been forced to move in with his old friend and fellow Lancastrian, Edward Leonhart.

Genesis reached forward and knocked hard on the oak wood door. There stood on the doorstep, surrounded in bags that held his entire life.

The door swung open; a housemaid guided him wordlessly into the house. It was larger than his last residence and of a much grander style. It seemed that being a high-ranking subordinate to the main family earned a high income. The large doors to his left flung open and two middle-aged men entered the open hallway. One was tall and yet slightly fat with a receding rusty brown hairline. He had narrow blue eyes and a strong, sharp nose. From his mother's description, he could easily identify that this was his true father – the one who had willingly accepted this bastard as his heir. Not that he has much choice in the matter in all truth. His only legitimate son had died along with his wife a few years after Genesis' birth. Immediately after she'd found out that the bastard actually existed.

To his surprise, the other man, tall and slim with black hair and blue eyes, was the first to talk. "Welcome, master Rhapsodos," he smiled, extending his hand out to the young redhead.

"You're Edward Leonhart?" he asked confidently and shook the man's warm hand.

Edward nodded and pushed the teenager to the silent man beside him.

"You're a lot like your mother," were his first words before formally introducing himself.

"Now, where is my son?" Edward muttered under his breath and trotted to the foot of the stairs..

"Do you really need ask?" William chuckled.

Lifting his hands to cup around his mouth, Genesis watched as the man cried out, the sound echoed off the walls, distorting the sound beyond his understanding.

Moments later, two youngsters stood at the top of the staircase.

"Oh, would you look at that… I was right," William said and pulled his son to meet the pair.

Unenthusiastically, Genesis raised his eyes from the ground as he heard new footsteps upon the hall floor. His dark green instantly caught on the warm, open azure of the taller of the two. Scanning over this face, he noted the pale skin, a little blushed at the cheeks and long, soft satin hair flung back in spikes and disarray. He mentally commented on the beauty of this being, and as he skimmed down – the fact that the beauty was that of a young man. His gaze then wandered briefly to the girl beside him. She had long, mousy brown hair and also had green eyes.

She was pretty, but not as pretty as the man. Inevitably, his gaze returned to the boy. The sight of his flushed face and moist lips – the same as the girl – caused some weird feeling – like resentment or even jealousy – bubble up inside him.

The man smiled warmly and held out his hand. "Good morning, I'm Squall,"

_Such a pretty name. Rain, like your eyes_…. He thought.

He accepted the hand, introduced himself casually and quickly found himself inhaling the sweet, fresh fruity scent Squall left on his leather gloves.

"And this is your younger sister, Amis Cassandra," William pointed to the quiet brunette girl.

Genesis tried to break a smile, but aroused nothing more than a grimace and he took his sisters hand to his lips. "A pity I have never seen such beauty all my life until this day," he drawled out slowly – totally intending every word for the man next to his sister.

--

Genesis had counted the minutes of every day since then. He was currently up to 89280, and ongoing. Every one of those minutes he spent in this house, he knew he was loosing his sanity. His initial admiration for the boy had grown and twisted into some obsession, riddled by lust and jealousy. Some days, the redhead didn't understand quite why he felt so strongly for a man who saw himself only as the new heir's friend. And what a friend he had become. Unsuspecting, Squall, when he wasn't with Amis, spent a lot of time with Genesis discussing the currently internal war of England and hunting on the estate.

It was on one of these trips that Genesis was hit with an idea.

It was dark, sodden in malice and dripping with sin.

If he failed, he would be killed.

He smirked at the challenge.

He'd make it work.

All of it.

* * *

No useless A/N today I dont think...


	9. The Things We Do For Love

Well, I just proof read through this, but my computer had a fit before I got to click "save changes", so I'll skim through it again but no promises... I hate this damn hunk of junk...

Anyway, school starts again on Tuesday and I only have a few more weeks before my exams start. I'll keep on writing if I get time...

Disclaimer - Square Enix own Squall and Genesis.

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Intermission – The Things We Do For Love

Though in the fields the sun was bright and plentiful, in the depth of the woods, it was sparse and gloomy.

Amis had gone out for a ride and al though the horse had wandered off into the woods, she let the white beast have a little adventure for once. A couple of minutes into the journey through the brown wilderness, the pair came across Genesis as he sat on a fallen tree, one leg crossed over the other, his hands perched on his bent knee. He raised his eyes to the girl, the wind brushed his bronze hair out of his solid emerald eyes and he smiled. It was as if he'd been waiting for her.

"Genesis, what do you want?" She asked calmly.

The man stood, and paced as he replied "You know what I want… and you keep it from me…."

She tilted her head in confusion.

The man glared at her, "The one whose ring is upon your finger,"

She clutched her hand, where indeed Squall had placed an engagement ring on her finger only a few weeks beforehand. "He doesn't want you," she replied sternly.

Genesis smirked menacingly and stepped closer to the horse that Amis was on. "Give me time, I can make it so,"

"You won't get the time,"

"Oh yes… because of you… but I can do something about that."

"What?" She asked smugly.

"I can get rid of you," The redhead muttered and stroked along the beast's long snout.

Amis' expression hastily faded away and she reared the horse up to make a quick escape. "I'll tell father! You'll lose everything you ever had,"

"Not it you lose it first," Genesis snapped and grabbed the tail of his sister's long green cloak. The girl fell back and onto the marshy ground at the man's feet. "Oh sister, it seems you've fallen… what a shame you've ruined a pretty dress," He smiled condescendingly.

"Genesis, what are you doing?" she panicked, once again attempting to get away, but Genesis lay a foot across her stomach. "Goodbye Amis Cassandra. I'll make sure that he'll never be hurt by anyone ever again,"

--

A few days later, after Amis had gone missing and only her horse had been found wandering through the forest, an estate worker had stumbled upon her frozen body in the undergrowth a mile from the house. Edward called everyone downstairs to the main room.

Squall had been on edge since his lover's disappearance and Genesis had taken full advantage of his traumatized state. He had spent much more time with his brunette 'friend' and once held him tightly in his arms to calm his nerves.

"There's been a terrible accident,"

Those were the words uttered that changed the young Squall for good. Setting him on a path that he had no power to change. He was now nothing more than a pawn of fate; a prize of Genesis'.

The redhead was sat directly opposite Squall, whose eyes were watery and focused hard on his hands under the table. He already knew the truth – he'd known it all along despite Genesis' honey-sweet comforting lies. He felt the other's emerald gaze upon him as he thought of him.

"Amis has been found..." Edward hesitated, glancing at William before continuing, "It appears she fell from her horse…" His gaze turned sorrowfully to his young son, "And found dead,"

The redhead disguised his smirk with a gasp of shock. It certainly was nice of Edward to keep the true story to himself. True, she had fell from her horse initially, with the help of Genesis, but after that, he had taken her life a lot more horrifically. He glanced at Squall once more, who was trying his hardest to not cry before his father. A pang of guilt ricocheted through him.

He was a human.

How could a human be so cruel, so heartless… so cold?

Could he have really lost his mind so easily for the young brunette?

After a prayer for the girl's soul, one by one everyone filed out of the room. Only Squall remained at the table, his head held in his hands. He was still trying to hold back sobs – and failing - Genesis knew as he hesitated just outside the door. He heard soft calls of his name from inside. He knew what Squall was thinking – after all he had meticulously planned it this way.

Firstly, he'd play the friend, then the comfort that Squall would begin to depend upon through his sorrow. Then came Genesis' favourite part – the part where the game truly began – seduction.

Squall felt two warm arms around his neck and Genesis' lips at his ear. "It's alright, Squall," He whispered tenderly, "She's gone to a better place…"

_Or not, the bitch cheated me out. Committed suicide_, he hissed mentally.

"She wouldn't want you to cry now, would she?"

Squall slowly shook his head and emerged from his hands.

"Honestly," Genesis chuckled and took up seat next to him. "I wonder where all these tears come from," he lifted his hand to wipe away another clear stream.

Azure eyes followed that hand all the way back to the redhead's lap. He snapped them back to emerald suddenly. "You're never going to leave me, are you, Genesis?"

"Never," he replied and pulled the younger affectionately into his chest.

--

Considering his emotional openness, Squall got over his loss remarkably quick. His father put it down to distraction – Genesis was almost always at the brunette's side, whether or not the boy knew it at times. The middle-aged man had thanked the redhead for his compassion. Genesis smirked inwardly. Yes, he got a thanks for charming his son into the darkness of immoral homosexuality.

Nevertheless, thought Squall was moving on he himself was unsure of _what_ he was moving onto. He had been having recurring dreams for some time now. Dreams in the dead of night, where his redhead confident bent over his bedside with his lips pressing lightly against his lips. He often woke up after such dreams in embarrassing situations. Though in the following weeks he began to dream more vividly, in which his friend took him a little bit further. He had quickly grown accustomed to those dreams – being inside the pretty redhead's mouth was a feeling he found quite pleasant. It was nothing he hadn't done before with Amis, but his imaginary Genesis made far better use of his tongue because unlike a girl, he knew exactly what the brunette needed and didn't have to be told.

Squall had grown to crave the sense of danger that came with such a sinful relationship.

He was continuingly plagued by such thoughts for many weeks and things began to get awkward even when Genesis wasn't laughing, smiling or talking him.

--

One day, when alone in the woods, Squall dismounted his horse and settled on the mossy body of a fallen tree. He watched as Genesis followed these movements and sat besides him.

"Genesis,"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something? But promise me that whatever the outcome, we'll still be together…"

"Of course," The redhead smiled and slid closer to the 16 year old so their legs were briefly in contact.

Squall blushed from the touch and swallowing the lump in his throat he continued. "For quite sometime… I've been having these dreams. Dreams in which you kiss me," he paid close attention to Genesis' face but found no repulsion. "I don't know how I should feel about it…"

"Be honest with yourself," he redhead replied simply. "Could you do that for me?"

"It's harder than I thought,"

"I can help you," Genesis smiled, he loved the sudden shock that filled the teenager's cerulean eyes. "How do you feel when I do this?" He raised a gloved hand to cup warmly of Squall's rosy cheek.

Eyes widened but there came no other response.

The elder smirked inwardly; his hand slid across to the brunette's hair where he pulled out the tie, releasing layer upon layer of chocolate spikes. "You don't feel anything? How about if I do this?" He leaned forward and gently dragged his warm lips across Squall's quivering jaw. The contact was minimal, if only last a few seconds, but it was enough to cause a rapid increase in the boy's heartbeat.

"Still nothing?" Genesis asked, ignoring the teenager's scarlet blush and glazed eyes. "That's a shame," He stood to leave only to have Squall pull him back down. He smirked to himself – all his efforts and sneaking into the boy's room late at night were finally being paid off.

"Will you kiss me?" The boy blurted out "Like in my dream, Genesis?"

He pressed one hand against the brunette's hot cheek and slowly laid him back against the mossy bark. His mocha hair pooled around his flushed face; his lips moist and open to keep his breath steady, though his heart was racing. All the while his cerulean eyes remained solidly on the deep green of Genesis'. They closed only for a spilt second as the redhead lay comfortable over him; the warmth from his echoed through his body, so inviting… so natural.

"Feel anything yet?"

Squall blinked, struggling to keep the face above him in focus as the redhead lowered to him. With one final smirk – he knew he had won now – Genesis pressed his lips on the warmth of the younger. He swallowed the boy's hitched breath and buried his scarlet-gloved hands in chocolate spikes. Squall leaned up to Genesis and grabbed handfuls of his bronze tresses. He opened his mouth to the other's needy tongue. It slipped inside, venturing into every corner and lapping up the fruity taste it found. Genesis smiled as Squall groaned. His body instinctively warmed to the redhead's touch as he pressed harder into him.

Genesis felt the blood rushing throughout the brunette, turning his cheeks a darker cherry-red; his lips heated and his emotions began to take from against the older teen.

Suddenly, Genesis was overcame by some burning that spread rapidly through his system. He winced from the strength, having to break away from the submissive brunette to catch his breath.

Squall raised himself back upright. All the while he stared at the redhead. "Genesis, are you alright?" He reached out to touch the man, but he flinched away fearing any contact would bring back that blazing pain.

"I'm fine," He replied bluntly and stood. He could sense those azure eyes wide and watery with confusion and hurt. He groaned to himself and turned back. He had come too far and grown addicted to his taste to turn back now. "My dear Leonhart, you do something to me… something I don't understand fully,"

"It makes two of us," He smiled warmly. "We can venture into this together,"

"I don't want to hurt you, Little Leon-"

"You promised you wouldn't leave me, that's the only thing that could ever hurt me now,"

"Little Leon…" The redhead stopped mid-sentence and sighed. He reached forward and took the 16 year old deep into his arms. "From this moment onwards, you'll always be my little Leon,"

"Forever," Squall whispered into Genesis' rich scented skin.

Yay for my pathetic excuse of fluff...


	10. Tonight, Tonight

Another lemon warning is in place here, but you're used to it now, right?

Can't think of anything randomly boring to say... so... I won't keep Zack away from you for much longer, promise.

Disclaimer - Blah, Square Enix, Genesis, Squall, Blah.

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Tonight, Tonight

Nearly four months after their first shared kiss in the wilderness of the Leonhart estate, Genesis was starting to loose himself to his lusts. When they kissed he had to break away too early because one thought dominated his mind. He couldn't look at Squall when they ate because watching him suck his fingers clean became a little too awkward and let alone every time he saw the boy he just wanted to grab him, force him against the wall and kiss him relentlessly, regardless of what people would say.

Genesis feared his own carelessness more than anything else. Nonetheless, he still loved the adrenaline that coursed through him when they touched and he wouldn't give that feeling up for anything in the world.

It was all very well that he snuck into Squall's room late at night so he touch and caress the boy whilst he slept on the pretence that it was all a dream, but the redhead wanted the boy to know it was real; he wanted to touch the boy and get a response – a true response – from eyes that saw him and knew he was there, and knew he always would be. He wanted the boy to scream his name, again and again until they met in paradise.

He was surprised that he had abstained from the brunette physically for so long, but that wicked burning that flowed through him was to blame for that.

It confused him – just what was it exactly?

--

"Genesis?" Squall asked from where he sat besides the window. The silver moonlight glittered in his eyes. The said man rose and strutted over to the younger. "I never told you, because I didn't know what you'd think of me, but the desire has become so strong in my mind – not only just in the dreams where it originated – and I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Genesis snapped gently, silencing the babble.

"I've been thinking of you in a…sexual nature,"

Hiding a smile in the brunette's soft hair, Genesis couldn't believe his luck. He placed two hands on the teen's shoulders and said he reciprocated such feelings.

"Is there any way to cure it?"

"Only one… If you're ready," Genesis' hands teasingly slowly snaked down to his chest, pushing him forcefully into his hard body.

"Show me," He replied as a whisper from a dry throat. His own hands found way to Genesis' cinnamon locks and pulled his head down to kiss along his neck. They spent moments in this awkward embrace before the elder slipped cold palms inside the boy's trousers and around his soft manhood. Squall sighed, the touch was a relief, and leaned further back into Genesis' frame. He felt something hard growing against his back and shock was quickly overcame with lust.

The redhead picked the boy up and softly laid him back onto the bed. It wasn't his style – or at least his instinct, but he didn't want to scare the young teenager or make him uncomfortable. It was an odd thought in Genesis' mind, Squall wasn't a virgin – far from it but Genesis (not counting his times with the unconscious Squall) was. He smirked and pulled his shirt off his lean torso then settled over Squall. He gently kissed his lips before whispering, "You trust me completely, don't you?"

"With all my heart," he replied; voice strong and eyes unflinching.

Another soft kiss was his response. Genesis pulled away and nimble fingers worked away at the woollen garments that hindered his desires. He ran his hands down Squall's naked skin, locating every sensitive spot and played upon them for his advantage. He closed his lips around one of the boy's nipples, flicking his tongue around the little nub, teasing it to harden, harden like that, which was waiting impatiently between his thighs. He grinded his hips into the brunette, loving the little gasps that sounded out and loving the friction.

"Genesis," Squall muttered impatiently and roughly gripping at the man's ass through his trousers.

Replying, Genesis left the boy's chest and sitting on his knees all the staring solidly into the azure eyes below him and pushed his trousers down his legs, releasing his swollen member. He smiled to himself, gingerly running his hand along the heated length, watching the boy chew his bottom lip. He asked with a smile, "Do you touch yourself like this … when you think of me?"

Squall blushed wildly and looked away.

Genesis crawled over him, taking the hand that had just been around him to grasp Squall's chin and drag those eyes back to him. "I do, every time I think of you," As he spoke he jammed his knees between the teen's legs, spreading them apart. He dipped his hips in to rub their arousals together. The both groaned but Genesis' smirk remained plastered over his face. Squall admitted in a hushed breath that he had come for the redhead many-a-time before.

They shared another kiss and as soon as Genesis pulled away he asked and held three fingers up to Squall's lips, "Do you love me?"

Once again the brunette replied, "With all my heart" before hungrily taking the elder's fingers into his mot mouth.

Meanwhile, Genesis took Squall's member into his freehand, gently stroking its length before removing his other hand, now sufficiently lubricated from the brunette's mouth.

"I need you to relax," He whispered, brushing his lips delicately over that of the younger.

He felt Squall fall into the bed, and his azure eyes stared widened up into the inviting warmth of Genesis'. He was undecided over the feeling of the redhead's moist fingers trailing down his skin, curving round his hip, whilst the other patiently drew one leg up around his waist. He watched as the elder bent down to kiss him, or what he later twigged, to distract him as he slipped one finger inside the teen's ass. He squeaked indignantly from the intrusion, eyes reading anything in Genesis' expression but only found a wordless apology and a warning that the pain had only just begun.

Nonetheless, it was pain that Squall had always expected, and it was a pain he was willing to endure if it meant that he would be closer to the redhead. No, it was strong than wanting to be closer – he wanted to belong to him. He wanted to feel powerless in the other's arms, to know that the elder controlled everything about him.

Little did the brunette know that this was already the fact.

He was grateful Genesis had covered his mouth as he was sure that a variety of interesting noises would have erupted from his lips as Genesis started moving that single digit inside of him. He was also sure that Genesis was regretting such an action. He was sure that the redhead would revel in his purrs and moans, or at least that's what the older said in his dreams.

_"How I yearn to hear you sing, little nightingale,"_

It wasn't long before Genesis added another finger into the boy's tightness, and he broke away from bruised lips with his characteristic smile. He watched, with those eyes cold and condescending as a hawk, Squall arch his back up from the mattress; his cheeks flushed and lips still parted and moist from their kiss and his eyes jammed shut. Still inside, Genesis stopped his finger's movements and raised the boy to straddle his lap. He rained his lips upon Squall's neck and smirked when the younger started move himself on the digits inside him.

Some feeling, reminiscent of the pride of victory – dark and malevolent – bubbled up inside the redhead and although he couldn't place it, he found himself addicted to the taste.

As the boy's breath heightened, his heart pounding uncontrollably in his ribcage, Genesis separated his two fingers, stretching the hot skin around them. Squall chewed his bottom lip. It was an attempt to silence him self, but it was an attempt that was failing miserably as every so often he whispered Genesis' name with a voice husky and hoarse.

In the end, the redhead guessed his own impatience got the better of him because he withdrew his hand from underneath the brunette, picking him up every-so-slightly until he was pressing down on the tip of his arousal. "Don't cry, Leon," He murmured, so soft and so caring against the sweating skin of the boy's shoulder. Once again he placed his lips upon Squall's, but this time more forcefully, with a hand behind his head, as this time it would take all he had to prevent him from breaking away and screaming. Without a warning, he thrust his hips into the smaller body he held and swallowed the cry that sounded into his mouth. He could feel moist, salty tears trailing down Squall's cheeks, merging with the saliva of their kiss.

Squall understood fully, that if Genesis could have, he would have made it so there was no pain at all. Although he felt such bitterness as start, he knew such an affliction was necessary in this form of relationship, and as Genesis lay him back into the comforting softness of the bed and rocked his hips into that of his young lover's, he found himself lapping up such emotions.

The redhead broke away from the kiss, but remained hovering only millimetres above, ready to silence the boy if he threatened to moan too loud, either that of the taste of the brunette's breath was far too inviting to simply ignore.

"How I yearn to hear you sing, little nightingale," Genesis muttered; his lips were wide in a smile and eyes clear as crystal waters. "We shall find a time, and a place one day, just the two of us." His voice was raspy, interrupted by erratic breathing and the occasionally strangled groan.

Squall took in such sweet lies, locking them away in his heart, wanting nothing more in this world than to believe that they were real, though, even in this moment, he knew that their love couldn't last forever. Someone would eventually come and tear them apart. Whether it be their parents or what he preferred – death.

Genesis however lacked such thoughts, as far as he was concerned this would last forever and he would make sure that it would. Nothing –** nothing** – not even death could separate him from what he had waited so long – and even played across the border of reason – to possess.

Just like he had feared, that familiar and dreaded burning stirred up inside him, though he flat out refused to let it control him this time. He continued, working through its intense fiery hold – though all pain – just as Squall had for him minutes before. Underneath the unwelcome suffering came another, this one lacked all misery, instead promising nothing but content all for the price of a little desperation. Genesis grabbed such an emotion through the furnace and came inside the brunette seconds before the latter released against his stomach.

He collapsed onto his breathless lover, a dazed smile spread across his face as Squall remained riding the wave of his orgasm; his lips curved into the sweetest of smiles when Genesis slid slickly out of him and held him tight in his arms.

Right now in this moment, the pair who lay dreamily, their hearts beating so perfectly in time, only feared the sun rising in the new morrow. In their minds, this night couldn't last long enough, and when Genesis sighed and rolled to the brunette's side, Squall was sure he'd found paradise.

"Genesis?" He whispered snuggling into the smooth warmth of the other's wet chest.

The redhead made no verbal reply but instead ran his hand softly through the younger's hair.

"Good night,"

* * *

Lemon is lemony. I hope... and somewhat fluffy? So what's this two week running of updates on time?

Shame the same can't be said for We Live Life For The Irony XD

Anyway, I not like those who say "give me reviews and I'll write faster," because... well I'm 5 chapters ahead in this XD But reviews are always a nice thing, and they give me ideas of what to include in the story... The whole "LOL WE WANT GENESIS/CLOUD" gave me an idea... so, drop me a line or two?

I'd like to thank those who do review, it is nice to come back from school and read them


	11. Burning Down Paradise

Soooo my first exam is on friday (my birthday DX) and then my BIG block of exams starts on the 16th, so I should be revising really... so updates will be a bit... random, sorry about that DX

Anyhoo, not long now till that lil' boy known as Zack Fair reappears...

Disclaimer - If I owned Genesis, Squall and Zack and Cloud you wouldn't be reading this... it'll be a moovie... with AC graphics, Gackt playing Genesis (because I like his voice more), Doug Erholtz playing Squall (because I love Squall in KHII) and Rick Gomez playing Zack (because he is kinda adorable) and Steve Burton as Cloud because EVERYTHING about Steve Burton is hot...

**

* * *

**

**The Eleventh Hour**

Burning Down Paradise

It was hard to believe when one night Genesis turned to Squall, as they lay bathed in moonlight one night that they had only known each other for one year on that following morning. The brunette rose to lean on the strong chest below him and stared into jade eyes.

He had known Amis all of his life and started a relationship with her when they both felt comfortable with it, and that had taken many years. Then there was Genesis, who lived for the moment and left no time for regrets. Squall surprised himself of how much he was turning out to be the same. He guessed now he just had the confidence that he'd always lacked.

He was certain that the one year it took for Genesis to change from a stranger to a friend and lover was the most important of his life, and he would treasure in his heart until he died.

He smiled and kissed the redhead's chest and settled back down to listen to his heartbeat.

--

"How can you live so far out in the country? There's nothing to do!" Genesis suddenly exclaimed one night over dinner.

"Well, there is always one thing you know you could do," William said. He rested his hands, empty on the table. A smile crossed his face as he looked at his son.

The colour drained from the boy's face, his jaw dropped. "That's hardly what I meant,"

The father's grin grew, "The family is always in need of new soldiers,"

Audrey, Squall's loud and obnoxious sister scoffed leaning towards the balding old brunette. "You know he can't fight! He'd end up getting killed before he could even think about drawing his sword,"

Squall's azure eyes quickly flashed to the redhead. The thought of death and the feeling that accompanied it played painfully vivid in his mind. As he expected, the redhead's temper was veering dangerously to the end of its course, and yet, as his green eyes caught on Squall's he calmed, shooting the quiet brunette a soft smile. The gesture echoed through him, teasing him, tempting him. It lead him blindly, further and deeper into this wilderness of confusion, brought about by romance.

He wished that he could confide in someone. However, he knew if he breathed one word to anyone concerning his ever-increasing affections for the bastard of the Rhapsodos house, he would be thrown into the first line of combat when the next clash with York came around.

"And on that note," Genesis stood to his feet, settling his empty plate on the pile on the table. "I shall take my leave," He quickly glanced at Squall before exiting.

William mentally noted the severe lack of retort from the boy, a severe lack that astounded him.

Clearing his throat, Squall also slid his chair back and turned to his father at the head of the table. "I shall also retire,"

As soon as he entered the cold, dark hallway, Squall felt a warm hand around his wrist; he sensed a smile in the bleakness.

"You're concerned for me," The redhead's velvet voice echoed off the walls. He stepped forwards, pressing himself against the brunette's back. "Just what _other_ emotions do I incur from deep inside you?" He whispered mischievously in the younger's ears. As he spoke his free hand skimmed lightly over the cloth of Squall's garments, resting firmly on the flat of his stomach.

He opened his mouth, not uttering a comprehensible word, or rather not getting the chance to string together a sentence as the doors to the dining hall rattled, a warning of its imminent opening and Genesis instinctively broke away from his toy.

"I shall see you in the morrow. Good night," Audrey announced, her voice muffled then clearing as she strutted into the hallway. "I thought you were retiring?" She said, an underlying tone of accusation laden in her voice.

Internally, Squall panicked. His sister could be smart enough to put the scattered pieces of the puzzle together and find out about their shared affections. However, Genesis was cool throughout. "Unlike women," the green eyed boy spat, "Men have important business to discuss,"

"Discuss what?" The girl retorted defiantly.

"The war," He said curtly then wrapped his arm around Squall's shoulders in a masculine 'chummy' kind of way, "Come Leonhart, let us find a place. A place away from… inferior eyes,"

Swallowing the lump in his throat and dismissing his blush, the brunette 'reluctantly' agreed and let Genesis lead him down the hall, leaving Audrey alone and bewildered.

Why the redhead seemed to love dropping 'clues' of their love affair at every possible chance, Squall couldn't fathom. Was it that Genesis thrived on the adrenaline, knowing that he walked on a very, very thin rope where all around came threats of the line fraying? Or was it more like what it seemed, that he had caught the pretty brunette and was now flaunting him to all prying eyes?

He found himself shut in a small bedroom, instantly recognisable as one of the servant's quarters due to the lack of decadence and lavish furniture. There was a small single bed against the wall beneath a small, high window and nothing else apart from a battered chest of drawers.

Of course, Genesis had been the one to deem this place safe and worthy of being the stage of their immoral adventures.

How he managed to keep the tittering house staff silent he didn't know.

The warm hand that had held so tightly to his wrist now gripped his hips, fingertips delicately sliding past his waistband. As Squall melted into the older man's body, the touch became less discreet; the redhead cupped his hand around the contents of the brunette's underwear.

"Will you sing to me tonight, Leon?" Genesis asked smoothly, breathing down the boy's neck as he gently found his rhythm.

The brunette smiled weakly at the use of the name, the feeling and the redhead's touch. "I'll sing as loud as I dare,"

"Then dare,"

And as Genesis touched him, Squall came to realise how much the redhead captivated him. Over the past year he had given himself completely to a stranger, and he was fine with that.

He wanted that.

He wanted to continue giving himself to the sole Rhapsodos heir, only to be repaid with the satisfaction of being in his company.

--

Unfortunately for the two young lovers, their fathers had very different thoughts. Before, the two families were to be wedlock into one, but then Amis had met her untimely end. There was now only one son and one daughter left, and the two fathers would make something come of it.

They had no idea of the secret union that had already taken place between the Leonhart and Rhapsodos families.

However, Audrey, the only remaining daughter did. She had seen Genesis enter Squall's room some nights. At first she thought nothing of it, but then she saw the pair sneak into the servant's quarters and were not seen until a little while later. Many times she had spoken to her little brother when his lips were bruised and swollen and his cheeks were flushed. She saw the way Genesis eyed him hungrily whenever he had the chance. She uttered no word of her suspicions, simply because she wanted to catch the lovers in the act, but Genesis was always one step ahead of her.

It was simple, and yet a gross understatement, to say that the pair hated each other.

When they had first met, Genesis had taken an instant disliking to her. Everything about her short figure screamed her loud, brash and self-glorifying nature. The redhead would grimace every time his mind pointed out how much they had in common, but he'd never admit that to himself. He hated the girl and that was that.

"Very well then," Edward smiled and shook William's hand excitedly.

"I shall tell him immediately?"

"With such good news it would be unfair to keep it to ourselves," The Leonhart replied and hurried out to find the redhead in question.

The pair were in the main room, laughing over a glass of wine. Squall was the first to notice his father and smiled, asking what he wanted.

Replying with his own grin, Edward strutted up to Genesis and lay one hand upon his shoulder. "Your father wishes to speak with you in his office,"

Silently, Genesis stood, nodded to the two Leonharts and slunk off.

He climbed the stairs, occasionally skipping a few simply because his mind was equally as irregular. Edward's smiled was frighteningly happy, and he couldn't fathom why. He knocked upon the door that was midway into the East Wing and waited for a response.

"Enter," The stern voice of his father called.

He stepped in wordlessly and stood before the grand desk. His father stood with his back to him; his eyes were held fast out of the window.

"As my heir, there are certain things you need to do," He started

Genesis tilted his head; not understanding what the brunette was getting to.

"Namely marriage," Those hard eyes turned to face him. He visibly saw Genesis' composure harden and his own green eyes smoulder. "Edward and I have agreed. You're to marry Audrey the beginning of winter,"

The redhead was far less than pleased with this; not only would any marriage conflict and even end his relationship with Squall, but a marriage to _Audrey_ was simply…

"That's simply out of the question," He shrieked, maybe a little louder than he expected but he was of the mind that he really didn't care.

"It's set in stone,"

"What? Absurd! I refuse!" He shouted and slammed his hand upon his father's desk.

"You!" William stabbed a finger angrily at the boy, "You are hardly in a position to spout what you will and will not do,"

Genesis eyes flared in the heat of his temper, "And you are hardly in a position to order me around!"

A hand raised to strike the defiant son, "You will do this," He growled threateningly.

"No. I will not," Genesis replied equally as strong and his eyes glared daggers into his father.

Hissing in anger, William dropped his hands back to the desk and turned back to the window. "Then I guess it can't be helped. From this day onward you are nothing more than a bastard."

The redhead gaped at his decision, his jaw flapped wordless as he strung together worthless sentences.

A hand slid lifeless down the door and Squall fell into the wall besides him. He muttered his lover's name under his breath, still incarcerated by shock. He heard the conflict reach its climax, but couldn't hear any more, Genesis was trying so hard not to scream his love for Squall – he could hear it in his voice – or at least Squall wanted to think that he did. He took off down the corridor and crossed the stairwell, not even daring to glance at Audrey as she walked up the stairs. It would only be a matter of time before she was informed and there would arise another feud, only she'd take it as the opportune moment to let their little secret slide.

_Then everything would end…_

Genesis stood there smouldering in rage as his mind spat bitter remarks of resentment to the man before him. His father's last words were all a blur over his head and he stormed out of the room and stomped off down the corridor and into the West Wing.

Squall suddenly popped out of his room, azure eyes stained red and grabbed the redhead as he passed and dragged him into the closed secrecy of his chamber. They stared at each other before the elder paced to the window, everything about him screamed out for something, something to calm his flaming hatred. "You heard the main body of the talk, I presume?"

Squall nodded and choked back new tears. "I heard up until I couldn't take any more," He slowly approached Genesis, who suddenly spun around and casually leaned against the window frame.

"I've been disinherited," He announced simply

The hand that reached out to him dropped to the brunette's side. "And now what?"

The redhead glanced away from those watery eyes. "I don't know," He sighed. He pushed himself away from the wall and took up seat on Squall's bed. "All my life, my mother was the only one to love me. Everyone else, the father I knew, the brothers I knew all hated me. Why? It's hardly my fault I was born of an affair! Then my mother died, and as if I wasn't already broken, I was sent away from everything I had ever known.

"Mother told me that William was not a loving man. So I felt so… vulnerable and empty coming here… then I met you, and I fell in love, and again, just as soon as I was comfortable, something just has to come and tear away my bliss,"

"Genesis,"

"Promise me one thing, Leon," Those green eyes, glistening with the threat of tears, looked up at him. "Promise me that you'll always love me, because you're the only one who can,"

Squall took the redhead into his arms and stroked his hair, "I promise," He whispered. "I promise,"

--

Half way through the night there were very few things to be heard: the constant wailing of the wind, the occasional screech of an owl and Genesis packing his bags. He didn't need much so the job would've been quick, if only his heart was in it. Many a time he threw himself back onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. He certainly wanted to escape this place, away from his father and the boring life in the country, but he couldn't leave Squall… he promised he never would.

He picked up his one bag and slung it over his shoulder glancing one more time around the room and sneaking out into the hallway. A few steps down the corridor, he silently opened the door to Squall's bedroom and quietly entered.

It was like those nights when he was plaguing the brunette's mind and similarly he was here now for one purpose.

He couldn't leave this place without Squall, and he was sure Squall couldn't live with out him either… so he compromised. The plan was simply enough… they'd escape and it wouldn't even matter if Audrey said why they had both conveniently left together, because they'd be free.

He sat besides the sleeping brunette and smiled weakly at his pale face in the moonlight. He was always so beautiful, both physically and figuratively, and that's why Genesis simply couldn't do it. He couldn't take away everything from his lover in a moment of selfishness. Squall had everything he could never have because he had two parents who bore him in marriage.

He ran a gloved hand down those slim cheeks and choked back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Leon," He whispered. "I'll keep my promise… somehow I swear," He leant down to kiss the boy, but broke away before he woke. "Just keep yours,"

* * *

Yeah, OOC Genesis, much? Oh well, I've always seen Genesis as a soppy lovebunny who tries to act all hard because Sephiroth doesn't want him... or does he?! oooo a SOLDIER scandal!

Anyhoo, The ending makes me sad, becaus I'm a moppet like that... review and tell me what you think?


	12. Love's Supernova

For some reason I felt like playing around a bit with this chapter, a bit of non-naturalism I guess this would be called in Drama… Hopefully it'll still all make sense.

Happy birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy birthday dear Chaaaaoooooos, Happy Birthday to me!

As you can guess, I live a very lonely existence :'(

Last chapters disclaimer was long. So this shall be short: **Sqaure. Enix. Owns. You.**

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour **

Love's Supernova

_"I fear how many times the sun has been and gone through these days. These days when I am but a hollow shell of my former self._

_I fear that you've taken me with you, but sealed me away so I feel nothing._

_They don't understand what's my affliction, they've sent many to help me. One man said I was seduced by an angel who was suddenly stolen away and left me barren of emotion._

_I laughed bitterly._

_An angel? _

_One could hardly call you an angel, but then I remember the way the midday sun sparkled in your eyes, the soft melody of your laughter and the affection in your touch; my hot blooded angel, why did you leave?_

_"It was something we could have worked through, I'd have given everything for you, and I hoped that you knew so._

_So look at me, I'm breaking down and falling at your feet. _

_What more could you want of me?_

_"I have locked my heart away as you wished, and in return I ask you of you one thing…"_

_--_

Every night, Squall lay awake staring blindly at the door, waiting for it to creak open and that familiar pale redhead to sneak inside smiling.

Every night, Squall cried himself to sleep because nothing ever came but the dawn of a new day.

Every night for three years, Squall renewed his vows to his lover.

--

"You need to get over this, Squall,"

Audrey sat at the foot of her brother's bed as he watched the stillness of the night out of his window. She picked at her nails and occasionally glanced to the young man, convinced he wasn't listening.

She'd never spoken a word about the two men's relationship since its break up because she hated Genesis, not her little brother.

The brunette girl often sat as she were now, trying to get Squall to confess to himself that Genesis was never coming back.

"If he loved you, he would be here," She cried, albeit quietly, but loud enough for it to startle the reclusive man. He turned to glance at her briefly, as she exhaled, "Face it Squall, he used you and he's not coming back,"

There came no retort, not even a sniffle as the man held back tears, but she knew he was too desensitised for any words to hurt him. She grunted in annoyance and pushed herself up to leave.

"You never mourned so much for Amis Cassandra," She muttered and disappeared into the hallway, shutting the door after her.

Squall wondered what he had done for fate to take from him two lovers, leaving him a lifeless husk. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his back, leaving himself vulnerable to sleep.

**"You promised me the world, Genesis…"**

_"I have seen more sunrises than I care to remember,_

_And none of them were shared with you._

_These days seem empty and meaningless,_

_But I know one thing for sure,_

_"Soon. Soon, my love._

_I can't make you wait any longer._

_"I remember hearing your words._

_I remember how it felt to see you break down,_

_A feeling that made me stronger._

_But it's alright now,_

_Things have changed in me so greatly, _

_Just one more sacrifice,_

_And we'll be free._

_I promise,"_

_--_

Audrey stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down 20 steps at two green eyes that mirrored her hatred. "What is he doing here?"

"You know why I'm here," The redhead replied curtly.

"He's come to his senses," William explained and attentively stepped towards his son.

"As such you're to be wed this morrow," Edward cried, rushing up the stairs to grab his daughter and drag her down.

"Why the hurry?!" She shouted, trying to shrug the hands of her shoulders unsuccessfully. They only left when the redhead grabbed her wrist and held it up to his mouth.

He smiled bitterly and muttered. "Wouldn't it be best to just get it over and done with?"

The girl spat an insult and stole her hand back. "You haven't changed, Genesis."

With the smile remaining, he turned on the heel of his boots and followed the two men out of the door.

**"Is it true?"**

The ceremony, as it were, was held in the small chapel on the east side of the manor house. It was a place Genesis had only been in a few times, the building had always summoned some uncomfortable feeling inside him. But now, the feeling was doubled, and tripled ontop of that, it was difficult to stand still from his unease... It wasn't anything like the cathedrals had he seen in his life, but it was pristine and what others would say 'serene'.

As the priest wore a bright smile (one that seemed an epidemic in the room), Genesis and Audrey were caught in a conflict of who could spit more resentment, vitriol and insults via their eyes.

Edward had ushered the two to smile on this day, the start to a bright future, but to no avail.

They should have been glad that they were the ones that would bind Leonhart and Rhapsodos together, but Genesis was just glad that Squall wasn't here to see.

He regretted his methods, striding back into the house and ordering to see his father whilst he could have visited Squall again during the night, but this time reveal him self from the shadows.

He raised the brunette's hand to slide a ring, that if he had time he would have defiled it somehow in spite, onto her finger to symbolize their union.

His grimace immediately faded to a frown when the great oak door swung open and a tall, slim figure stood in the light of the morning. Genesis caught a glimpse out of the corner of his emerald eyes and his mood darkened. As if his body wasn't already aching, his heart now felt as if it had been ripped in two. He denied himself permission to look at Squall. It would be best if he made himself think that he wasn't there.

He knew it couldn't work. He could never pretend that Squall was nothing, not as he knew those azure eyes were welling up with tears.

When it came time to kiss the girl, he could not. He sensed both Edward and William's gaze like steel upon him.

**"But... you made me promise,"**

In the silence, Squall could hear his own heart breaking.

It wasn't on account of the marriage – that was only the trigger – but finally the shock of finding Genesis gone and the pain of the three year desertion was taking full effect.

How long had Genesis been back?

Why hadn't he come to see him?

After these years, would he have seen sense and left his relationship with Squall alone in the dark?

**"Genesis, do you still love me?"**

When Genesis rose a second later he felt so disgusted with himself, only now was he sure his methods had been oh-so-wrong. He had come back to live the charade that his inheritance was the only thing he cared for, but the truth… It looked like that had just blown up in his face.

Squall backed out of the chapel, retracing steps trodden with wonder and found himself back into his room.

Locked up inside him self once more.

**"Soon. Soon my love,"**

"You said he would stay in his room!!" Genesis cried and jabbed a finger at his new bride, who sat picking her nails on her bed.

"He barely steps out of that damn room since you left… I thought he would stay there,"

The redhead was ready to wring her neck, or his own, he couldn't decide at the moment as he paced around the room.

"This frustration… you still love him?

"With all my heart," Genesis stopped by the window and ran a hand down his face. "I can't bare to see him so-"

"So go to him,"

He spun around, his jade eyes wide with surprise. Audrey glanced at him offhandedly. "He's been depressed for far too long. I miss my happy little brother. I miss the game of trying to catch you together,"

The redhead broke into a smirk. "You really are a scheming wench,"

"And you're an immoral bastard who dragged my brother into sin,"

"I hate you," Genesis muttered with a bemused smile as he trotted to the door.

"The notion is reciprocated, believe me."

**"So cold. So alone. So long."**

Through his sobs, Squall barely heard the door open and shut then the lock sliding into place. He expected it to be either his father or Audrey to talk to him about the current situation, but he never expected two cold hands to press against the small of his back and lips upon his ear.

He shivered from the touch, so familiar and yet so distant.

"You kept your promise?" The redhead whispered.

Squall hummed his reply, the sound deepening into a groan as those hands drifted up his back. He felt Genesis sit up and straddle his thighs.

"I missed you so much," He muttered as he traced patterns on Squall's back.

"Why did you leave?" The brunette asked quietly. He made a move to turn over, but the elder stopped him.

"Stay like that whilst I explain. Your eyes will make everything harder." He said softly. He inhaled and lay back down onto the 20 year old. "After what happened, I couldn't stay… I wasn't welcome anymore,"

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"And take you away from everything you'd ever known?" Genesis smiled weakly and lost his fingers in Squall's hair. "I couldn't do that to you,"

"You just had to ask, I'd have left everything for you,"

"I know. That's why I didn't,"

Squall sighed and turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, concentrating on Genesis' touch. "I thought you'd never come back,"

"I made a promise, didn't I?" The redhead murmured and kissed his cheek before sitting up again.

Squall made to roll over again and Genesis didn't stop him, so seconds later he found himself staring into those beautiful emerald eyes that he had fallen in love with. However, now they seemed… deeper and expressed more emotion than he remembered. It was like there was now so much more to Genesis than he knew and he'd have to find out everything, just like before.

The redhead caressed his face lovingly with his bare hand. "You've grown into a beautiful man, Leon,"

The younger smiled contently from the use of the name; it reassured him that he was still loved. It reminded him that his dreams were memories of a time that had been. A time that was now back again.

"So have you… almost angelic," Squall snaked his arms around his lover's neck.

_Angelic is hardly the word I would use. _The redhead smirked and let the brunette pull him down for the first kiss either of them had had in three years.

It was almost completely new to the young Leonhart; Genesis' lips were cool and refreshing against his own and although his cold tongue was slightly unpleasant at start, he quickly came to like the way it felt when they danced together.

The redhead seemed relentless, not pulling away for a breath or making any signs of letting up, forcing Squall to push him back, gasping for air.

Genesis remained only centimetres away with his hand planted firmly over the brunette's heart. "I love you, I always will. Promise me that no matter what, you'll always love me too,"

Squall smiled and cupped a hand around the redhead's pale face. "I already promised,"

"Renew your vows one more time," he said, his tone bordering on an order.

The azure-eyed man did so and they shared another brief kiss before Genesis smirked and climbed off the bed. "I'll come back for you tonight, that's a promise."

**"Just one more sacrifice,**

**And we'll be free.**

**Forever."**

* * *

Hmm someone (namely me) has been on the funny juice again whilst writing this chapter.. though I think it makes it slightly more interesting, eh? Or is it just me and my lonely existence? **Review and tell me of your thoughts**... if you like it, the "style" might make an appearence later on when something important happens... -silences self- No spoilers shall come from this mouth...

ANY PEOPLE WHO ARE EVEN VAGUELY INTERESTED IN THE **SEPHIROTH/GENESIS FANDOM** that I am currently nuts about SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT** Kysis' SEPHI/GEN FANFIC**. IT IS AWESOME. And she updates every day.. which makes me feel really bad :( If you're interested it's saved into my favourite stories... on my profile for those who don't know...

Anyhooooooo I would LOVE to THANK ALL THOSE TOTALLY AMAZING BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS, Especially Kelly611, and if you love AkuRoku you are to TOOOTTALLY go check her stories out too...

SOOON Zack returns, which is what you all want, riiiight?


	13. With You Fresh In My Mind

Such a scandal… I could have quite easily slipped another lemon in here… but for once I didn't want to… it would kinda ruin the whole feel I believe… anyway enjoy...

As always, Genesis, Squall and Zack don't belong to me.. no matter how much I want them to...

**

* * *

******

The Eleventh Hour

With You Fresh In My Mind

With the knowledge of Genesis' love remaining so strong in his heart, Squall had spent the rest of the day out of his room. He was smiling again – something his father hadn't seen in awhile: he put it down to the simple fact of his son's best friend's reappearance.

The brunette sat opposite Genesis during dinner that night and mentally noted the man hardly touched his food, and when he did he grimace, like the taste was incredibly bland on his tongue.

Like always the meal was anything but bathed in silence, Edward and William conversed loudly and occasionally the two sons spoke up, but other than that smiled subtly at each other.

Audrey sat besides Genesis, staring with a bemused grin, picking up every smile and reading into the looks of their eyes. As she had voiced it to the redhead, she viewed this as a game, and Squall knew that Genesis thought likewise. He'd flaunt it in her face, but always kept the prize just out of her reach.

The only thing the two father's never mentioned was where Genesis had been and doing for the past few years. It didn't really need to be asked, as he already seemed changed somewhat. He wasn't so quick to a temper, but he was a lot more expressive in the way he used his body. Right now, he was tense and his eyes darkened when William uttered something about consummating the marriage.

The girl glanced at her 'husband' and made some remark but the redhead sat without a retort. Slowly, he rose his eyes, catching on the startling azure of Squall's and instantly recognised what they were screaming.

He wanted to be the only one in Genesis' eyes.

The only one whose lips bruised his flesh and whose nails scratched his pale skin… Squall was the only one.

The elder sent him a sweet smile and, with his hand against his cheek, blocking view from their fathers, mouthed, "I promised,"

Audrey caught this; Genesis sent a bitter, venomous smirk her way.

So the game officially began tonight?

--

The moon was full and high up in the sky, surrounded by the pinpricks of the stars. Silhouettes of the bare trees jutted up into the darkness and their shadows came to life in the wind; creatures danced to their sways.

It was like that night more than three years ago, that night when Squall gave himself completely to his lover.

Now he lay on crumpled bed linens; the silver moonlight playing in his eyes and moist flesh as Genesis explored what he hadn't touched in such a long time.

He had successfully managed to shut Squall up be gagging him, and as he traced every curve and dip of muscle with his fingertips, he lapped up every mewl and loved the way the brunette's body shivered under his featherlike touch.

Genesis was reminiscing, Squall knew, more than anything else. At first, the cold of Genesis' skin was uncomfortable but the younger had grown to ignore it, seemingly his intoxication dulled all senses apart from those his lover wanted to keep. He writhed under the redhead, never able to reach out and touch him as his hands were bound high above his head; Genesis wanted nothing to obstruct his caress or pester him to hurry up.

Control was the only thing he wanted more than skin that night.

He wanted control over Squall.

Complete control

And Squall was more than willing.

--

Squall woke alone the following morning to the harsh cries of a raven outside his window. The great black bird glanced at him coldly as he slid out of bed then flew off without a sound into the woods. The brunette watched as its onyx shadow faded into the dreary brown.

Though the morning sun was set amongst a blanket of grey clouds, a few rays broke through and swirled the mist that carpeted the floor. The wind was weak and blew nothing but the grasses. The cold did not affect his naked skin; after all he had spent most of the night so close to Genesis. He smiled and gingerly fingered the bruises his lover had left on his flesh.

--

Genesis spent the rest of the night, once he'd watched Squall drift off into a peaceful slumber, sat against the wall by the window in his own. When the sun began to rise he sighed and hung his head, shrinking back into the shadows. It had been a few days and his nausea was beginning to show.

"Back so early?" Audrey muttered as she lay in bed, only her lips moved as she spoke. It sounded as if she'd hardly slept at all.

"I would have thought you'd have taken the chance to-"

"I let you warm yourselves up to each other again first… after all my poor brother missed you so much for some godforsaken reason,"

Genesis smirked and settled back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sleep wouldn't come easy for him now… not when he was surrounded by that which he wanted so dearly.

--

When Squall reached the main hall, only his father and William sat at the table. They were both evidently surprised of his arrival as for so long now the boy has dwelled alone in his room and was hardly seen all day.

Genesis however, if the absence hadn't changed him, was habitually a late riser, he just seemed to hate the strength of the sun in the morning after so long in darkness.

"Good morning, Squall," the two adults smiled and gestured for him to sit with them.

**--**

The new 'couple' didn't roll down the stairs until breakfast was called. Once again, Squall noticed how little Genesis took and how he reacted, regardless of how hungry he appeared. He remained silent throughout, and only occasionally smiled. He was lost in thought, clearly, from the frown that sometimes crossed his pale features. Squall saw the fire behind the emerald eyes that were looking more intense then he had remembered they had been the night before.

His hand dropped to the table as soon as he had finished – or had enough the insipid taste on his tongue – and Genesis stood from the table. He walked away equally as silently and no one made to call after him, apart from Squall who just wanted to know what was wrong.

It was now past midday, and the redhead had yet to be seen. The brunette sat by his bedroom window, aimlessly watching the leaves fall from the trees. The weather had remained dull and though clouds were heavy in the sky, they gave no rain.

A raven perched in the oak in the garden, watching with its beady eyes. In a moment, Squall swore it stared straight at him and laughed before vanishing back into the woods. Something about it called him - bekoned him - to follow. It was as pulling as Genesis. He frowned from the thought of the man. Just where was he?

He pulled himself to his feet and wandered down the stairs.

It was as cold and unpleasant as it looked outside; the air was damp and muggy. Squall wandered through the woods, not keeping track of his steps or how far he had gone, because after three years, he knew where he was going. He'd trodden a path through the barren wilderness to the home of his nostalgia in his solitude.

He broke into the small clearing, made by the great tree when it fell.

To his surprise, there sat Genesis, on the trunk, one leg cross over the other, one hand resting on that knee as the other supported his chin. Those emerald eyes – now colder than the air around him – rose and slanted in a smile.

It was almost as if he had been waiting for the brunette…

* * *

What happens next, eh? Hell even I dont know XD... well actually I do...

This chapter was faaaar too small for my liking, but I hope the next one makes up for that

Same as always.. just me sitting here asking for reviews aka ideas for new and interesting things I can stick in here...


	14. More Than Blood Is Spilt

Another relatively short chapter, but the next will make up for it... anyhoo this is the breaking point for Squall as nothing - **absoloutely nothing** - is as it seems...

Disclaimer - Genesis and Squall do not belong to me...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

More Than Blood Is Split

"Genesis! What are you doing here?" Squall stopped at the edge of the clearing and asked in surprise.

The redhead remained still; only his eyes transferred to the misty ground at his feet. "No reason… how about you?"

Clearing his throat, Squall took a step forward immediately feeling some rush through his body. It was… odd, somewhat reminiscent of the feeling of fate that surrounded him when he'd first descended the stairs to see the redheaded newcomer in his hallway. He perched besides the elder. "I come here often," he lent forward and caught the redhead's mint eyes. "What's wrong? You don't seem like yourself,"

"The thirst," he muttered and closed his eyes. "It never truly goes away,"

The brunette furrowed his brow; his expression rife with confusion.

"It's something you'll adapt quickly to though,"

"Genesis?"

"I do this because I love you,"

There came another quiet sound of his name before his opened his eyes again and looked up and widened azure. "You come here, because it's close to your heart, don't you? Because this is where I first kissed you, is it not?"

His eyes were so cold and so barren of emotion it scared Squall. Genesis just seemed so different and dangerous. Held captive, he barely noticed a hand rise to touch his cheek to have him, like so long ago, pushed back onto the mossy trunk of the tree they sat on.

"You're the only one, Leon," Genesis whispered. His hand slid down and caressed his neck. "The one I chose, because I love you…"

"And I love you," the younger replied on a reflex. He stared at the pale lips above him as they curved into a sharp smile.

"Are you completely sure about that?"

The brunette frowned again.

"I can taste your fear," he murmured; lips brushing against Squall's. "But you mustn't be scared,"

"Genesis, what are you-"

"You mustn't be scared," he snapped.

Silenced, the brunette lay still. His hands remained lifelessly at his sides but they moved when Genesis kissed him, replacing his insecurity with a sweet intoxication. He knotted his fingers in auburn hair and tried to pull those luscious lips back when they broke away to trace his jaw line but Genesis flicked him away with ease.

"This place – is woven – in many – fates," The redhead muttered, punctuated by his butterfly kisses. "The first time I killed, it was here,"

"You… killed?" The brunette questioned quietly.

"But not without reason," he whispered and kissed along his neck generously. "Not without reason,"

The feeling that followed was so new and so cold, so painful – yet it filled him with such pleasure – Squall cried out and clutched the redhead's face close to his neck as his back arched off the green bark. He sensed Genesis' smile and tried to push him away, but strong arms coiled around him possessively.

Silence was interrupted by Genesis' quiet groans of satisfaction and excitement, and the brunette's uneven breath. He found himself staring at the incandescence of a raven high up in a tree above the pair. Taking a breath, Squall stared as the elder pulled away; his vision was hazy and limbs were numb but the moist redness of Genesis' lips and the stark white, sharpness of his teeth were as plain as day.

He hung over Squall like the predator that he was.

"Genesis… wha…? What are you?" The man stuttered in shock.

Smiling condescendingly, Genesis simply replied, "The man you said you loved," He eyes were focused solely on the bleeding wounds in his neck; wounds that leaked that sweet, fruity nectar he'd lusted over for so long now… "Don't be scared, Leon," he ushered, but Squall found no comfort in those words. Especially not when Genesis cut into his own skin with those evil, needle-like fangs. "You wanted to be with me forever, didn't you?"

"Genesis, I…" Squall faltered, still caught like a rabbit in headlights under his lover's intense gaze.

"I won't kill another Leonhart, not you. Not now," Genesis said and held his wrist to the brunette's lips.

However, the opposite of what he desired occurred. Squall's eyes hardened and he pursed his lips together. "Another Leonhart?" He cried, "You killed Amis Cassandra?!"

The boy was too sharp for his liking… let alone his distress and reaction proved to Genesis that after all his hard work and effort, he'd failed to remove every last scrap of Squall's affection for the girl. He hissed, "Who do you love more? The one who exploited you because she wasn't the only heir anymore or the one who tried so hard to make you love me?"

"Exploited? Amis wasn't like that,"

"So it was a coincidence that as soon as my father uttered something about adopting me that she suddenly fell madly in love with you? Yes, you may he liked her as you grew up, but she only saw you as an assurance that she'd die rich,"

Squall turned away from those beautifully bitter green eyes.

It wasn't true.

It couldn't be true.

Amis and he **had** fallen in love.

Just like how he and Genesis had fallen in love… No, that was different. His love for Genesis was greater, he'd crossed too far into this immoral world to just leave it now… not when Genesis' eyes were so captivating, that face so perfect as colour flood back to it.

He'd crossed too far and fallen too deeply to ever hope of salvation.

Still, Genesis was a self-admitting murdered, he deserved to die alone.

He found the redhead's spare hand tight around his neck; he glanced frantically at emerald eyes now as cold and hard as stone. "I won't let you die here," His fingers squeezed viciously, slowly cutting off Squall's air, until his was forced to gape his mouth wide enough so Genesis could pour his life-giving venom down his throat. Squall remained without reaction. "Drink it Squall!" He shouted in his face, bitterly, full of contempt, and it startled the younger. Then he softened again and lent down closer, the hand that was strangling him turned to stroke Squall's oesophagus, forcing that blood down into the brunette's slim body. "One more sacrifice," He muttered and kissed his pale pink lips.

He wanted to spit it back out, refuse the promise that he had been given, just to watch Genesis fall apart, but he couldn't - fear was greater than hate in this moment.

The taste of Genesis in his mouth was numbingly intense and though it was tart at first, it faded into a sweet richness that lasted long after he swallowed, albeit unwillingly.

The redhead smiled contently and somewhat warmly considering the circumstances, and lent down to kiss Squall again. "I'll be here when you wake this time, I promise,"

It was more than he had ever done, but they both knew now, things could never be the same. Though all Squall felt was a love-tainted distain, the edge of his animosity dulled as he felt the vampire's poison make quick work of his resolve.

"I wish I could know," Genesis said as he looked up at the clouded sky, looking straight at that solitary raven. "What it feels like to die,"

* * *

Same as always, review if you so wish, it would be reeeeally nice if you do

Oh I have my own little advertisment right now - I'm looking for a new roleplay partner for any pairing, hell I'm not fussy because my current two are "too lazy to roleplay" or so they tell me :'(  
If you're even vaguely interested, PM/Email me... I'm easy XD


	15. Written In Blood

Well, when I first uploaded this chapter, I made some changes, but they seemingly didn't save on the editor, of course I didn't notice the lack of these changes, which will turn out to be pretty important later... But never fear, I've remedied this...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Written In Blood,  
The Story Within

_The night was rough and cold but inside the tavern in the middle of nowhere – names were pointless when you've no one to tell where you are, a raging fire kept all the travellers and drunks comfortable. Although sometimes it was hard to differentiate between the two, tonight being one of them. They screamed, sung and brawled with their funny accents, spilling alcohol over themselves and criticizing a war they didn't understand._

_Crammed against a wall furthest from the flames, heat and banter, the young nomad redhead was looking worse for wear. The clothes that he wore were sodden from his trek through the bitter northern storms and beginning to fray from the constant use. His head, now crowned with copper hair that flicked out around his shoulders, was buried inside his drink and he showed no signs of emerging soon._

_He knew that he shoulder go back home – to return with his tail tucked firmly between his legs – but his pride could not allow such a defeat._

_Another glass of lager was set upon the table. The redhead glanced up and found a slightly older, shaggy haired brunette smiling down at him warmly, albeit narrowly._

_"You look like you need it," he commented as he slid into the seat opposite. "You've been here all night and you haven't said a word, do you want to talk?"_

_Genesis mentally noted how well the man spoke, almost a reflection of himself, but he had a strong kentish accent that Genesis had only ever heard in his Mother and Uncle. Remaining indifferent, he shrugged and took another hefty swig from his original drink.  
Why he wasted so much effort and money of alcohol, he didn't know: he was never able to get drunk._

_"What are you running from?"_

_"My life,"_

_"Any regrets?"_

_"My love,"_

_"What was his name?" the stranger asked tenderly._

_Again, Genesis glanced up, only this time his eyes were hardened into a glare._

_The other man smiled again. "I can read people with ease," He lent across the table to get a better view of the redhead's green eyes. His own were a dark brown, scanning and analysing everything. "What happened?"_

_The redhead remained in silence; his bare finger circled the rim of his drink._

_The stranger slung back against his chair. "Oh come on! Something must have happened for you to leave when he loved you so dearly!"_

_Slamming the glass down on the table, spilling a little ale in the process, Genesis snapped at the stranger harshly. "I don't spurt my story to strangers,"_

_"But am I a stranger, Genesis?" The brunette grinned, again narrowly._

_Confused and caught off guard, the redhead stood to leave quickly._

_"You've always felt different, have you not? Like you were born in the wrong skin? Like all your life you've been locked away in a cage, waiting to be freed?" The stranger muttered as Genesis passed. As he expected, the latter stopped dead in his tracks._

_"When she died, you were so alone… and even then, with Squall, you were still so… empty?"_

_"How do you…?" Green eyes stared blindly ahead, lost in shock and bewilderment._

_For once in his life, Genesis finally knew what fear felt._

_"You say you're running from your life in Lancaster, but truthfully, you're searching for yourself," he continued casually, taking a sip from his drink as he lounged in the chair" I-"_

_"I can give you the answers,"_

_Clearing his throat and breaking the trance, Genesis shook his head. "I'll find them myself," He took a step away but the mysterious man grabbed his wrist. His long, cold fingers wound painfully tight around him._

_The brunette smirked, "It's not as easy as that,"_

_Forced against a wall in a room above the bar, disorientated and tainted with fear, Genesis glared into the brown eyes before him as they slanted in a bitter, shark-like grin. No words were exchanged, due to the fact Genesis jammed his mouth shut to silence the purrs that grew in his throat as the stranger gingerly stroked his neck._

_Something was so very, very wrong._

_It wasn't only that the redhead didn't like being touched by another man who wasn't Squall, or the fact that he didn't ever want to touch another apart from he that he loved._

_The main point was the control this stranger had over him. How with the simple touch of this cool flesh, Genesis's skin writhed with excitement. How his body longed for something his mind didn't understand._

_The conflict was unsettling; his mind faster than lightning hitting the earth._

_"You see you're special. Very special. It'll be a terrible sin to see you waste away,"_

_"How do you know this?" Genesis murmured, closing his eyes and lifting his chin subconsciously to give the brunette better access to his neck._

_"I was told," The stranger lowered his mouth to the redhead's neck._

_Genesis tensed up and when he tried to struggle, albeit half-heartedly, his restraints tightened. The kisses he expected never came, instead cold air swept his sweating, pale skin then the brunette's mouth closed around his neck. The pain he expected never came, instead there was a sudden rush of incredible strength and power, but most of all malice and its rich dark flavour was remarkably addictive upon his tongue.  
Then came the urge to kill._

_He grabbed the vampire by its neck and swapped positions. He glared like daggers with pale emerald eyes at the creature's moist red, wicked beam._

_"I awoke the blood that runs inside of you. The blood of your mother – the blood of your true self,"_

"You're a full blood," Genesis recited as he hung over Squall, caressing that lifeless face in warm, gloved fingers.

Azure eyes were pale as the grey clouds that covered the sky above them. "And then I killed him… just like that, and drank from him,"

"You killed?" Came that croaky, fresh from suffocating, voice.

"And it felt better than the first time. He was laughing all the while, even as I painted the walls with his blood!" The redhead laughed, thoroughly amused at his anecdote.

Squall slid out from underneath him and walked away, purely disgusted. Nonetheless, all this talk to blood was making him… thirsty?

His throat still ached from his passing; he was sure in his mind that asphyxiation was not the most pleasant way to start one's days as an immortal. And even thought twice now the redhead had admitted to loving the thrill of the kill, as he hovered over Squall, his eyes expressed nothing but a great desire to stop the brunette's pains.

"_One last sacrifice_," he kept on muttering against those starving lips.

"You understand why I did it, don't you?"

Squall glanced back and questioned.

Genesis swung his legs around and sat on the trunk like he had when Squall had first arrived. "Why I killed Amis Cassandra," he replied casually. "Because I needed your love. Because I couldn't understand why I felt… I couldn't control-"

"I should hate you!" The brunette suddenly screamed, through the pain in his throat. "I should hate you! But I can't!" he went quiet and slumped heavily against a living tree. "I can't hate you. I can't be… furious at you… but with everything I am, I want to be,"

Smirking, Genesis bent over his knee. "I am everything you are now. My blood flows the life inside you. As your sire, your fate – your love – is bound to and dictated by me."

--

Regardless of what he wanted, Squall once again got over his past – over Amis Cassandra all over again (this time without Genesis' silent seduction), remarkably easily. Nonetheless, the sorrow remained and he didn't smile so much anymore, either on account of the enlightened truth of the fact that since his turning, Genesis had become a lot less gentle and a lot more violent.

Genesis became obsessed with drawing blood, loving the way it tasted, loving how Squall writhed uncomfortably beneath him. e dared Squall to scream louder than he wanted and made him do things that the brunette would never dream of doing… and then, he'd sit there and watch his brunette lover defile himself in the crumpled, bloody bed sheets below him.  
Still, Genesis had such an ability to control Squall in the early stages that the younger adapted quickly to such a change, even if it was unplesant at start.

A few years later, William caught a fever and after many torturous weeks, passed away.

A year after that, Genesis has taken half of his inheritance and he and Squall travelled to London to serve under the new King, Henry VII, or at least that's what they told Edward, who was more than glad to keep Audrey back in the safe quietness of Somerset than the brutal capital. The girl herself was far less than pleased, not that she'd miss Genesis, more like she'd no longer have someone to fight with but mostly she didn't like the fact that with the lover's departure, the game was over for her.

There the pair stayed for a few years – years spent endlessly drinking and making what Squall could weakly call "love" – although over time his feelings for Genesis did start to come back on his own accord. Underneath that harsh, stony exterior, every now and then the Leonhart would catch a glimpse of the teenager he'd given up everything for.

Following the death of Edward at the beginning of the reign of the King's young son, the pair returned, waited for Audrey to die (still to this day Squall is unsure whether the redhead had something to do with her tragic affliction of her blood and mind that led to her demise), then took off once again on an adventure that would lead them around the country for more than a century.

The experience was a pleasant one, only cut short when one night Squall got "carried away" and bled a mortal dry, but it wasn't without the redhead's encouragement.

"_You have to feel the thrill_!" Ushered that evil, animalistic smirk.

Squall did, and he hated it.

But the pair were quick to find out that the main threat didn't come from the victim's kin – rather the full blood on whose land the mortal was murdered.

So it was safe to say that the lovers had been chased back to Somerset. From that day onwards, for many decades, Genesis worked hard to establish his own, fairly large territory around the manor house.

Only in his mind did he know what his motive was – he was protecting Squall from the dangers that would come when he removed the only thing that was certain to claim the brunette's life one day. For he had already drawn blood that he had instantly regretted.

It happened one night when Genesis was feeding and Squall stumbled in caught in a blood-lusting daze. He tried to join in himself, but like an animal, the redhead lashed out, protecting his prey from what in the heat of the moment he saw as competition.

Caught unaware, Squall found that his lover had slashed across his face with a sharp nail.

Instantaneously, Genesis' eyes darkened and he grabbed the brunette and held him close in his arms. He apologised over and over and over again, all the while cradling him like a small child.

"I lost control, I'm so sorry,"

"It was my fault," Squall muttered with a content smile – it had been a while since the full blood had been so tender.

"How can you say that?!"

"It was bound to happen one day," the younger shrugged and wiped his face clean on his sleeve, then sucking it clean as Genesis stopped his soothing movements, now sitting there statuesquely still, stunned,

The azure-eyed man's words sunk deep into him and took a venomous effect,

_It was bound to happen?_

Squall honestly thought that he was the one at fault here, but Genesis knew otherwise. He was in the wrong and he knew it as clear as the scar that was left on Squall's otherwise flawless face – it served as a reminder.

A reminder that _one day_, he would kill his only lover.

And that was one of the reasons why he left. That and he just had to know the truth behind the only thing that crossed his mind as he fed.

He was certain that the pain that Squall would feel would be worth it in the long run.

Solitude was better than death, in the redhead's eyes.

He also knew that, like before, he'd never be able to say goodbye.

He could never walk away from the brunette as those azure eyes welled up with tears and he kept on crying out his name… never.

But, after nearly fifteen years of living alone, sick of the quiet, sick of the celibacy and sick with worry, Genesis found he couldn't bear to be without Squall as much as Squall couldn't bear to be without Genesis.

* * *

**-Intermission Complete-**

And now my dears, Zack returns, which is what EVERYONE has been waiting for, I just hope I haven't bored anyone to death over the last 8 chapters XD


	16. There Can Be No More Lies

Well hello... Zack's back! Which means the "boring" intermission is over!

Can't think of anything meaningless to spout on about, only I have 3 exams left then my 3 month long summer! Which means LOTS of time for writing... which is good, right?

Disclaimer - Zack, Genesis, Squall, Cloud, Aerith and Peter the Panda do not belong to me :'(

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

So Many Reasons;  
There Can Be No More Lies

The afternoon sun broke through the dusty curtains and rained golden light down onto the sleeping ebony-haired man's face.  
It had been about four days since he had done anything but lie there and watch his lover's lives unfurl before his eyes like some movie.  
Though he occasionally twitched uncomfortably from the sunlight, he only began to wake when a gloved hand set a full wine glass on his bedside table. Then moist, warm lips pressed against his and smudged fresh blood across them. His lips parted to devour the gift before he cracked open lavender eyes and caught with semi-closed jade under a mass of copper strands.

The elder pulled away, though the smile Zack expected did not cross those full lips. "All your questions answered?" He asked curtly, if anything, his voice bordered on uncertainty, but for Genesis, that simply wasn't a possibility.

Zack propped himself up by his elbows and replied. "Yes… but I have a few more,"

Genesis sat back on the younger's stomach and ran a hand through his hair. "To be expected… shoot," he noticed the neophyte glance around the room. A question played on open lips. "Squall is downstairs feeding,"

The onyx-haired man nodded. "Why did you tell me how you felt? Why you left?"

"Because it's been festering for centuries inside of me, I knew I had to tell someone. You're the only one I can confide in,"

Zack nodded warmly with understanding and placed a palm on Genesis' thigh. He stared up with mauve eyes and asked, "So why didn't you tell Squall that? Save him from his pain?"

The redhead sighed and slumped over the neophyte, though his eyes refused to meet with Zack's. "I'd have had to explain everything… and he wouldn't have understood… he'd have tried to persuade me to stay… or change himself, I could never have him do that."

"So, you've been here for nearly 2 weeks now… longer than you ever have. Why haven't you left?"

Sitting upright once more, Genesis flexed his fingers and yawned. "After 600 years, I think I've finally gotten control over these heightened emotions,"

"Does Squall know that you're not going to leave him again?"

The redhead smirked and slid to the floor. "I'll be leaving soon,"

Stunned, Zack bolted upright; amethyst eyes followed the fullblood's every step. "What? Why?"

"I still haven't found it…" he whispered and turned back to the onyx-haired man. "But don't worry, you'll be coming with me,"

"Out into the world?" The younger cried and swung his legs out from under the sheets.

Genesis chuckled, "You sound so surprised," He wandered to the window, where Squall was sitting out in the gardens; his face was splattered red, fresh from his feeding. He could have guessed that was how the brunette thrived. Living on stock then every-so-often order something straight to the door. "I'm saving you from the boring fate that Leon is forcing upon you… I can't put up with another carpet bag,"

"But Squall said I…"

"You need to be taught how to feed. Leon would be the best for that, since well… I still think everyone needs to kill at least once… besides that, I can't teach you, because it's all second nature to me. I automatically knew that when the taste of blood suddenly turns sweeter, you're to pull away," Genesis replied and perched on the edge of the bed, watching as Zack reached over to the glass on the table.

"Because you're a fullblood?" He settled back down and glanced at the elder between tentative sips.

"I suppose… but I remember my mother telling me suggestive things like that when I was a child and couldn't sleep. My 'father' resented it, but she continued regardless because it was important to us, and it calmed me,"

"So she kept the real truth secret?"

"To protect me, yes."

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

Nodding slowly, Genesis spoke in a quieter voice. "Apart from Leon, she was the only one who ever showed me affection," His eyes rose to the blue heavens out of the window. "It broke me when she died, I still can't believe it… even now,"

Swallowing, Zack smiled tenderly, "Maybe she's still out there," but Genesis was quick to shake his head softly.

"That's just not possible. She'd have told me," He stood again, obviously uncomfortable on the subject, so Zack wouldn't push him. "Enough of that talk. Leon must be dying to see you," He started to walk to the door, but stopped when Zack rose and spoke again.

"Are you jealous?" He asked and gently lay a hand on his shoulder.

The redhead turned around; his emerald eyes were soft, but had a razor edge. "One could put it that way, but I brought it upon myself," he spun back and stared blindly at the dull mahogany of the door. "He spent near 200 years alone, it's only fair I guess. Besides, it's not like I hate you. You've inherited my blood, you're a part of the family," He finished and left, leaving a cold tinge in the air.

Sighing, Zack ran a hand through his hair before throwing on his shirt. "I only wish I understood you,"

-

When he entered the main room, Squall was sat in his father's chair at the head of the table; Genesis sat to his left. As always, they sat in complete silence, only Squall wasn't drinking and the elder was writing rather than reading or asleep.

Two azure eyes wandered to meet him; slanted into a welcoming smile. "Your questions are answered, I trust?" He asked smoothly.

Zack nodded and slid down into the spot on the right to the brunette – the seat where the brunette himself sat as a mortal. "It wasn't quite what I expected but…"

"What did you expect?" Squall asked patiently.

Zack shrugged. He didn't want to bring up the subject of Amis Cassandra, now understanding fully how it effected the tension of the pair (and how it ended, not that Zack minded _that_ part)… but it was admirable how strong their bond really was.  
It felt wrong in his heart that he should encroach upon that, even though the lovers had shown him nothing but their twisted idea of affection.

"I guess I didn't see you as being so old, I mean, you wear Victorian style clothes," He continued after his contemplation

Squall glanced down at himself; still wearing another embroidered waistcoat, fanciful dress shirt and riding boots tucked into plain, straight cut black trousers. Smiling, he replied. "It was the last era I saw in the world. It was a beautiful time of romanticising and grandeur-"

"And social injustice," Genesis added, his tone a mockery of the brunette's.

Zack's attention darted to the redhead who slowly rose from his pen and paper. "I wouldn't have classed you as someone who cared-"

"Oh no, I couldn't care less for the social structure of mortals," Now that was more like Genesis, "But just because one man wrote one book about a 'vampire', suddenly we're everyone's enemy." He hissed, irritation as plain in his words as the scowl on his face.

"Yes, it was a time full of hunters, wasn't it?" The brunette muttered.

"Half of them just ordinary mortals with sharpened garden stakes," Genesis said and went back to his writing. "Still, they managed to cut back our numbers significantly,"

"We had to pose as humans for a decade or so," Squall said. "Having to eat food after so long without was… quite unpleasant,"

"But for all its tasteless excellence, there will always be one thing that excites the taste buds. For me it was mint cake… almost to the point of addiction," Squall cleared his throat with a slight smile, earning a sharp, venomous glance out of the corner of lime eyes. "For Leon it was truffles," A smile danced across the redhead's lips. "The fun we had with that…"

Zack's gazed flickered between them as they both sat silently with dazed grins as they reminisced. He was unsure whether he wish to see via blood again or even if Genesis was willing to show – leading to another night of bloody bed sheets.

"Hopefully you'll find something," Squall turned to Zack, breaking him out of his own sexually evocative trance.

"Oh yes!" Genesis clapped his hands together melodramatically. "Then we can all sit around the fire drinking and eating all day" His mock enthusiasm leaked a bitter tension between the three. "Just like we did when you were mortal!"

Zack noted how Genesis didn't say "we were mortal". He now understood why the pair's views on humans were so different and conflicting. Squall was born one, whilst Genesis was simply raised as one for his own protection, until his blood was awakened by a vampire's venom.

Humans really were below him… in his eyes at least.

"What a wonderfully inspiring way to spend the rest of our days!"

"So what do you propose?" Squall dropped his hands to the table and turned his upper body to glare expectantly at his redhead sire.

Zack got the impression that was a recurrent squabble the pair had.

Genesis grinned and leant closer, his face barely inches away. "I propose that we leave this place,"

* * *

What happens next?! You'll have to wait until next week!  
You get double points if you know where "Peter the Panda" is from...


	17. An Unspoken Deathwish

I have no more exams! Ha! They're finished! So, of course that means MUCH more time for writing, which "hopefully" is what everyone would like... right? So um, Zack's back... which means... more people want to read, riiiight?  
I'll shut up now and let you get back to the story you LOVE so MUCH...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Your Sweetest Words;  
An Unspoken Deathwish

The brunette's jaw dropped to the floor. The sun skated smoothly behind the comfort of a dark cloud; wind wailed along the windowpanes - the only sound that rang out in the deafening silence. Eyes were locked, one pair slanted, the other widened. "Leave my home?" he murmured, still stunned in the moment since Genesis' words.

The redhead remained in the close proximity; the smile remained in his signature condescending style. "Why ever not? We've done it before,"

"But it's always ended in disaster,"

"Then what are you afraid of?"

There came no reply, but Squall slid black in the chair and paced to the fire – to the table that was littered with paper.

Only after sneaking a glance when the brunette was out of the room did Zack find out that they were age-old love letters Genesis sent from around the world, even then a vast number were poems he'd written. Although Zack didn't feel comfortable reading them, some were just so beautiful he couldn't put them down and it was a crime that Squall kept them to himself. He and Genesis had a bind like mortar, and no matter how much Zack wanted it, and no matter how much time passed, they could never share that with him. Not when they already had 600 years history on him.

Sighing, the neophyte ran a hand through his hair and remained sat in silence as the pair worked around him.

"It's hardly like this place will be empty… Matthew will stay to keep things organised,"

"Don't bother," Squall muttered. He picked up one particularly crumpled and tear-stained parchment. His eyes scanned the fading ink and he spoke again. "You can take Zack and go out on your merry travels. I'll stay here,"

Wringing his neck, Genesis glanced at Zack, wordlessly asking to loose himself elsewhere for a little while.

Surely, as the third lover, something like this should involve Zack. Nonetheless, frustrated, he rolled his eyes and left.

"Look, you've spent 200 years here alone-" Genesis stated immediately after the black-haired man departed, he took a step closer to Squall, holding his hands out in an open gesture.

"You've been perfectly fine leaving me before-"

"That was different!" The redhead cried. "Leon, I'm not just going to take what's yours and leave you alone,"

Azure eyes lowered to the fire; to the paper. "_For every sunrise I see, I wish only to hold you in my arms. _

_"The sun sets, leaving the sky empty; leaving me alone. Only the moon remains, a guide, enlightening my path home back to you_,"

Wrapping his arms around the brunette's trim waist, Genesis buried his face into the pale neck before him. "Just give me one more chance, I'll redeem myself..."

**One more chance.**

**One more chance.**

It was always 'one more chance' with Genesis.

Always.

And he never changed, no matter what he promised.

One more couldn't hurt…

"...I promise,"

_Here it goes again,_

"I'll protect you and Zack," His grip tightened. "_For the thought of you never leaves my mind. The image remains clear in my eyes in soft caresses. I miss you, I love you with everything I am._"

--

Aimlessly wandering from room to room throughout the ground floor, Zack was quick to come to the conclusion that the only rooms that Squall had occupied in the last 600 odd years were the living and his bedroom. Door after door led to another dusty room, like a photograph from the story he had experienced over the last few days.  
Everything remained the same, just greyed and decayed from 600 years of being ignored and covered in a thick film of dust and woven in spider's webs.

Zack smirked, for it seemed the only things alive in this house were those arachnids and ontop of that, the neophyte noted just how close he and his lovers really were to the creatures.

They wove a beautiful, extravagant and intricate web to lure and capture their prey, just like how Squall had on that stormy night – the beauty of his physical self and hospitality and the complexity it took to appear human. How he lured and ensnared him with the tantalizing promise of sex.  
And then once trapped and woven in an erotic paralysis, those wicked fangs dug into tissue and drink the life straight from the body.

The thought caused him to shiver with anticipation before turning out of his musings and continued to the next room; one if he remembered clearly, would be the library.

The door opened easier than the others, and once inside Zack twigged why – the smell of Genesis was extremely strong, that chocolate with a bitter tinge, and then as the dust settled back down he saw the evidence that supported Genesis' recurring presence. Books were scattered everywhere. Some were slung into a pile against the far wall and tainted the air with an aura of distain. Others were simply piles gathering dust or on the desk in front of the window, open and faded. He guessed that achieving this level of ordered chaos took the redhead some amount of time. He retreated back and crossed the hall, briefly glancing back to the main room where Squall was held tight in Genesis' arms who was reciting his poetry between soft kisses.

Sickening jealousy surged through his veins, although he couldn't fathom out quite what for – Genesis' love for another or Squall's?. He shook the thought entirely out of his head and scuttled away.  
He heard a clatter coming from the back of the house so he headed there to investigate. Another quiet crash followed by a quick curse confirmed that there was someone behind the slightly ajar door that looking like it led to an old style kitchen that he had only seen in school history textbooks. Sliding a palm along the door's aged wooden surface, Zack strutted in to find the reclusive blonde, Matthew, rummaging around in cupboards.

The onyx haired man had wondered where the human had been for the time that had passed: whether Genesis had either killed him or let him go, not that the fullblood would ever be so considerate for another. "Hiya," He smiled.

The mortal was lost in a cabinet and jumped in surprise to the sound of the Vampire's voice. Consequently he hit his head on the ceiling of the cupboard and let out another curse. He emerged a few seconds later clutching the back of his head.

His skin held a life that Zack hadn't seen for a while, although he would forever be paler than a normal human due to the regular doses of Genesis' venom that entered his system.

The mortal didn't smile, only mumbled a greeting.

He couldn't really be blamed; after all he didn't really have a pleasant experience with the only vampire he knew.

The room was crushed in awkwardness, Matthew's eyes continuously flicked from his feet to Zack's eyes, he mentally noted how Zack's eyes were darkened, so he wasn't here to bite him.

"Ya'know, you don't have to be afraid," The vampire said calmly and leant casually against the kitchen table.

Matthew shuffled his feet, speaking bitterly as he knew that Zack wasn't as vicious as his master. "That's exactly what Genesis said when we met," He mused defiantly. His expression contorted and he gripped his neck, seemingly soothing it.

Zack went to question, getting those steely blues back to him for a spilt-second. "I can't bad-mouth him, the venom burns me,"

Zack nodded and settled on the table, his long legs dangled down to the cold stone floor. "How long has he had you?"

"Just over 6 months," The blonde replied and walked over to another cupboard. "He tells me I've lasted the longest,"

"Huh?"

"He tells me others have tried to escape, but he had either killed them or sat back and watched their decent into madness,"

"So why haven't you?"

"Because I have a dream – a promise – I need to fulfil. He said he'd release me when he got bored,"

The two of them both doubted the redhead's generosity.

"Of course, his venom would keep its hold on me,"

Zack slid closer to the mortal his curiosity peaked. "What's your dream? What promise?"

The questions fell upon deaf ears: Matthew didn't turn around.

Sighing, Zack swung his arms down to his sides. "What are you looking for?"

The blonde straightened up immediately, as if he had been caught red-handed in a crime. "Nothing much,"

"Aw c'mon, you can say,"

Matthew again, didn't reply, in fact he panicked – well experienced with the ways vampires extracted the information they desired.

Zack's eyes narrowed, his lips parted, tasting the air – tasting the fear. "You're going to try and kill him! Aren't you?!"

Colour drained from the mortal's already deathly pale face and he glanced away sharply.

A silent confession if there ever was one.

Then he suddenly turned back and screamed. "Is it so wrong? After what he's done?" He was cut short and gripped his neck strongly, doubling over. "Is it so wrong?" He murmured under his breath.

Blinking, Zack slid off the table and stood above Matthew, who had, by this stage broken down into tears – fearing an imminent demise.

Zack was his master's lover, after all and therefore probably didn't like the notion.

"Don't do that," The ebony haired man said calmly. "I'll negotiate your freedom, just don't kill him,"

"What's the point of freeing me? He'll just get another," Matthew muttered. "Your kind are disgusting. You should be destroyed. Hunted down and killed, like you do to us," He continued, wincing all the while.

Zack sighed and turned to the window. "Vampires have always been, you were just unfortunate enough to meet Genesis," He said, clearly bitter to the mortal – and for good reason.

As if summoned by all the talk, Genesis' voice called out from the front of the house. Instinctively, Matthew shot back to his feet and darted away from the violet eyed vampire.

The door swung open and the redhead hung into the kitchen; lips were moist and smirking. "Come Zack," That annoying click of tongue against before he flew off.

Without a backwards glance Zack followed, catching up with the fullblood in a few foxtrots. "Genesis, I have to tell you something," He muttered, keeping up his pace.

"He's going to try to kill me, I know," Genesis replied coolly.

The neophyte stopped dead. "How'd you know?"

That brought the smirk back to his flawless face. "I know what he thinks. I drink his blood, remember?"

"And you're not worried?"

The redhead burst out laughing, almost doubling over. "Should I be? Come on, when it comes to him and me, who do you think will die at whose hand?"

Zack scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Still, why don't you just let him go?"

Green eyes turned sharply to him. "Do you feel attached to him because you were mortal, or," He took Zack's chin in his hand gently. "Are you genuinely concerned for my well-being?" That smirk graced his features once more as Zack stammered to find a response. Before he could, he was tossed aside, only able to watch as the fullblood sauntered his way up the stairs. "You're just like Squall when he was falling for me," He stated in a voic that was tainted with confidence and amusement.

Lowering his arm back down to his side, Zack exhaled and contemplated Genesis' words.

Just like Squall?

So maybe there was a place in their hearts that would grow through time… he hoped, at least. But it was a start, right?

As for the answer to the redhead's initial question, even the neophyte didn't know...


	18. Life's Full of Surprises

Oh, the bordem of a 2 month long summer holiday...  
This story is actually GOING somewhere for the first time... Can you believe it?  
I got no reviews on the last chapter, but I did get a couple of favourites/alerts, so I thank you very much :)  
But I'd still like reviews... since well... don't we all?

Crisis Core is released today in the UK, but I have no means of playing the game :'(

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Life's Full of Surprises

The orange sun was far past its zenith when Zack actually bothered to glance out the window. His violet eyes were focused on the small birds that frolicked in the bare trees, occasionally they dropped to peck at the ground, searching for food. From besides him, Genesis sighed and flung himself back on the bed, thoroughly bored.

The onyx-haired man took a fleeting look at him and rolled his eyes.

Squall was having a womanly moment and let neither of his lovers watch him get changed, for what ever reason confounded them to no end. They occasionally heard the rumble of drawers and other movement, but other than that, they wallowed to dying bird song.  
Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Squall wandered in wearing clothes that one would deem suitable for going out.

Suitable, if one lived back in the early 19th century.

The one thing that Zack saw missing was the three-foot tall top hat, thankfully. Other than that, his white shirt was ironed, contrasting with a straight black neck tie that held the collar up under a less extravagant waistcoat and a long-tailed jacket.

Poor little Squall hardly knew how much times had changed since then...

The neophyte stifled a laugh while Genesis groaned heavily and ran his hand down his face. "You can't go outside dressed like that!" he cried. "Not with me, anyway!"

Frantically glancing down himself, confused, Squall was quick to question why.

"You'll be ridiculed, mercilessly,"

"Probably knifed, too,"

Both of the elders turned to Zack.

He shrugged, "Kid's are vicious sods nowadays,"

Squall rolled his eyes and returned to the debate at hand. "Well, what am I to wear then?"

The redhead jumped to his feet and hurried out of the room, more sounds of rummaging came from the next room before he re-entered with a couple of garments hanging over his right arm. He flung them at his brunette lover. "Wear these, okay?"

Azure eyes flicked between the clothes and Genesis. His mouth was open, "Why do I have to wear your clothes?!"

"It's not a new concept to you, surely."

The effeminacy of Squall's mood was amusing Zack to no end. Although, he hoped he wouldn't stay like it for long. It was embarrassing on his account to see his seme behaving so… odd. He watched as Genesis stripped the brunette down to his underwear. They took a moment to take in his exposed pale skin with dirty smirks. In another flurry, Squall was soon stood there in a dark blue polo neck jumper and low-slung blue jeans. It was something neither of them had ever seen upon his slim figure and it was something Squall probably never expected to wear.

He was frowning deeply, pulling awkwardly at the soft cashmere wool because it barely scarped past his naked hips, obviously it wasn't something he really wanted to wear either. God knows how long it had been since he last had new clothes although Genesis told Zack that every time he came he always bought the brunette a plethora of things on top of the gifts he sent when he wasn't there. It would explain why Squall had a new cordless phone and a new flat-screened computer to do his Internet shopping on. However, that must have appeared strange to the outside world – how the only thing he bought would have been his truffles (which Zack had been exposed to but found no weakness to) and the mint cakes (which Zack had been banished to a one metre radius from)… but it always was the delivery boy that the vampire was more interested in.

"Would it hurt you to smile?" Genesis snapped and spun Squall around to slap away the hands that were stretching the delicate fibres. Seemingly, the brunette's mood was grating on his nerves. "Look, we'll find you something you like, okay?" The redhead muttered and turned on the heel of his boots and left the room, more than likely he was reaching the end of his patience. He stopped just past the doorframe and glanced back. "Hey Zack, you have your own apartment, right?"

Zack nodded on reflex, totally bewildered as the eldest vanished again. He threw his hands down into his lap. "Squall! Stop pulling that, you'll ruin it!"

Surprised from the outbreak, the brunette's hands dropped. "Sorry," he muttered "I just can't help but be nervous,"

"Why?"

"Because both times he's taken me out he's made me kill someone," He closed the azure eyes that were staring blindly down at the carpet. A content smile crossed his features when Zack wrapped his arms around his waist. They both remained silent - something Squall never had with Genesis - and it was refreshing. It was just he and his creation alone in the calmness of the moment.

He had nothing to fear from Zack and Zack would always be there.

Always.

He promised.

"Zack, don't become like him,"

-

A little later, the pair found Genesis in the kitchen, standing over a barely conscious Matthew and as to be expected, his lips were moist and scarlet but his eyes were not pale. "Do you understand me?" He mutter sternly and only released his vice-like grip on the dirty blonde when he murmured his response.

The redhead stood back, his fingers intertwined behind his back as he smirked down at the mortal's weak frame. He was wearing this long crimson jacket again, dressed like he had been when he first waltzed into Zack's life. He took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped his mouth clean upon seeing the others. Stepping closer to the observing pair he simply stated, "Everything will be taken care of, the venom will keep him in check,"

From the fullblood's almost sadistic grin, Zack wonder just to what degree of pain Matthew would have to endure if he put a single foot wrong – or even thought something Genesis didn't agree with.

He guessed Genesis let Matthew cultivate his little deathwish, simply so the redhead could watch how it crumbled his resolve and probably drove him insane, if the boy wasn't already.

-

One thing Zack never expected was to step outside the front door of the Leonhart's grand manor house to find his violet eyes held captive by the gleaming ruby body of a brand new Maserati Quattroporte. Genesis walked out in front, arms open, as if he was either welcoming the vehicle or going to embrace it. He ran his leather-gloved hand lovingly along the front wing to the driver's door.

Zack was simply too stunned to move, while Squall shot him a questioning glance before following Genesis, evidently the extent of the car's beauty passed completely over his head.

The redhead turned back and smirked at the neophyte's expression. "Gawk for much longer and I'll start charging," He slid slickly into the front seat then leant over to open the door for Squall.

Slowly, Zack took his first steps towards the beautiful vehicle, only reaching out to touch it to open the back door and sit quietly in the seat, looking ahead to the back of Genesis' head as it poked out from above the jet black leather. "How can you afford this?" He finally muttered as Genesis started the engine.

It even sounded beautiful, nothing more than a gentle purr.

Scoffing, the redhead commented on how his family were quite rich back in the day and how he'd invested his money well and also that being a vampire helped when it came to counting cards in casinos.

After being given a gallon of petrol to fill his car up, Zack quickly found himself thrown out of heaven and back into the grotty hell that he called his own. It must have looked incredibly funny to all the other drivers on the road, how a dented red ford was being tailed by the embodiment of automobile perfection. Probably more hilarious was seeing said perfection drive into a pretty bog-standard area and finally settled besides the mess of painted metal in the small car park of a two story block of 6 flats.

Before, Zack had prided himself in his neat little bachelor's pad, how his neighbours were a mix of men like himself or nymphomaniac first-time buyers; how he decorated and adorned it with all the modern things man could desire and how it looked fresh out a magazine, but now it looked pretty plain and insignificant to that which he'd spent the last few weeks in.

What neither of the trio expected to walk into the main room of the flat and find was Zack's blonde best friend curled up on the small slate grey leather sofa munching his was through a bag of tortilla chips. He didn't notice the entrants until Genesis broke the silence with his wide, predatory grin plastered across his face. "Good evening, Cloud,"

The blonde jumped up suddenly in shock, spilling the crisps out of the bag and all over the laminate floor. The next few moments were spent frantically cleaning up the mess and spewing out some incomprehensible babble about Aerith having a bitch fit about _something_, kicking him out of the house whilst her friends ran a riot; him coming here to take refuge whilst he packed Zack's things which he intended to take to Squall's house later. What he _didn't_ mention was how much he was dreading the latter. Going to Squall's house would mean A) going through that evil junction and B) being within a one-mile radius of Genesis again.

Never before had one person inspired so much fear in Cloud, well maybe the teacher he had back when he was six, but there was just something about the man that had been so potent in all of the 20 minutes they knew each other for (little did he knew that he had been just as effective on the redhead). The startling emerald of those eyes and the fire behind them had been the star of his nightmares since that day. How Zack could spend so much time with the man was simply a mystery… even share his skin with him?

Cloud shuddered from the thought, earning two confused looks while the redhead just **stared**.

Shaking his head clear, Zack stepped towards the diminutive blonde. "Thanks Cloud. You're welcome to stay as long as you want,"

The prospect would have sounded lovely… if Genesis wouldn't be in the same apartment… the same building… the same county…

_Oh God, he's walking over here…_ Cloud panicked mentally. It was a moment to which he would be flailing his arms around, if he wanted to be committed to a mental asylum, that is. _Anywhere but here_.

Luckily for the mortal, Squall pulled Genesis aside and hissed to him, too low for human ears. "Keep yourself in check! This is Zack's best friend!"

A hand cupped around the brunette's cheek. "For you, my love, I'll be patient," He said smoothly, catching Cloud's frown in the corner of his eye as he gently kissed the younger's lips.

He'd heard the response, but what of the request?

It was one thing that Genesis adored about the human world – how he could play with them… either simply like this, making their little brains overload or the pleasure of watching them break. As of yet, he was undecided what to make of Cloud. Maybe for once he could be compassionate and show a little mercy, or maybe he wouldn't.

"Uh, Cloud," Zack called from the corridor across the room. "You've been sleeping in my bed, right?" To which the blonde confirmed. "Hmm, I guess I'll be on the couch then…"

Taking this as his opportune escape, Cloud zoomed away to discuss the situation.

The redhead sighed and sunk into the warmth of the sofa that leaked the aroma of Cloud as well as Zack and some other male. He smirked, the leather shared with him that story of the last time Zack got drunk; shared with him an anecdote of quick-to-be-regretted sex. Squall settled comfortably besides him, a frown crossed his features as he inhaled the same tale.

"This is promising to be quite exciting," Genesis noted.

Squall simply hummed his reply. He was, after all, still digesting some of the things he had seen on the way to and even in Zack's home. On top of that, the fact that his bare hips were constantly exposed to gawking eyes by a jumper he'd been forbidden from touching still irritated him.

Green eyes turned from him slowly. "I know what you're thinking,"

The brunette gazed at him, not speaking as Genesis lowered his head and continued.

"I promise I won't do anything reckless,"

"Can I believe that?"

"You'll just have to trust me… like the good old days," Jade eyes drifted back to his with a slight smile. "Just like when you were mortal,"

-

"So, what you doing here?" Cloud asked quietly as he and Zack were making sense out of the junk that kept the far side of the spare bedroom inaccessible. A few more boxes were shifted out into the corridor before Zack paused and turned to the blonde.

"Since it is my apartment…" He smiled and stretched out his muscles, before resuming the task at hand.

Cloud rolled his eyes and inhaled as he went to pick up another box. It was embarrassing that he was struggling, whist his ebony haired friend made it look like the boxes were full of cotton wool. "You know what I mean,"

"Genesis got bored," Zack shrugged simply. "It's not that odd, is it?"

"Well… three guys… that's gonna get some attention,"

"A part of me thinks that's exactly what Genesis is after,"

The pair continued in silence, though both their minds wandered. Zack was contemplating over the awkwardness he felt when he had first felt Genesis' bloodlust concerning Cloud and the words he heard exchanged between his two lovers from the main room. He also had to worry about not showing his strength off accidentally in front of Cloud. If living with humans was as hard as this (even in such a short time), Zack was amazed that Squall and Genesis could have kept up with it for so long. Especially Genesis, as in all honesty, he had no idea how a mortal should behave.

Meanwhile however, Cloud was still mulling over plans of how to stay as far away from Genesis as possible… Hell he was sure in his mind that he'd rather brave Aerith and her girlfriends rather than sit opposite the redhead at the dinner table (well if Genesis got his way, he'd be on _top_ of the table and dinner...). Still, he wouldn't complain for it wasn't really his place. He'd taken away the privilege of having some say in Zack's love life as an ex/best friend when he decided to come onto Aerith when the pair were on the rocks. He sighed and let Zack move the boxes into the main bedroom, as he seemed to find it so easy.

The short blonde hung in the doorway of the room as the older man sifted through his belongings that Cloud had already begun to sort into more boxes. "Zack, you don't have to sleep on the sofa,"

"Nah, I'm fine with it,"

"But this is your apartment-"

"Don't fret about it, Spike," Violet eyes rose to smile widely at him. "If the sofa really is a bag of rocks, I can always snuggle up to you,"

A rose blush washed across Cloud's cheeks and he scuffed his toes awkwardly on the carpet. "Don't say things like that,"

"You never used to mind…"

"Things have changed since then,"

Smiling again, Zack sighed his agreement. "More than you know,"

* * *

ducks out the way of rocks and rotten fruit  
Don't blame me for the uselessness that was at the start of this chapter... I brought Cloud back... which is good, right?  
Anyway, my dad is the one who suggested the car, as I was looking for some expensive car, but all the ones I could find were 2 seaters... Yes.. not too horribly cliche?


	19. Nostalgia Came Too Close

Hmmm, I have now officially finished school... which feels kinda odd, but enough with that, eh?

A/N : This is set 2 days after the trio first arrived to find Cloud…

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Nostalgia Came Too Close

"We'll be going out for the morning," Genesis stuck his head into Zack's bedroom when the clock chimed 8am and the ebony haired neophyte himself was only just starting to get dressed. Stepping in, Genesis closed the door after him. "Leon won't stop complaining about the clothes," he explained, and took a tight grip on Zack as he slid some clean underwear up his long legs. "I'll save you the boredom of having to sit and watch… it would be like being a child again and having to go out shopping with your mother,"

Zack shivered from the thought alone.

"I don't know how long we'll be, but we'll make it up to you," That signature smirk danced across the redhead's face as he ghosted his hand across Zack's stomach and up his chest and turned him around to look into warm violet eyes.

"What am I meant to do in the meantime then?"

"Cook Cloud a good breakfast, looks like he needs it," The elder turned to glance at the blonde who was lost in a deep sleep. "Poor boy spent most of the night awake fearing I was watching him," The smile remained on his lips as he spoke these words.

"And were you?"

Genesis shook his head. "Leon kept me occupied," He quietly chuckled at the bewildered expression that crossed Zack's features. "You seem to forget, he and I spent many years practising our love in silence," His tone was bordering on boastful, not that Zack paid much attention as warm fingers knotted into his black spikes. "But you make sure you keep screaming for me,"

Zack nodded slightly and opened his mouth slightly for the lips he knew were coming.

Moments later Genesis pulled away, still smirking and trotted out of the room uttering a quiet farewell.

-

Cloud didn't wake for another good hour; only when the smell of cooking bacon has wafted throughout the entire apartment. He drifted into the kitchen like a ghost, wearing a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, something Zack was used to seeing after spending many nights with the blonde.

"Morning," Zack smiled, glancing briefly at the still drowsy boy, afraid that his eyes would linger.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his fist, Cloud yawned. "You've not changed,"

"Start the day in a good mood and nothing can go wrong," The onyx haired man chirped – it was something he'd said to Cloud nearly everyday, but it never did take effect.

Sliding into a chair at the kitchen table, Cloud quickly glanced around the apartment. "Where's Squall and Genesis?"

"Gone out shopping for the morning,"

He saw the relief that was written crystal clear in the boy's azure eyes as he spun around to lay a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. "Eat up, Genesis recommended you get something into you,"

_And he's not thinking of food,_ the blonde muttered mentally.

"Is he some kind of doctor now?"

"If it took his fancy," Zack muttered and settled opposite Cloud after he'd picked a glass out of the cupboard and poured his friend a drink.

It was almost funny. He was feeding Cloud just like how Squall had fed him all those nights ago, only he wouldn't lead Cloud down on his sofa and sire him during a drunken intercourse. A smile passed the Vampire's lips as he recollected.

"This was unopened when I found it… did you ever try it?" Cloud asked, holding the glass of cloudy yellow water in Zack's face. "Some of the best lemonade I've ever had,"

Zack grimaced, he'd been told how horrible mortal food tasted on an immortal's tongue but to turn down now would've appeared a little odd to the blonde. Slowly, he reached out to take the glass from him and tentatively took a small sip. Instead of the ashy taste he had expected, what came was an explosion of bitterness and sugar that he could find nothing to compare to. It was so strong and knocked the wind out of him. He was certain that this was the one thing that he would now consume other than blood. It would be his version of Squall's truffles and Genesis' mint cake (only now could he see why the redhead was so insane over them).

--

After three hours of useless TV, the pair sat on the sofa watching some babble about the stock market when Zack suddenly lurched forwards to grab the remote and turn the TV off completely. It seemed like a godsend until he sat back with a dazed smile. "Hey Cloud, do you remember the old days?"

"Huh?"

"Ya'know, fresh out of Uni, new apartment… just the two of us and a lot of free time?"

Cloud shuffled uncomfortably, but mumbled a response.

"I remember them pretty vividly," Zack fidgeted with his half-empty glass of lemonade (since the first encounter, he found himself unable to stop drinking it). His voice and expression were spaced out, almost as if he were drunk. "I remember that if I hadn't have gone out that night, I wouldn't have met Aerith and we'd still be together,"

"I guess. Zack, are you feeling alright?"

"Just spiffy," He replied, voice now evidently slurring. He lost grip on his glass; accidentally spilling the remainder of its contents onto Cloud's lap.

"What the hell Zack?" He cried and jumped up, glaring down at his friend. He noticed for the first time that evening the cold lavender glow of Zack's eyes. He wanted to back away, and he would have if Zack didn't have a vice-like grip on his belt. The latter reeled him in like a fish caught on a hook, though Cloud was unsure what was the bait and what was the prize.

With those icy eyes fixed on the damp blue cotton, the onyx haired man giggled. "We better get those wet clothes off you, you'll catch a chill otherwise," He started fumbling at Cloud's belt, shooing away unwilling hands. They made quick work of the jeans zipper, pushing the wet cotton and the boy's underwear down to his knees. He paused for a few seconds to regard the boy before taking his soft manhood into the cool of his left hand.

The blonde's breath hitched and he struggled weakly but Zack's grip on his waist kept him pretty much held fast. Cloud hated the fact that as Zack pressed his cold lips and started kissing along his length, his mind was being possessed by the desires of his body. It had been a lifetime it seemed since Zack had had him like this – and it felt… right deep inside him. He lost his conscience in the unnatural cool of Zack's mouth and bent over him, biting back throaty moans of the elder's name.

So right… it always was just the two of them…

The violet-eyed man smirked, feeling his gums begin to ache, and the inviting warmth of Cloud's skin – and the promise of what was underneath – spread a burning throughout him – just like that Genesis had to endure when he was with Squall. His canines elongated into fangs and he slid back along the boy's length to find a spot that was suitable to bite. Finding what he wanted, he was just about to cut open the flesh when the door swung open and he was thrown back against the wall. He felt a heavy boot upon his chest and two strong hands keeping him down against the floor. His eyes shot open and glared into the sharp emerald a few feet above him. He hissed aggressively and struggled to get back to his prey, but the redhead pressed down harder.

"You think I couldn't smell your blood lust?" He shouted and slammed his foot down almost sadistically on the boy's ribs when he made to escape again.

"How could you be so reckless?" Squall cried, his grip on the neonate's shoulders tightened.

"I haven't fed in so long," he wined and grabbed Genesis' ankle and threw him off.

The latter sighed and dropped to his knees, gently brushing his hand over Zack's cheek and whispering an apology. He held his wrist to Zack's mouth and said, "This will suffice for the time being,"

The onyx haired man looked at the elder as he sat up, his eyes wide with surprise, he'd never expected Genesis to be so self-sacrificing. Squall maybe, but not the enigmatic redhead. Nonetheless, he took the pale skin into his mouth and bit into the veins that ran beneath. He sucked so hard on the wound that Genesis groaned aloud and gripped the boy's shoulder with his free hand.

"We were foolish," Squall lamented and stroked the redhead's hair as he muttered from the intense feeling of being devoured.

Cloud, who had frantically redressed him self during the little scene stood only 3 foot away from the immortal trio. "What's going on?" He cracked out from a dry throat.

Squall glanced at the boy and sighed. He could've known their secret would never have remained unknown. He turned back to his lovers and sighed again. "I think you're clever enough to guess,"

"But… you can't be real,"

He stood to approach the young blonde who, understandably backed away, eyes wide with fear. "I'm sorry this happened to you. Zack would never want to kill you, believe me,"

"Kill me?"

"He would have, yes." The brunette said softly but suddenly his tone changed and his eyes darkened solemnly. "Now Cloud, you can't tell anyone about this… not even Aerith,"

"But I… You are..."

"It's the only thing I'll ever ask of you," He muttered quietly, staring back at the pair.

Cloud also turned away, the afternoon sun highlighting the gold in his hair through the window. Moments later he exhaled and glanced at the quiet brunette out of the corner of his eye. "I'll want to know everything,"

"Of course," Squall replied relieved, and went back to his lovers. He took Genesis arm gently and slipped a finger in Zack's mouth to break the seal, such as one does with a child to stop it sucking.

Immediately, the redhead recomposed himself and cleaned his own wounds tentatively with the tip of his tongue. Cloud noted how his skin now seemed paler – if possible – than it was before, and then he saw the change in the man's eyes, how they went from emerald to a unwelcoming mint.  
It sent shivers down his spine as he felt those eyes trailing down his body, and only now was he was fully aware of the man's one thought. It was easy to picture this man as a dangerous creature who would drag a human into the shadows of a late night and drain them of their lives. Squall seemed more subtle, maybe one who would sneak in through an open bedroom window and satisfy himself quietly and relatively painlessly, and then there was Zack who, he would have thought could be like Squall, but had just seen as viscous as he pictured Genesis. The man of the moment glanced up at Cloud, his eyes dark violet once more and his smile begged for forgiveness.

The blonde sighed and paced forward cautiously. He stopped before he reached Genesis, and for good reason – the redhead was staring with those eyes and a smile he hadn't seen since the ten minute 'talk' they had when they first met.  
"I don't quite know what you are now… but you're still my best friend," He said with a forced smile. He held his hand out to the onyx haired male. "C'mon your face is covered in that stuff. Let's clean you up."

Zack accepted the offer and ventured off into the small bathroom with the blonde.

Genesis heaved himself to his feet after the blonde left the room, taking his scent with him. He sprawled out leisurely over Squall on the sofa in his usual manner and played with the brunette's long hair. "We were more than just foolish… we were damn right unfair," He raised his wrist as the last trace of the holes healed over. "Unfair to assume he could last as long as us,"

"Maybe this is all a mistake," Squall blurted out suddenly.

"What? Zack?"

"No," He replied. "Coming out here. Leaving our home, where we were safe and content. Why must you make us risk everything on a whim?"

Genesis shrunk into his lover; his smile was bitter and bordering on annoyance. "What happened to my little Leon who liked running around the world?"

"He died when his heart broke," Came his response curtly. He unsuccessfully tried to push the redhead off him, but only found that the hands on his shoulders tightened almost possessively.

"Get over yourself, Squall."

It was the first time in a long time Genesis had said his name, and even longer since he said it so harshly, but the redhead was right no matter how much he hated it. He sighed and lay back against the sofa, his azure eyes turned away. He felt a hand stroke his cheek affectionately and Genesis kiss the skin under his ear softly before he nuzzled into his neck and whispered, "I'm sorry…" He waited for Squall to hold him like he knew he would. "I promised I would protect you. You and Zack,"

"You promised me a lot of things when we were young,"

A smile danced across the older's lips, "I'll find you your own star, don't fret,"

-

"Damn it!" Zack cursed, flinching away from the flannel that Cloud was holding. "That burns,"

Cloud apologised but noted that the flannel was only lukewarm. Without further words he turned on the cold tap and worked solely from that, and although it stung his fingers Zack seemed perfectly fine with it as he dabbed at the black haired man's bloody face.

"That's much better," He smiled and subconsciously spread his legs so that the young blonde didn't have to lean uncomfortably over his knees.

"Zack?" Cloud broke the silence a few moments later.

Violet eyes flashed up to meet his as a response.

"How does it work? The whole 'feeding' thing?"

Shrugging, Zack lowered his gaze again. "I don't really know, it works completely upon instinct."

"Oh,"

"Basically, when we're hungry, I guess you could say we loose all sense. We're just fixated on blood and how to get it. Then when either our senses are aroused or with the contact of warm skin, our fangs extend, we bite… and the rest is given,"

Cloud took a moment to digest this, tracing Zack's full lips with the tip of his index finger under the white towelling. "What does it taste like?"

"Everyone has their own taste," Zack replied. His lips curved into a smile. "Squall's is incredibly fruity, kinda like raspberries, I guess. Genesis is so rich… like that chocolate torte your mum makes. Then I've been told mine is sickeningly sweet, like maple syrup," As he spoke, Cloud's finger slipped into his mouth and the vampire instantly closed his lips around the digit, sucking the blood off the flannel.

The blonde cracked a smile, "You always did like my mum's torte,"

Zack hummed a reply, and released Cloud's finger seconds later.

"What would I taste like?" He asked quietly and wet the towel once more.

"You smell like vanilla," Zack blurted without hesitation.

"One of your favourites," He muttered, bemused. When Cloud turned back those violet eyes were focused on his again. "Are you still hungry?"

"A little," Zack exhaled and stretched his arms out as Cloud wiped smudges off his chin. "Blood from a vampire sort of quenches the bloodlust for a short while, so I'll need to feed properly soon"

The blonde nodded and finished up. He turned on his heel and focused all of his attention on cleaning the blood out of the flannel. He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but it just felt... It was his instinct and he couldn't deny it.

"You can feed from me,"


	20. Redemption Births Jealousy

Gackt's birthday yesterday... not that that has anything to do with why I forgot to post -heh-  
Anyhoo, time for a bit of angsting... since my smutty muse is...well, elsewhere...

I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so... SQUARE ENIX OWNS most of THE CHARACTERS, I own the plot because... it's got me written all over it.

**In the last chapter**: The vampire trio popped into Zack's apartment to find Cloud sprawled out on the sofa. Um, some angsty-fluff bits and Cloud offered himself to be Zack's dinner for the night... to put it simply...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Redemption Births Jealousy

Zack sat on the toilet seat stunned and held like stone in the moment by shock. His eyes were wide and mouth ajar briefly before he burst into animation again. "Cloud! I could never do that," He cried.

"What's the difference between me and a complete stranger? Surely you'd feel safer, your secret would be safer if you bit me… you'd feel more comfortable at least,"

"But I…"

Cloud whirled around and forced him back against the wall, gripping his shoulders tightly and azure eyes bore straight into Zack's. "I was a crappy boyfriend, I've been an even crappier best friend. I want to do this, to keep you alive because I couldn't keep you happy," One hand cupped around his cheek. "I want to do this, for you. For Squall and for Genesis,"

Zack was close to tears; he tore his eyes away to the ground. "Cloud, I couldn't do that to you,"

The blonde bent down to catch those violet gems once more. His hand slid round and caressed cool flesh. "If you're nervous you'd hurt me, I'm sure Squall could oversee everything," His hand dropped when a new addition to the room cleared their throat. He turned his head to where Squall hung in the doorway.

The brunette was frowning; his lips were moist and flushed in contrast to the icy cerulean of his eyes. "If that's really what you want, Cloud." He tried to break a smile, but only aroused a grimace that was tainted by jealousy. "I myself would need to feed before hand," His gaze transferred onto his lover. "Genesis and I are going out. Can I trust you for a little while?"

Zack nodded slowly and stood to his feet. The creature inside him yearned to be taken with; to finally sink his teeth into living flesh.

Squall sensed his excited anguish and sent him a stern look before he hushed, "I due time, my love,"

After the front door slammed shut, Cloud sighed and walked out of the bathroom. "They spend a lot of time together," He commented under his breath, the tone and the way he spoke incinuated _something_ else.

Zack smiled from the boy's misunderstanding. "They've gone to feed," he corrected. "But contraire to belief, their relationship isn't a very sexual driven one. Well, not now anyway."

Cloud shot him a questioning look as he collapsed onto the sofa. He was still digesting everything, and might as well have Zack explain something trivial to him until he'd mulled his way through.

"They sleep in the same bed and Genesis is _constantly_ undressing him with those eyes, let alone the fact that he seems to be unable to keep his hands off him, but they dont really go that far,"

"You don't sleep with them then?"

"Only once… the morning after you and Aerith came," The older broke into a dazed smile and lay back against the sofa as he remembered. "That was something else… it was like being fucked by two guys at the same time… which I was really…" Zack babbled on about the details, but Cloud really didn't want to know about Zack's rather active and exciting sex life with his fellow vampires. After all, it did frustrate the blonde because his own sex life was… well dormant, to put it simply. It wasn't until Zack's tone changed that Cloud started to listen again.

"I can't help wonder what Genesis thinks of me… sometimes he treats me like a child or a pet… then he treats me like he treats Squall,"

"He does seem a little…odd,"

Zack sighed and leant over his knees, supporting his head with his fists. "He's a fullblood. He was never truly human. So, I guess his mind works in a different way. He seems to think that killing someone to suit his own purpose is acceptable,"

"He's killed before?" Cloud asked, but there was no hint of surprise in his voice.

"When he was 'mortal'. He killed his own sister, who was going to marry Squall, so he could have him to himself,"

"Does Squall know?"

Zack nodded, "But his love is stronger than repulsion… even though the latter shows through some days,"

"Do you love him?" Cloud blurted out suddenly, even before Zack had finished talking.

A long silence followed and its awkwardness weighed down upon the blonde until it was unbearable. He was unsure what he wanted Zack's reply to be, a "No" and he'd wonder just why Zack stayed with the pair and put up with their antics, how they seemingly shut Zack out and focused completely on each other, or a "Yes" and Cloud would...  
Meanwhile, Zack pondered the matter; finally he dropped his head completely into open palms and sighed. "I guess I do." He replied and sat back. "It started just as the respect for he who gave me life, but his voice, his touch and… _him_, have just grown on me,"

"Genesis made you a vampire?"

Zack shook his head slowly. "Squall did. Genesis didn't waltz in until the next day,"

-

Genesis rammed his fist into the cold brick of a shadowy alleyway. "I hate-"

"Waiting, yes, I know. If you remember I did spend almost a century solid running around with you,"

"Alright! Alright!" Genesis cried, raising his palms to his glaring partner. He turned back and slumped against the wall. "I certainly remember the first time you were bloodlusting… crabby doesn't even start…"

"So I guess you're glad that Zack has taken after you then?" Squall retorted and crossed his arms over his blue sweater.

"Now you mock us for our sexual drive?" The redhead squawked indignantly.

"No, but when I'm irritable, making love to you is the last thing on my mind,"

Genesis smirked and brought a hand up around the brunette's cheek. "You put the way I touch you in such undeserving poetic words,"

"Would you prefer much coarser words to taint lips so sweet?" Blue eyes were hard and stared expectantly down at the elder.

The redhead didn't reply, only made a move for Squall's mouth but was pushed away. "Honestly," The younger sighed and redefined the distance between them.

Genesis pouted and slouched back again. "My mother was never so ill-tempered, I wonder where you get it from," He muttered as the side door of the bar they leant against swung open and a young man in a grubby white shirt stepped out, a lit cigarette already in hand.  
Poking Squall gently in the ribs, Genesis snuck behind the unsuspecting mortal. As the man lowered his cigarette back down, the redhead quickly covered his mouth with his hand and dragged him into the ocean of shadows.

Squall knelt besides the shaking male and lifted his torso until his parted lips met with moist skin.

This kid stank of stale smoke and badly aged spirits and promised not to taste any better. He grunted, ignoring this fact as best he could and biting into the main vein in his neck.

The redhead waited a few seconds as the brunette's venom paralysed their victim, leaving him incapacitated and silent. He then pulled back the man's shirt collar and drank from wounds he made in the mortal's flesh. After a few mouthfuls, the elder broke away and pushed Squall off.

He lamented the fact that sharing meant more waiting to satisfy his thirst than it would normally. Nonetheless, as Squall's sire, he had a responsibility to provide for both Squall and Zack. Genesis had been the one who went out and collected all of the blood that Squall stored and lived off, he felt it was necessary if he were to leave the brunette on his own.

They both picked the man up and leant him against the wall, placing the smoking stick back into his mouth before leaving him. The venom would wear off in a matter of seconds after Squall left the vicinity and the man would wake with nothing more than a light head and a pleasant feeling flowing through him.

"Where to now?" Squall asked as they stood at the mouth of the alleyway, watching people wandering past them.

Genesis glanced either way quickly, eyes alert and silent, and grabbed Squall's hand and yanked him closer to him and into the shadows. The way he was latched onto him was very protective, even possessive.

"What's wrong?" Squall whispered into Genesis' chest.

"Another vampire." Came his quiet reply. "A strong one…"

"Fullblood?"

"I can't say, but they're too close for comfort." He slowly and cautiously released his lover. "We can't spend too long here. We feed once more, take care of Zack and leave," He kept a firm grip on the brunette's wrist and wandered off into the busy street.

Squall nodded and followed. "Will Zack be alright?"

"As long as he doesn't start bloodlusting again. If we're in another's territory I can't have a fight,"

Squall questioned, replied with a bemused smirk and slanted green eyes.

"You remember Audrey's disappointment when I couldn't join the Lancastrian army…"

"But you handled a sword with such skill and grace,"

"But I _acted_ like I couldn't. Back then I thought I was mortal… I didn't want to die in battle," The redhead replied. "Not when I was in love with a man who abhors such violence,"

"Is that why you will not fight?"

Genesis stopped and turned to him, cupping a hand around his cheek with a sweet smile. "I cannot afford to loose and leave you and Zack alone in this world,"

-

Cloud groaned and rolled his head back onto his shoulders. The only thing worse than rubbish TV shows was actually being stuck _watching_ them. Zack had been the smart one and fell asleep a long time ago. His head was back against the sofa and his mouth a gaping hole in his pale face, Zack never had been one for eloquence.

Cloud broke a smile and remembered the days when Zack would fall asleep on the sofa after watching the TV together for hours on end. He remembered how he would cuddle up close to him and nestle into the warmth of the older man's chest and listen to his heartbeat. But now, he found neither warmth nor a heartbeat. As he pulled away from Zack, the latter stirred, closed his mouth and smiled pleasantly from some dream.

He stared at the vampire for a few minutes before leaning over and brushing a lock of hair out of his face. His breath lingered on those inviting lips for only a second before he lightly pressed his mouth against his.

He was falling for Zack all over again but this time he didn't want to admit it. He was going through a rough patch with Aerith, and he didn't want to loose her, so he shunned the thought far into his mind.  
After all, Zack did have new lovers, one scared him and the other was high-strung, so entering the equation was out of the question.  
Let alone the fact that Zack was a vampire now… but he missed his touch… his kisses and the way it felt when the onyx haired man laughed as he held Cloud.

Zack was like an infection. One where if you give it the slightest chance it will spread and engulf you entirely. The blonde had done it once before, but now he wouldn't take that risk.

Cloud pulled away almost suddenly and sat back down, staring blindly at muted TV screen.

-

Genesis lowered their second victim from his mouth and once again flicked the brunette off before following the little routine and cleaning up all traces of an 'attack' and leaving the human thinking that nothing had happened.

As the pair meandered through the park on the way back to the apartment block, Genesis muttered "Now we need to feed Zack,"

Squall inhaled and reached for the redhead's hand. "Genesis," he started, gaining the man's immediate attention. "Cloud wants Zack to feed from him tonight,"

The elder frowned and clasped his hand tighter, "Are you alright with that?"

Squall sighed, "I don't know… It just doesn't sit right in my heart,"

"Then just say no, Zack would never go against your wishes,"

"I know… but Cloud is set on doing this, I can't just say no to him,"

"_I could_," Genesis muttered under Squall in mid-sentence, but the latter continued.

"I can't just say no because I'm jealous that Cloud can give something to Zack that I never can,"

The redhead reeled him in closer as they walked, "Hey, you gave something to Zack that Cloud could never give, even if he wanted to, just remember that. Nothing can tear us apart,"

-

He didn't know how long it had been since _that_ moment when Zack yawned from beside him and stretched his arms out over his head. He licked his lips and smirked. "How long have I been out?"

Cloud shrugged. "How long does it take them to feed?"

"How ever long it takes to catch someone I guess,"

"Are you getting hungry now?" The blonde stood up and walked to the window, were the sun had finally set beyond the horizon.

"Fairly," Zack replied. "If you're feeling uneasy just say and I'll leave the room,"

Cloud turned to him and said it wouldn't be necessary. Just as he finished, a series of knocks sounded from the front door and Cloud wandered over to answer. There on the doorstep, stood Genesis and Squall. They both looked as flawless as ever, there was no sign on their faces that they had just quenched their thirst by preying on humans apart from the fact their eyes were darkened back to their natural colours.

Natural colours, but still preternaturally beautiful.

"Good to see you're still around," Genesis smiled as the blonde stood back and allowed the pair in.  
He stood in the middle of the room, bending only to turn the TV off at the box before he clasped his hands together and smiled again. "Who's ready for their first feeding?!" He cried, as if he were talking to a party of children.

Zack and Cloud both wore the same bewildered expression, whilst Squall sighed and pushed Cloud to Genesis. The blonde stiffened when the scarlet man wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

The redhead signalled for Zack to stand, and when he did, Genesis shoved the mortal into the space created. Cloud wasn't given a chance to catch a breath as the vampire settled to straddle his hips with a wide, almost malevolent, smirk.  
He lowered his lips to the boy's neck; his smirk only grew when Zack sounded his displeasure to the elder's actions and Cloud squeaked.  
"Let's make this a little more fun,"

* * *

Hopefully, you're going to like the next chapter... I do :)


	21. A Touch Was Too Much

Sorry about this being late... It was my school prom last night and I'm exhausted...

I'm hoping fans of Chapter 6 will like this...  
I had an excuse for this, but then I thought "Why the fuck not?"  
I'll probably be reminded "Why" very soon...

Oh yeah. LEMON warning :)

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

A Touch Was Too Much

When Genesis pulled away from his hungry open mouth and wet kisses, Cloud would have sighed with relief. _Would have_, if only he hadn't have reopened his eyes from the bitter pleasure to see the frighteningly radiant mauve of Zack's hovering just in front of his face. His own blue eyes, wide with a twisted excitement and fear as Genesis slipped into the tiny gap between Cloud's back and the sofa, wandered down pale cheeks to find a smirk, reminiscent to that the redhead often wore.

The white of Zack's teeth stood out against the lifeless pink of his lips. They were lips that were then moistened by the tip of his tongue in a moment that echoed on forever in Cloud's mind. His mind ran at a thousand miles an hour, torn between what he should do with Zack – lean forwards and kiss him, or let the older have his way? – And just what Genesis was planning as he arranged Cloud's hair to allow a clear access to what the mortal had offered to give away? Only to press his own lips against the blonde's wet skin, kissing softly along the main vein in his neck.

He focused on those lips, even as Zack leaned forwards and caught the blonde's mouth in his own. They engaged in a furious kiss, Zack pushing Cloud as far back into the redhead as the eldest would allow, after all he needed space to work here.

Genesis' fingers fumbled away at Cloud's shirt, condemning his warm flesh to the icy of their own from both sides. The redhead glanced up with murky green eyes at Squall, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest against the far wall. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't exactly grimacing either. Genesis raised a single hand to beckon him with a single finger. The brunette pushed himself upright and paced over.

Wordlessly, Zack moved aside, dragging Cloud's face with him to the right, and Squall settled between the boy's legs.

In the kiss, Cloud tensed up, squirmed a bit and whined into Zack's mouth, but the immortals continued regardless. He felt Genesis' hands on his waist, running up and down his curves until they turned to unfasten his belt. Again, Cloud writhed, this time he felt Zack's smirking lips and heard Genesis' amused chuckle.

Squall remained silent; his eyes fastened onto Genesis' fingers as the teased open the zipper of Cloud's jeans. Those hands then slid back to the blonde's waist, where they picked him up easily, as if he weighed nothing over a feather so the brunette could rid him of those jeans.

"You see, the ecstasy of a bite is increased tenfold when your blood is pumping so fast around your body. It takes the pain away," Genesis whispered in Cloud's ear. His tongue flicked over his flesh; his cold breath sent shivers – mostly of anticipation - down Cloud's spine. "Just ask Zack," He uttered as he slipped down between the boy's legs.

All throughout, Zack lost himself in Cloud's mouth, swallowing every moan and mewl and lapping up every taste the boy had to offer whilst he played a game of cat and mouse with the blonde's tongue. His hands gripped roughly at the boy's shoulders, every so often they slid down his chest, but returned.

He was feeling Cloud's pulse fasten, his heartbeat become erratic as blood rushed through him, to one part in particular that Genesis was handing with utmost care.

The redhead grabbed a handful of Squall's hair with his spare hand and yanked him closer to the head of the blonde's forming erection; he held it firmly as the brunette then kissed softly down its hardening length.

Cloud broke out from his kiss to hang his head limply on Genesis' shoulder. Zack grinned and kissed along the boy's throat, though Genesis was quick to mutter "Not yet,"

More than anything Cloud was desperate for anything to happen. Squall continued to caress his cock with his cold lips. He felt the strange heat of Genesis' member against his back; he hadn't even noticed the man undress himself until he felt the contact of his skin.

The redhead spread his legs, causing the boy to fall onto the sofa, listening as the youngest gasped as Squall's lips brushed his length once more. His hands gripped the blonde's hips and Genesis kissed the crook of Cloud's shoulder as Zack hungry devoured the other side. It was then that Squall decided to close his lips around the head of the mortal's member.

Stuck in ecstasy, Cloud only found himself able to voice his emotions; his mouth remained open, eyes half shut. He muttered Zack's name impatiently with a raspy voice and thrust into the cool of Squall's mouth.

"Tell us what you want, Cloud," Genesis smiled, saying the blonde's name in that same condescending tone he usually saved for Zack.

The boy's voice caught in his throat, leaving him gaping from breath as the two others got more forceful. He turned his head slightly, to see Genesis' eyes as pale as they were when he was blood lusting, though he knew what he wanted now, and he knew he wasn't scared… well not like he had been before. He gently kissed the lips he found before him and whispered what he body was screaming for.

The redhead smirked and licked the vanilla taste off his lips and picked the boy up by his hips once more. "Zack," He murmured to get the neophyte's attention.

Immediately the onyx haired man broke away, and after getting a confirmative glance from the elder, he lowered back down, and lost himself completely to his animalistic instinct. He traced the main vein in Cloud's throat, remembering how Squall had treated him, and he was equally as gentle despite his burning hunger.

Cloud braced himself for a pain he couldn't imagine. He knew that Genesis was waiting for just the right second before he slid inside his body - the second that Zack's fangs broke his skin.

Then it happened.

Contraire to his own belief, the sensation in his neck was much stronger than that of the redhead invading his smaller frame. It wasn't painful like he had imagined it, it was just strange, like he could actually feel a apart of him passing into Zack, and in return Zack's venom was working magic on his mind. It eased the pain of Genesis' tearing movements and made his blood flow faster.

Much faster, and he could feel his release nearing with every touch he received from the trio.

The lack of words was almost blissful; the four concentrated solely on Cloud's breathing, his moans and how he struggled to chose what name to let slip of his tongue. The bliss was quickly torn in half when Genesis quietly chuckled "You're so tight,"

The smile remained, as due to Zack's venom, Cloud didn't even notice that Genesis' had made him bleed as well. The blonde was grateful however, that the redhead's movements were now slicker and smoother than the initial burning friction he had to endure. The smell of vanilla filled the older vampires' senses; though they had only just fed, it was enough to drive the pair insane.

Genesis lowered his fingers to Cloud's ass and coated his index finger in the boy's blood. He glanced over the blonde's shoulder to Squall, whose frozen eyes were solidly focused on the bloody finger that was held before him.

Still, he did not break away from the mortal's member, only watched as his lover smeared the scarlet liquid in a line down his face, tracing the scar that he was given so many years ago. He continued, taking the boy further down his throat as Genesis' forced him forwards. He continued until the boy's moans became louder, and Zack's lips tightened around his wounds.

Genesis was instantly telling Zack to calm down, take things slower and not be so glutinous. There was a fine line between life and death in this game, and an even thinner one that kept insanity at bay.

Cloud's climax came as Genesis rammed against his prostate and Squall pulled away without swallowing the warm seed he held.

The redhead pushed Zack off Cloud's neck and checked that the neophyte wouldn't make for a second attack that day on the mortal. He then left Cloud and grabbed Squall by his shoulders and forced him back onto the carpet behind him and licked the stream of blood off his face hungrily.

Zack and Cloud watched, somewhat in awe; Cloud not really being capable to understand how blood affected them so much. They watched as the pair lovingly shared the contents of their mouths. The blonde struggled light-headed to his feet. He felt Zack's hands on his hips, thinking that he was supporting him, but quickly found out otherwise when the vampire bent down and dragged his tongue slowly along with damp, scarlet stained skin of his freshly violated entrance.

He gasped and leaned back in Zack's grasp, enjoying how uncomfortably pleasing it felt, even when the black haired man's tongue actually pushed inside him, making sure he got to every single drop of the boy's sweet nectar. He could actually sense that Zack was also leaving behind his own venom, which healed the sensitive skin that Genesis had inadvertently broken. He shivered and watched as the pair before him break apart from each other and smirk. His azure eyes could hazily make out the pink mix of his blood and seed that moistened their lips.

The last thing any of them expected (or wanted) was the front door to rattle and swing open and Aerith to casually waltz in, not noticing what was in front of her until Cloud quietly moaned out Zack's name.

The expression that crossed her face was hard to describe, but Zack had never seen someone go through so many shades of red in the short time it took for her to contemplate everything.

Needless to say, it took the sum total of 2 minutes for the trio to find themselves standing fully clothed on the doorstep, their backs to a door, which had been slammed loudly after they had been chased out by a very angry Aerith, even though it was _Zack's_ apartment.

Despite everything, Zack still managed to laugh, "I don't know what you guys do to wind her up so easily. Twice now you've made her loose her temper big time,"

Squall glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Put yourself in her place for a second. Okay?"

Genesis sighed and wandered off, leaving the pair on the doorstep. A few metres down the hallway, he stopped and turned back. "We had to leave anyway," He held out his hand to his lovers.

"So where do we go now?" Squall asked quietly.

Genesis shrugged. "Wherever the wind takes us,"

The youngest tried not to break a smile. He couldn't have thought of a better response for the redhead himself.

They were nearly back to Genesis' car when Cloud burst out of the building behind them. He briskly walked up to them, trying his hardest to be casual, but he was blushing bright red and gasping for breath. "Why are you leaving?"

"The powers that be have deemed it impossible to stay," Genesis replied simply. He rummaged around in his coat pockets until he produced his car keys.

"Will I… will I ever see you again?" The blonde muttered, throwing all shyness to the wind. He watched almost helplessly as Genesis and Squall got into their respective seats.

Only Zack remained; his hand hovering over the door handle and he slowly turned back to his best friend. "Of course you will! We won't be gone forever,"

Cloud broke into a smile. It was a smile that not only lit up his features but also made his shone like a tropical ocean. "Well make sure you come back before I'm old. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Zack laughed and sunk into the black lather seat.

Cloud was immediately hanging in the open door. "Keep in contact,"

"We will. Sort things out with Aerith,"

"I'll try,"

It was for the first time in his life that Zack actually felt like he was going somewhere.

It was different from the night he was packing his bags in his parent's house to go to university when he was 19.

It was different from when he was in the departure lounge in Heathrow about to go on his weekend getaway in New York with Cloud.

It was different because for the first time in his life he didn't know where his destination was, it was just somewhere. Although it was a concept that scared many, Zack never felt more at home.

As long he was with the two people he loved and trusted, with a place to return after the novelty wore off, nothing could go wrong…

Could it?

* * *

Heathrow is the main airport in London, for those who don't know :)


	22. Reminisce For Tomorrow…

The story is actually going somewhere, imagine my horror.

Disclaimer - All but two of the characters belong to Square Enix.

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour  
**Reminisce For Tomorrow…

One couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of regret, after all, the vampire trio had left Cloud in a moment's breath from finishing a completely amazing round of sex; they had left him with so many unanswered questions on his mind, but most importantly, they had left him with one _slightly_ perturbed Aerith.

It was all Zack found him self thinking about over the last couple of days, as there was pretty much nothing else to do between the feeding, day excursions to historical places to which Genesis and Squall would recite stories of a time long since past and the seemingly never-ending sex.

Zack had actually eaten the words that he had once said to Cloud – "they hardly ever go that far". He quick to find when cramped up in some hotel room and incredibly bored, it was the only thing to do.

One afternoon, Squall and Zack were lounging around in bed whilst Genesis was in the shower next-door, singing as he cleaned him self off from his lover's blood after one particularly violent encounter.

The brunette glanced quietly at Zack and slid so he was sitting up. His chest was splattered with red, still moist and his neck was a maze of healing cuts and bruises.

Feeling his own throat, Zack was quick to find he wasn't much different. "Zack, you know everything about Genesis and I… but we know nothing of you," Squall watched as Zack lowered his bloody hand before the neophyte raised it again to lick it clean.

He contemplated the blue-eyed man's words for a moment before simply replying: "What do you want to know?"

Sighing, Squall shrugged. "Your family… what you've done with you life, would be a start,"

Sitting up, Zack settled comfortably with his head on Squall's shoulder. They listened for a few minutes to Genesis' warbling whilst Zack finally strung together a suitable biography and started talking.

"I was born in Salisbury, I'm an only child. My parent's names are Carl and Edith. I went to Bristol University to study journalism, which is where I met Cloud; he was 18 and doing a degree in catering. We got friendly, moved into an apartment together that was going for cheap and hit it off. We finished Uni and moved to a better apartment."

"What happened after that? How did you meet Aerith?"

Zack suddenly tensed, an aura of unease surrounded him. He picked awkwardly at his nails, only calming when Squall tied his arms tightly around his waist and pulled him closer. Slowly, the neophyte continued. "Cloud was always a bit… distant. He focused on his job more than he did on the relationship because…well he's like that, and I just blew off at him, went out got drunk and woke up in Aerith's parent's house because I was in such a state she just took a stranger home. Things just started from there I guess,"

"And then things started to go wrong with her, Cloud moved in for the kill?"

Zack nodded and questioned how the brunette knew.

Squall smiled and replied: "The night I gave you life, when I drank from you, it was all I could taste,"

It was at this point that the bathroom door swung open and Genesis waltzed in with a towel slung lazily around his waist. He glanced quickly at his two lovers, sensing the weight in the air he smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zack replied. "Squall just wanted to know a little more about me,"

A smirk crossed the redhead's sharp features and in one fluid movement, he was crawling over the bed and up Zack's legs. "Oh that's right, I feel almost guilty now. Making love to you almost every day and yet I only know your name,"

Zack wasn't given a chance to reply as his head was nudged to one side but Genesis' chin as the elder made a quick assault on the neophyte's neck. Fangs made short work of Zack's healing skin, something he'd become used to these last few days.

The redhead swallowed a few mouthfuls of his candy-sweet nectar before pulling away with his eyes closed for a few moments.

A smirk crossed his lips and those emerald gems snapped open again. "A bartender huh?" Genesis settled down to straddle the neophyte, fingers making there way down a bare chest.

Zack nodded, raising his hips to the other's otherworldly warmth, loosing his hands in the redhead's damp hair.

They both reflected a smile, meeting to the middle for a fast paced kiss whilst Squall sighed and rolled his eyes, sliding out of the covers.

He knew that if he didn't escape from them quickly, he'd be dragged into yet _another_ round, on account of their bloodlust.

They had only the previous morning arrived on the coast of the country, spending an entire day wallowing around the forests that Genesis explained he had once played in as a child.

As the eldest lay a red-gloved hand upon an oak, most likely as old as himself, Genesis seemed to absorb its memories, reciting them as if they were only yesterday.

It was the only time Genesis ever opened up about his former life, Squall said, although he tried to avoid the catalyst of him becoming a Rhapsodos.

Apparently, he had 3 older brothers in that family, born of his 'father's' previous wife who had died in childbirth, along the family's only daughter. As always, the redhead spoke adoringly of his mother, totally disregarding her infidelity, claiming she was already with child when she agreed to marry the widowed man.

He spoke of how he explored through the green wilderness, often finding a wide range of interesting things to take back and show. He said how she'd laugh and ruffle his hair, then tell him to place whatever it was back where he'd found it because that was its home.

He told them how some winter days he and his mother would venture a few miles, through winding country paths, south until they broke out of the thickets and onto the rough pebbles of the beach.

Genesis was smiling as he recalled, emerald eyes glazed over. He blinked after he'd finished, removing his palm from the tree's bark and sighing. "I feel like re-living that again,"

So, that was that decided. They left the forest late that night (because Genesis _insisted_ upon going to the waterfront on a cold Saturday's morning not mid-week mid-afternoon), passing Genesis' first home (significantly smaller than that of the Leonhart) that was apparently still inhabited by a descendant of the family and after driving around most of the early morning until they found a suitably shady bed and breakfast that wouldn't ask any questions and could be trusted to leave them in complete privacy. They hadn't fed since the afternoon before all this.

The brunette dressed quietly as Genesis practically molested Zack, making it as if there wasn't stained bed sheets between them. He glanced at the two, pacing over to take Genesis by his hips and pull him off the youngest of the trio. "Enough," He murmured, rolling his eyes when the two sought each other out again. "Let's go, it'll be getting dark soon,"

Genesis and Zack looked far less than interested, probably more than content in their currently aroused state. Hands wandered, freeing Zack from beneath the bedcover, lips joined and skin was torn. Surprisingly, it was Genesis'. He giving to Zack for his thirst was worse.

Pale jade eyes snapped up to Squall as the latter pulled on a pair of tight fitting jeans, that were still a little too low slung for his liking, but he was told that was the fashion these days. He smiled and watched over a head of spiky onyx tresses, Zack busy devouring the sweet venom that flooded into his mouth from the gash in Genesis' chest.

Regardless of his arrogance, unpredictability and malevolent tendencies, the redhead was still a compassionate sire, dedicated to protecting his lovers whatever the cost. Whether or not this be his own decision or an instinct written in his blood, Squall never lingered upon such trivia.

After a few moments, Genesis pushed Zack away, sprawling him out on the bed on his back and was about to start another attack on lips upon skin, but Squall lunged forwards, grabbed the neophyte and drew him out from between the redhead's legs, ignoring the resultant protests.

"Get dressed. We're going out," Was all the brunette had to say, picking up an armful of clothes and throwing them on the bed.

Thankfully, the pair was able to keep away from each other long enough for both of them to pull on their garments; Genesis in his normal tight trousers, that left nothing to the imagination, and a maroon silk button-up shirt that just begged to be stained and Zack in a plain navy t-shirt and jeans. They looked like an odd trio, with Genesis being the rich man who liked to flaunt it, Squall that looked uncomfortable in anything but his normal 19th Century garb and Zack, your everyday average bloke.

--

Judging from the way the mortals on the streets were dressed, it must have been pretty damn cold. They bustled past, hugging their jackets close to them and organising thick scarves around those warm necks.

In the week since the trio had left Cloud, Zack had taken to learning how to feed quickly, though after tasting something so amazing for his first time, he always resulted to comparing everything else to it. But nothing was as good as the young blonde… well no mortal, anyway. The only tastes he had that were as vivid as that were from his lovers or fresh lemon juice.

When he had told the two older vampires of his discovery, Genesis broke into fits of humoured laughter, whilst Squall was left to explain that the redhead was just surprised that Zack would find and affinity for something so bitter when he tasted so sweet. The fullblood straightened up a few moments later, lifting his hand a twirl a lock of Zack's long bangs around a gloved finger. "I just hope that won't effect your essence,"

As always, Genesis paced the shadows, impatient as ever whilst Squall's eyes followed his movements as his foot tapped on the ground. Zack however, just stood there; counting how many times the street light across the road flickered as they waited.

The redhead seemed uneasy, as time passed he moved faster, turning sharply on his heels as he nibbled subconsciously away at his clothed thumb. He was muttering under his breath, lowly, almost too low for even a vampire's ears; Zack only able to pick up: "still following us,"

Finally after about 145 flickers, 592 foot-taps and a good few hundred laps around the pair, the side door to the nightclub they were haunting swung open and a large, burly man threw out –to their luck- three very drunk men.

One was hysterically grinning, one irritable and frowning and the other obviously high on something interesting.

So it was easy which one Genesis picked… He grabbed the latter roughly around the arm (drunks and junkies were the lowest of the low, to him, apparently) and dragged him further into the darkness of the night.

Squall and Zack were quick to attack, never giving either of the remaining pair a chance to digest what was happening.

As he drank from the more irate of the mortals, Zack heard Genesis' low chuckles and how he commented on how the grade of opium had "gone down hill since the good days in the 1800's".

In the neophyte's opinion the experience wasn't finished soon enough, even though his victim's blood was already pumping quickly around his system. The taste was almost insipid, like a much-watered down glass of grape juice. It was odd, how some people completely contrasted with their flavour, but then again, Zack didn't know this man outside of him being feeding material.

The three pulled away, replacing clothes where they had been moved and laying the three back where they had been thrown. The routine was quick and easy to get into and relatively effortless. They had the strength and the speed to get the job done without anyone really noticing.

It was almost fun, Zack decided, a notion to which Genesis agreed, but also warned that after about… a year the novelty run out and it became more like a chore.

_"What is fun however, is killing the victim and hanging around to watch the police milling around aimlessly, trying to solve a case that'll just end up in a box atop a high shelf in a dark room."_ The elder would smile, earning a cold glance from Squall.

The brunette himself had actually stepped in once, when Genesis finished feeding early and closed in on Zack, crooning over his shoulder to whisper things in his ear, inciting him to take a life. It was something Squall had experienced a few times before, and knew how damned effective Genesis could be, how his warm fingers felt as they danced down his spine, tangling in hair, not allowing any escape.

"Genesis, if you must do that, can it wait?" The Leonhart ushered quietly, never one to give his sire a straight "stop it", as in all truth, it wasn't his place, and Genesis might have slipped into a fiery temper.

A fullblood in predatory mode was not one to be playing "lets change the hierarchy" with, nearly every vampire knew this upon their wakening, and if they didn't know this, then they better have hoped that they never run into one.

-

"It'll be Saturday tomorrow, won't it?" Genesis asked absentmindedly as he slid back into the driver's seat of his beloved car.

Zack took up place behind him and confirmed. He heard the redhead make a soft humming noise just before his phone started going off in his pocket. Probably expecting his boss, who had rung quite a few times whilst his phone was dead until a loud "YOU'RE FIRED" screamed out from his voicemail, begging for his return because 'the new kid couldn't do the spinning trick with the martini shaker' but instead found little black letters "**Cloudy-kins**,"

He smiled softly as the stupid nickname that had stuck since University and answered.

"Hiya,"

For once, the blonde actually sounded happy. _"Hi, though I'd give you a few days to yourselves. How's it been?"_

"Good, thanks. You?"

_"Aerith's been…awkward, as you can imagine, so I'm still hanging out at yours. Had to use some of your leather cleaner on the sofa… that was… quite the mess-"_

"Cloud, are you okay? You just sound a bit… hyper?"

_"Really?"_ The blonde said, utterly shocked. _"I guess I'm still hyped about getting laid after so long,"_ he started laughing, as did the onyx haired man.

"I'll excuse you then-"

_"Oh, I dropped all your stuff round at Squall's. Matt said it was fine, he'd take it up to your room… he's a weird kid, that one…"_

Zack hummed his reply, not really willing to explain why the reclusive blonde was that way when the cause was currently smirking in the driver's seat a couple inches away.

_"Anyway, just checking up on you, as I will be. Oh, Aerith doesn't have a clue about you guys, and I plan to keep it that way… I also plan to stay away from her for a little while, don't want her to crush my vibe…"_

Running a hand down his face, Zack simply answered. "I hope something will, this character is not becoming of you,"

_"… You broke me Zack."_

"Sorry,"

_"I'll leave you for now then. Just keep your phone on, if you go anywhere nice, or are going anywhere nice, I want to know, so I can join you,"_

That brought a wide smile to Genesis' lips.

"You got a deal. Talk later then, Spike,"

"Hard to imagine that you broke up from that boy, he's so adorable," The redhead grinned as Zack lowered his phone back to his pocket.

"Did you even pay any attention to why Zack did it?" Squall asked a little annoyed. "Or were you to busy focusing on what they did as lovers?"

Genesis didn't reply, the smirk itself was incriminating enough. Zack felt a little… invaded, but he couldn't really expect much better from the man who used his brain for malevolent schemes more than anything else. He was a man mostly ruled by his heart, as shown from the way he acted and the things he wrote of paper, but other than that, he was a typical attractive and arrogant alpha-male.

--

Sun rise.

The bleakness reduced to bleeding shreds as the sun slowly encroached upon the shadow-cast earth. Its golden rays burst forth, causing the waves to glimmer and dance in their welcoming of the new day. The air was cold and crisp, swirling mist lifting, beaten away by the ocean pummelling away at the rocky shore.

It was something Zack had never seen in his life before his turning, but now, it was nothing more than a way of symbolising that a new day had begun, not that he needed to really know that. Counting days was something mortals did, relating to their constant obsession with aging.

He immediately tried to shy away from the light, after having spent so long in the comfortable darkness, but it was a worthless struggle, it was all around before he knew it. The trio had wandered from Genesis' car onto the beach a little while ago and onto a small jetty where both Squall and Zack sat down on the damp, weathered wood whilst Genesis stood, hands clasped behind his back with his face raised to the brightening crimson sky.

It was easy to tell that this was his favourite time of day.

Zack had one – the stereotypical sunset, why? Because he just loved how everything faded away, when the birds stop singing and left the world in a subdued silence. That was beauty to him now, that was his time, a time to feed and roam, to know he didn't have to live without fear of exposure.

Squall however maintained that he had spent so many sunrises and sunsets alone, he preferred neither, every day was the same, nothing new ever surprised him. Which was quite understandable, in his case. He had already lived through many lifetimes, been caught up in the middle of some of terrible conflicts that had shaped the country into what it is now.

Violet eyes rose to glance at the older pair, how Squall's eyes were lowered to the toes of his boots that were gently stirring the murky waters below. The ochre sun highlighted caramel and honey shades in his hair, making it shine more like chestnut that the lush dark chocolate that Zack was used to seeing.

However, Genesis' was more amazing, how the light brought out gold, cherry and slight hints of sable out of that soft mass of copper strands. The wind wavered, occasionally concealing the pale face that wore a content smile.

"I had almost forgotten how beautiful this place is," Genesis murmured quietly, voice carried by the sweeping breeze. "To have watched society's evolution over the years, watching it twist and decay into what it is today and yet know nature has remained so… perfect, it's consoling."

Zack listened intently to the elder's narrative, how the waves crashed at the pebbles on the beach in such a smoothing rhythm, it almost sent him into a peaceful slumber.

"I remember I used to run along these beaches, everything so ideal, I was blissfully unaware of what the fates had in stall for me,"

"I remember how you used to laugh; how the sun danced upon your skin, revealing the fire behind your eyes and the gold in your hair,"

Out of the corner of their eyes, both Squall and Zack saw Genesis stiffen. Feelings became so strong that they wind died; the air too heavy to be removed.

Hands fell limply to the redhead's sides and for a few moments that lingered in infinity, his long coat swaying by his ankles was the only thing that moved.

Emerald eyes were widened, almost… almost fighting back tears, on the brink of screaming. Centuries worth of anguish were locked up just under the surface.

Genesis inhaled sharply, closing his eyes, a small glistening steam trailing down porcelain cheeks.

He didn't have to turn around.

He already knew.

And strangely, so did Squall and Zack.

But such a thing was incomprehensible, it couldn't be.

It just couldn't.


	23. Reunion

Ah the joys of chapter 23... I know, I'm evil (so I've been told) for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but please, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

The Eleventh Hour

Reunion

Moments lingered forever in silence.  
There were heavy breaths taken; emerald eyes fighting – and failing – to hold back long overdue tears.  
Slowly, painstakingly slowly, Genesis turned his head.

A few metres behind the trio stood a woman around an average height with long chestnut brown hair that wavered in the light breeze. She had a slim pale face with sharp features very much like those of Genesis'. The dress she wore was long, simple and modest.

Swallowing another whimper, Genesis managed to choke out a simple word: "Mother?"

In the split second it took for the younger pair to digest this, the woman had smiled softly and nodded and Genesis had launched himself at her. She welcomed the assault with a delicate laugh, closing her arms around the redhead as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"They told me…. I thought you were dead" he cried muffled and hysterical.

"I know, I know" she soothed, a voice as soft as butter, "But I am here now, okay?"

Genesis nodded, sniffed back his tears and broke away.

The whole sight did not surprise Squall and Zack at all, well apart from the whole "Wait, she's still alive?" part. They both knew how much Genesis loved his mother and could only start to imagine how he was feeling.

A smile washed across his face and he beckoned his lovers closer.

They pushed themselves to their feet and wandered over, genuinely as surprised as the redhead.

Genesis was so much like his mother in every respect. They shared the same slim, sharp nose that led to pale lips and expressive eyes. They held their heads in the same way, though Genesis was much more arrogant.

"Mother, this is-"

"Squall the Leonhart boy, the last child of his house due to the death of his mother a few weeks after his birth", she said calmly. "And your lover for these last few years,"

Zack guessed only a fullblood could call 600 years 'a few'.

"Oh, well… That saves me from explaining," The redhead chuckled. He then turned to the silent onyx haired man. "This is Zack,"

"The neophyte," she smiled, holding out a narrow, gloved hand, "Welcome to the better life,"

Zack seemed just a little cautious when she made this gesture to him, after all, this woman was a fullblood and Genesis' mother.

From anecdotes from friends, he knew it was vital to get on the right side of 'the mother in law' as quick as possible.

He shot the woman one of his dazzling smiles and gently shook her hand before making a retreat to the safety of his sire.

Squall himself stood staring at Genesis' mother between glances at the redhead. "I remember when you came to our house… with a child, only to be cast out by William's wife before she later killed both herself and her son," His voice was quiet and somewhat accusing. "That child was Genesis?"

Again she smiled, narrowly, something a vampire would only do when in the company of humans, yet still she did it. "Yes. You have quite the memory… you couldn't have been older than four,"

Squall didn't say another word, but his eyes betrayed his sombre expression. Nonetheless, he wouldn't speak out, not wanting to upset Genesis, who was gazing adoringly at his mother from her right side.

It was hard to believe that Genesis was 17 when his mother supposedly 'died', when he was acting so childish now… but that could probably just be put down to shock and overwhelming emotions.

"Anyway, call me Clarice,"

--

In the short time the trio spent with Clarice, it was suddenly very easy to see why Genesis was so taken with her. She was beautiful, funny as well as incredibly friendly, listening to the lover's tales even though it seemed she already knew half of the story.

"_I had to keep an eye on my precious child_," She laughed and ruffled the redhead's copper tresses.

All the while, Squall sat opposite the pair, clutching tightly to Zack's hand as his sapphire eyes were fastened in an interrogational stare. The message was passed clearly into the onyx haired man: the brunette did not trust this woman. There were too many unanswered questions that surrounded her.

The youngest was just glad that Genesis had yet to notice this, as his attention was always on his mother.

Unsure whether it was his own or Squall's feelings leaking into him, Zack's being was tainted with jealousy, and it was much stronger than that he felt when Squall and Genesis were having a particularly romantic moment between themselves.

"Where have you been all these years?" Squall asked. The sentence was spoken snappishly, not polite or curious. It was exactly as cold as his expression, let alone something Zack would probably see coming out of Genesis' lips a million times before Squall's. It was just so… rude.

The redhead himself slowly turned his head, blinking like a lazy cat before wetting his lips without saying a word.

"I've been at my family home in Kent," Clarice replied, as always with the sweet, patient smile.

"Why?"

"Because that's where the rest of my court live,"

"Why couldn't you take Genesis? Why have such an elaborate façade of your death, leaving your own son to bare the scars of pain?" Again, his tone caused Genesis' eyes to narrow, almost into predatory slits in his pale face, but he remained without retort.

Still, Clarice took it all in her stride, face still beaming pearl teeth in such a way it was actually annoying the younger vampires.

It was funny how Genesis could be so similar to his mother and yet at other times, the complete opposite. Clarice did not glare, did not frown and seemed completely incapable of committing such malevolent acts as her son sported in his past.

Zack really couldn't see what Squall didn't trust in her.

"I wanted him to live a life like I had before being confined to a court, having to grow up as a mortal amongst so many vampires," She said as a simple reply to this initial question and a hand rose to cup around Genesis' cheek, he smiled softly and leaned into the touch like a kitten. "I felt it necessary at the time, though I was reluctant to leave in such a way, without a word of farewell, but I'm glad that I did. You've grown into such an amazing man. You fully deserve the title you bare," the hand on the redhead's cheek slipped down to his chin and tugged his face lower so Clarice could gently plant a kiss upon her son's forehead.

"Did you know such a fate would befall him?"

"That he'd become a Rhapsodos, fall in love with you, kill your lover then live in a turbulent relationship with you for near 600 years? No. But it's made him stronger."

Genesis seemed to be lapping up these comments like a fine wine, thrilled that she was so proud of him. After all, it had been centuries since he'd last heard her silky voice. A smirk came to life, twisting that cute smile into something far more familiar upon his beautifully feline features. "My, my Zack, and here I was thinking you asked a lot of questions," He said, voice thick and smooth, like the rich chocolate he tasted of.

As he looked up, Zack saw that the fullblood's emerald eyes were suddenly a lot closer than he remembered them being only seconds ago. Then that delicious scent filled his senses as Genesis' lips sought his.

The redhead was trying to make Squall jealous – not that he wasn't already – Zack instantly understood, in a hope it would shut him up. It would, of course, result in more awkwardly silent moments and eventually some amazing make-up sex.

Zack was reluctant to play the game, not liking to be used as a tool in the lover's tiffs, but Genesis just tasted far too good.

Unfortunately, the redhead's little stunt did its work and Squall's eyes quickly parted from the semi-closed but still smirking malachite of his sire. Instead they settled on Clarice.

In the middle of that moment, in a shady corner of a near-empty beachside café, only Squall saw Clarice, Genesis' beloved mother's, eyes narrow in a glare that harboured more bitterness, hatred and malice than anything he had ever seen before.


	24. Beginning of the End

I am an evil, evil person I know... I am sorry for the lateness, it's been hanging like a big guilty cloud over my head... but, heeey I'm here now, right? :)  
Um... None of these characters (save Clarice) belong to me. They are Square Enix's... But I've said that enough times already...

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour  
**

Beginning of the End

Although he would never want to give Genesis the pleasure of hearing it, Zack found himself missing the endless sex that always accompanied their restless days. A lot in fact. Day after day was spent walking in the shadow of one very gloomy Squall.

The brunette was a creature who needed the attention and affection of his sire. A sire that was far too busy playing the faithful little puppy to his overly nice but suspicious mother. It seemed the only time the redhead paid any attention to his lovers was when they were feeding. Other than that, he was only away from Clarice's side when he was asleep.

The neophyte saw how Squall clung tightly to Genesis in these moments, to prevent him from breaking away in the morning and going to her again.

Zack had been told of the incident in the café when they had first met the woman, but had initially slung it aside as a product of Squall's all-too-apparent jealously. And then he saw Clarice's expression firsthand when the redhead played with his lovers; the glare she shot Squall when her son was hungrily kissing blood off the brunette's face after one particularly messy feeding. After that, she'd flatly refused to go out with the trio and – in hushed whispers that weren't hushed enough – tried to get Genesis to join her. Thankfully, the redhead expressed his love and duty to the pair and never left their side in that matter. However, when they were out, Genesis was always distant.

To put it simply, Squall and Zack did not trust or like Clarice and they were sure she mirrored such feelings. Her façade of loveliness was painfully and obviously fake and skin deep. Zack felt like an idiot for falling for it in those first few days. But Genesis was still drinking it up blindly. They were conflicting in the decision if he was just being ignorant or he had been completely and utter spellbound by her.

They never spoke a word of any of this to Genesis, not wanting to anger or upset him, but mostly because they never had a chance to speak to him when they were sure _she_ wasn't listening in.

Zack had originally suggested tying the redhead to the bed so he would be forced to listen, but that was quickly shot down, reminded that they were dealing with a devious fullblood vampiress with something hidden up her sleeve. She still had yet to state her purpose, why after a couple of hundred years she decided to pop back up and gatecrash what was actually starting to be a fun little outing.

Squall had tried to call the whole thing short, even becoming tempted to kill a mortal just as a slight incentive to go back home. Zack was shocked as to the extent of his sire's desperation, but the redhead had smiled condescendingly at Squall, pecked him on the lips (earning another glare from the woman) and cast the notion aside with "But we're having so much fun!"

From that point on, Zack and Squall were ready to try anything, apart from actually confronting the fullbloods. That idea, they knew, went hand in hand with suicide and stupidity.

Cloud, however, seemed to be having a stroke of good luck. First he won £10 on the lottery and not an hour later, Aerith had phoned him, explaining that Yuffie had trashed the toaster and had to be chased out before she broke anything else. Aerith's other friend had also been kicked out because she never stopped gossiping. But the main point was: Aerith was begging for Cloud to come home. So he did, with a brand new toaster that he bought with his winnings.

It was nice for Zack to hear that his life was back on track at least. As he lowered his phone back down to his jeans pocket, he turned to Squall who was circling his finger around the neophyte's glass of lemon juice absentmindedly.

Azure eyes were distant, glazed over and tired. It was something that was a rare sight in a vampire, but they'd both spent most of the night questioning Genesis who really was as oblivious to the world around him as he seemed. In addiction, they hadn't fed properly in days. Genesis had promised them a trip out that evening, but it was now getting quite late and the redhead had yet to be seen. At this rate if they went out at all, the only prey to be had would be the drunks and tarts that one wouldn't even want to scrape from the bottom of the barrel.

"He's never done this before," The brunette muttered. The tone of his voice made Zack wonder if it was a statement to start a conversation or if the man was thinking aloud. "He's never ignored me like this. He hasn't spoken to me seriously in…days. I miss him, Zack,"

The neophyte settled down on the bed besides him, one arm around the other man's neck, his chin resting on his shoulder. "I miss him too." He said, laying back onto the bed and dragging Squall down with him. They immediately settled into a tight embrace, Squall burying his face into Zack's neck. The younger ran his fingers softy through the chocolate locks in his face, occasionally pressing a kiss there as well. "The novelty will wear off soon, and then we'll go home,"

The reply that came was not sweet or hopeful. It was pessimistic and bitter, so much so it was almost like the Genesis Zack was more used to seeing was alive inside Squall. "Do you really think he'd leave her for us?"

And suddenly, all of Zack's natural optimism was gone. Squall was infecting him stronger and faster than ever before it seemed, when his emotions were heightened like this.

Would Genesis really desert those he loved for a mother who abandoned him for 600 years?

--

It was like the old days, watching the sunset over the village from the hill above. Of course, the village had expanded and changed completely since Genesis' childhood. The buildings were no longer small, thatched roofed wooden huts with smoking fires. There were no livestock and children running around screaming. There were just cars screeching, teenagers drinking, smoking and swearing at each other and barking dogs. Even the horizon had been ruined. Instead of endless, rolling fields, dotted with the occasional cow or barn, there were now rows upon rows of houses, shops and a large church that was a vast improvement from the last one they had. It was a small church which both Genesis and his mother were forced upon going into by his 'father'.

He had always wondered if that man had known of Clarice's true being, or whether he was just bitter because of her affair with William Rhapsodos. He would've asked his mother, but she seemed more intent about talking about something else.

It had started off simple, idle chitchat changing into an explanation of the past. She said that she chose William Rhapsodos to sire her only child because he was of strong blood, assuring a child that would be born and withstand the dormant poison that ran through his veins. Nevertheless, she never explained fully why she just vanished, leaving her son alone in a world, only watching from a distance. She had been the one who sent out the vampire who had awoken Genesis' blood. Apparently, he was Genesis' older cousin who no one in the court really got along with, so Clarice sent him purely because she knew her son would kill him. He was that predictable, apparently, just like his grandfather. Her smile was always full of so much pride as she spoke this. Then something in her expression changed. She turned to the redhead and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, something she'd always done when he was younger.

"The court is relatively small, but you'll like it there," She said casually and instantly gripping Genesis' attention.

He turned to her sharply. "What?"

Clarice smiled and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why do you think I came here? It's time you came and lived with your family. You will inherit the court when your heir is born,"

"What?!" He cried louder still. He was halfway to jumping up in shock and disdain, but refrained.

His mother's tone was 'it's a matter of fact' as if he should have known this all along, which truthfully, he really didn't. "You've had your time growing up, experimenting and wasting your life on worthless things, but now it's time you take some responsibility,"

"Why do I get the impression you're listing Squall and Zack with 'worthless things'?"

"Because they are. You were born to have your own son; to carry on our ancient bloodline. Such a thing cannot occur when you're off playing with mortals."

"They're Vampires mother,"

"But they're not fullblood."

That fact was undeniable, but still, what difference did it make? More than half of the immortals in the world were previous mortals. Fullbloods were a rare sight as they can only ever have one offspring. He'd not drop this point, ever. How could he? He loved those two more than anything, and yet, he owed everything to his mother…

"We live in Somerset, mother, we can't just uproot and go to Kent!"

Clarice's eyes darkened, but it was barely visible, even to a vampire's eyes in the orange sunlight. "Yes. Maybe it's best if they stayed there. This whole homosexual thing is just a phase you're going through,"

"Mother-"

"You'll get over it, forget them quickly and have a child and govern as one of the most power Vampires in the country,"

Despite his horror, the latter part made the redhead's ears prick, but the other facts were just too important to ignore.

"They're a distraction, Genesis, they're not of our family-"

"I gave them life mother! They are my family!"

"Even Zack? Do you even love the neophyte born of Squall's sorrow? Of you don't! You did not choose him for your own. If you love Squall so much why did you always leave him alone for so long?"

"Because I was searching for the reason for my making; who told that vampire everything about me. I was looking for you." He stood, straightening out his red leather coat and turned to walk away. He didn't even stop when Clarice called out after him. Her voice was low and haunting carried in the wind and he knew it would never desert him.

"I can give you everything they can't. The power you crave, Genesis. It's in your blood,"

From that day onward, Genesis knew in his heart that things would never be the same.

**The Dream was over.**


	25. Sable Tainted Crimson

It's not late is it? Just a day out... Anyway, I hope this is angsty enough...

Disclaimer - Gen, Zack, Squall, Cloud and Aerith belong to SquareEnix but you know that already, right? Can I just stop this now?

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**

Sable Tainted Crimson

Although the clock by the beside and his own internal time-system counted each second with such perfect precision, Genesis still felt trapped in time. It wasn't even a moment he would've preferred. No, that would've been one of many, starting from that first kiss with Squall out in the woods, or maybe their first night as lovers, or maybe those moments of silence that the three vampires had shared not so long ago back at Leonhart's estate. Genesis spent these moments now in silence and staring, deciding upon his final decision. It was easy. That time, the first time and every time, when the trio lay, a tangle of arms and legs, moist and bloody skin, breathless and hearts slowing back down to a still pace, all in unison. Normally, hearts never beat, and yet, with the right stimuli they went out of control. A smile graced the redhead's lips for a brief second.

Nonetheless, if this moment lingered on in eternity, he still would never change a thing. The pair before him, fast asleep and bathed in the silvery light of the full moon, were more beautiful than anything on this earth, and he'd seen everything there was to see. The redhead watched as the quiet brunette reached out for a man who wasn't there anymore, the smile fading from his pretty, scarred face. As if sensing this, which wouldn't be implausible even when sleeping, Zack drew closer, holding Squall tighter. This is how Genesis intended it to be. They had each other, and they loved each other, and things would continue the way they would if Genesis hadn't have turned up so soon.

He lent down to gently brush the backs of his fingers across Zack's cool, pale cheek. He had only arrived after the neonate's siring because he'd felt the change inside him, one that as a fullblood, told him immediately what had happened. And he was jealous… but there was something about the boy that had instantly washed that all away upon the first glance. Those violet eyes were so warm, trusting and open that they could harbour no evil or bitterness. Envy, yes, as the youngest in a trio of lovers, such a feeling would be inevitable, but never hatred. He had gone through a rough life, betrayed by lovers and friends and had come close to losing his charisma before he stumbled into Squall's life. That, and Genesis could also not deny that he felt exactly the same in the moment he met Zack to when he did when he rose his eyes to find the young, mortal brunette standing at the bottom of the stairs of his house. The air was laden with destiny, that fate had ensnared them in her invisible strings, bringing them closer and closer together.

The three of them shared a bond of blood, Genesis' was in Squall and Squall's ran throughout Zack. They were a family, three lovers sworn by blood to be together forever.

By blood… Genesis though he'd never despise the concept, the substance that assured his life, so much. It was the only reason he was doing this right now. Clarice, despite of being his mother, meant very little to him compared to his lovers, even though he had made a very bad job of showing it in the last week or two. He couldn't even explain it himself, there was just something about his mother that made him lose that part of himself, that part that loved Squall and Zack, like she was the puppeteer and he was trapped on her strings.

The woman stood just outside the door, he could sense all too clearly, waiting with a smile. She knew he could come.

It was the only choice he was given.

If he did not accept willingly, he would be taken by force, and who knows what would've become of his lovers then. No, this was the only way, the only safe and painless way…

Painless? Then why was the man holding back cold tears as he hung over the pair? Why was his heart aching so much that it was almost alive once more? Why did he feel sick to the stomach with guilt? He did not let go of his tears for fear of waking the pair, something he knew he would never want. He never had been able to say 'Goodbye' to Squall: he never had the heart or will to break him with words, for there was nothing that would've pained Genesis more.

He leant down closer, planting a kiss gingerly on both of their cheeks, nearly breaking out a sob when they both stirred to the soft touch, smiling like newborn kittens.

There would nothing more beautiful.

He pulled up, stood back, becoming at one with the shadows once again; accepting the darkness that had been encroaching upon him for the whole of his life. If this was his destiny, then he had been caught up in one wicked game for the last 600 years, letting himself believe that everything was perfect with his lovers. And just as he reached maturity in his own form, safe to be around them for the rest of their time, he was being snatched away.

There would be nothing more painful.

Nothing that could grip his heart tighter, sapping it off all life, feeling and blood.

There it was again.

"I love you," Came a quiet mumble from the bed behind him. Though spoken barely above a whisper and muttered whilst still unconscious, it was filled with such raw emotion that for a second, the redhead feared that the brunette was awake.

And it was in that moment, Genesis Rhapsodos was torn apart.

His head lowered, eyes glowering at the floor, at his own stupidity, at his own weakness, before they closed and he whispered his reply in a tone that lingered and haunted the still night's air so that when they woke they would still hear it.

**Adieu, Adieu**

Something was not right. Even asleep, Zack could feel the anxious air tingle upon his exposed, cool flesh. He woke gradually, consciousness becoming ever clearer through the dark haze and the neophyte opened his eyes to see Squall sitting on the edge of the bed, slumped over and caught in a concrete daze. Zack's words of question gave rise to no response, only a hand was raised, just a flick of the wrist and the wind whispered in his ears Genesis' last words.

Although spoken in a tongue he only knew the bare minimum of, he understood immediately. Violet eyes darted around the room; Genesis' scarlet coat had gone, only his black Italian leather wallet and car keys remained on the bedside. More noticeably though, neither Genesis' nor Clarice's aura could be detected. However, the smug scent of the latter's victory ran rife through the air.

"He's left. Gone with her," Squall's words were distant, sounding unfazed. Zack frowned. And then shoulders began to shake and the brunette's head fell low.

Squall was always composed; raised to be the definition of decorum and he had learned to cry in silence because no one ever came even if he didn't.

The neophyte had only ever seen Genesis consol such tears, winning over sorrow with his enchanting charm and infectious sweet words. Watching the man before him, Zack knew he was completely useless for he shared very little characteristics with the redhead, but Squall had chosen him for a purpose, a reason. There was some force that drew him together with these two ancient lovers, a force that one fullblood had managed to sever easily.

Arms made their own way around Squall's waist, hugging him tighter, a grip that could have killed a mortal, like a python constricting its prey. But Squall only wished such an action could squeeze the little life that remained out of him.

Was such a gesture meant to be a comfort?

There was no feeling in the heart inside him, still and cold. He was nothing more than a shell once more. He had coped with the redhead's departures countless times, but never like this.

He had left, left with that that was obviously dearer to him, leaving his lovers alone out in a world that would never accept them.

Genesis was gone.

--

It would have been amusing to Zack, to find that when effected by something, their internal time system went wild. Were they minutes, hours, days or weeks that passed?

He would have been amused, but such emotions found no footings in his heart anymore. There were no foundations, no reasons to smile.

How could he smile and laugh and do all those things he once found so natural when his sire, the centre of his entire being, was breaking and all he could do was watch?

The brunette just sat at the head of the table in the grand main room of his estate house. Eyes never moved; he never slept.

Was this a statue or the man Zack had sworn to love?

Squall wasn't held in that body anymore, Zack was certain, there was none of that lust of life that the pretty, young mortal had once harboured. There was nothing there.

It was almost like Genesis had took everything he adored in his lovers, to keep close to him in a moment of selfishness. And that was everything Genesis was. How could he do this to the men he had promised to protect and cherish? Why did he even bother to say goodbye when he had no intention of ever returning?

The redhead had never actually said any words to that effect, but Squall had wordlessly told Zack that the air was tainted differently than it usually was when he woke alone.

Then, as time progressed, Zack actually noticed why Squall was so aloof. He had no energy to move for he had not fed in… too long. The neophyte was amazed his sire was still alive, physically but not emotionally, that is. The main room was back to its normal state, alienated from all forms of light. Light reminded Squall of the outside world, the world that had always taken Genesis from him.

As soon as Zack picked up on the brunette's self-inflicted starvation, he had gone out immediately and gorged himself on enough fresh blood to feed two. He sensed that Squall would never drink willing from a glass again, after all, he was fasting himself. Zack would have to play upon the vampire's instinct. Though, as he pressed an open cut in his flesh, he found even that did not serve as any incentive to keep living. So he had to force him to drink to live like Genesis had to force him to drink to die.

Afterwards, azure eyes drifted up to meet with violet and Zack had doubted whether or not Squall actually saw anything through the haze of his sorrow. Lips moved and whispered words filled the silence.

"I won't burden you with this for much longer,"

At that time, Zack had smiled, albeit weakly for the first time since _that_ morning and pressed a soft kiss against moist, crimson lips.

Only once he was out of the room did the content, the true motive and message behind those words hit him like the revelation it was.

He knew, in his heart as well as his mind, something had to be done about this. And quickly. If not, he would lose the two things he now loved more than any. In theory, it didn't appear to be so difficult, after all, they all shared the same blood, the trail could be too hard to follow. But, in that moment, Zack forgot the most influential factor of all: he was playing a dangerous game with fullbloods.


End file.
